Do Yourself Justice LoVe
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: Veronica Mars a fui la ville qu'elle surnomme l'enfer, mais la mort d'un être cher lui fera perdre la raison. Vouloir faire justice soit même, c'est jouer à la roulette russe avec la vie.
1. Résumé & Prologue

**~*~ Résumé ~*~**

**.  
Veronica Mars fraichement grader tireur d'élite de l'U. revient à Neptune pour l'enterrement d'un de ses proches.**

**Elle n'aurait jamais pensée que la ville qu'elle avait fuie il y a quelques années puisse être un enfer sur terre.**

**.  
**

.

**~*~ Distribution ~*~**

**.  
**

• Veronica Mars Kristen Bell • Logan Echolls Jason Dohring • Wallace Fennel Percy Daggs III • Cindy

#Mac# Mackenzie Tina Majorino • Richard #Dick# Casablancas Ryan Hansen & more...

.

.

**~*~ PROLOGUE ~*~**

**.**

**Elle pleurait dans les bras de son époux, la vie leur avait joués de drôle de tour. Il était parti parce qu'elle lui avait demandé de sortir de sa vie. **

**Il s'était engagé dans les forces spéciales quelque mois après il obtient une médaille du courage.**

**Elle avait tout fait pour le retrouver et elle avait fini par intégrer le tireur d'élite après avoir démissionné au F.B.I un an après avoir résolu l'affaire du siècle.**

**Une petite blonde aux yeux noisette dans les bras de cet homme sans qui elle ne pourrait pas vivre, gémissait sous la chaleur intense de ce mois de juillet.**

**Une chose est sûre ceux qui l'avait retiré son modèle d'une atroce manière risque de le payer de leur vie quitte à mettre la sienne en jeu.**


	2. Chapitre 1

Elle regardait le cercueil descendre sous terre, elle avait les yeux rougit à cause des larmes qu'elle a versé depuis qu'elle avait appris sa mort. Elle sentait la pression des mains de son époux sur son épaule et elle entendit de loin les gémissements de sa perle rare non loin d'elle.

Elle s'avança en silence vers le cercueil une dernière fois et laissa tomber le bouquet de Chardon violet, cette fleure signifiait vengeance et c'est ce que son cœur criait.

_« Je te jure de trouver les coupables et d'honoré ta mémoire »_ c'était ses derniers mots muet dit à la terre avant de prendre la main que l'homme qui partageait sa vie l'avait tendu.

-Tout ira bien _dit-il._

-Je ne suis pas si sûr.

-De quoi parles-tu Veronica ? _demanda-t-il étonné._

-Rien.

Il conduisait en silence, ils devaient se retrouver dans l'appartement qui avait bercé sa jeunesse pour un dernier « Adieu ». Il se gara sur le parking avant de récupérer leur progéniture qui s'était endormi sur le chemin.

-On ne tardera pas, elle n'a pas fermé les yeux de la nuit.

-Tu pleurais alors elle se sentait triste.

-Logan, elle n'a que deux ans que peut-elle comprendre ?

-Suffisamment pour savoir que sa mère est triste Veronica. Depuis que tu as appris sa mort, je ne te reconnais plus.

-C'était mon père _dit-elle en colère._

-Je le sais très bien et que vas-tu faire ? Rendre justice toi-même ? Retourner Neptune et trouver les coupable et après ?

-Je ferais ce que j'ai à faire _dit-elle en s'éloignant._

Cet échange avait réveillé la petite, elle regardait son père avec un regard perdu, il caressa sa chevelure blonde avant d'emboiter le pas de sa femme plus qu'énerver.

-Papa _dit la petite fille._

-On saura bientôt rentré.

-Maman triste ?

-Oui Lilly, maintenant tu vas promettre à papa de ne pas faire de bêtise chez papi.

-Papi plus là, au ciel.

-Oui Lilly tu as tout compris.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de la poser par terre. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte et couru dans les bras de son parrain tout en souriant.

-Et bien tu as bien grossi.

-Chocolat.

-Je vois que ton père ne te prive de rien.

-Elle parle des chocolats tu lui as donné hier Wallace _dit le jeune blond._

-Il est jaloux, il voulait en avoir mais Lilly à tous prit _dit-il en riant._

-Tonton Disch.

Il rit doucement avant de prendre la petite dans les bras de Wallace et regarda son ami qui fixait Veronica de loin. Wallace s'avança vers elle en silence. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient arrivés à Neptune et elle retombait dans ses vieilles habitudes.

-Vero…

-Je vais bien Wallace _la coupa-t-il._

-Je n'allais pas te posé la question sachant que je connais la réponse. Qu'est-ce que tu mijote ?

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Je te connais bien Veronica et ton regard ne me trompera pas.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi Eli n'est pas là ?

-Je pense qu'il est encore à son bureau.

-Passer de brigand à l'homme de loi le va à merveille.

-C'est du sarcasme de Mars ou je ne m'y connais pas _dit une voix masculine._

Elle se retourna sans émotion et tendit une main pour récupérer le dossier qu'il avait sous les bras. Il secoua la tête avant de le lui remettre.

-Content de te voir aussi.

-Je te tournerais l'appareil dans d'autre circonstance.

-Mars et sa repartie légendaire.

-Echolls.

-Tu resteras une Mars à mes yeux.

-Tu as un souci contre mon nom Navaro ?

-Echolls.

-Je comprends mieux maintenant.

-Oui, Mars pour Veronica si je venais à l'appelé Echolls je fais quoi de toi ?

-Tonton Eli.

-Cette enfant à un problème contre mon nom ?

-Jaloux Casablancas ?

-Tu parles d'une affaire.

Les hommes s'étaient éloigner de Veronica, elle s'était plonger dans le dossier de la mort de son père classé sans suite, Logan jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps dans sa direction pour voir ses changements facials.

Elle lisait l'autopsie, des côtes brisées, plusieurs fractures crâniennes, deux doigts en moins. La liste était longue, elle ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de se diriger dans sa chambre.

Lilly était assise sur le canapé en compagnie de Wallace junior et la petite Élizabeth la dernière fille de Weevil. Logan fit signe aux femmes présente de garder un œil sur sa progéniture avant de se diriger dans l'ancienne chambre de sa femme.

-Veronica ?

-Quoi ?

-Arrête de m'agresser que ce passe-t-il ?

-Rien Logan rien.

-Écoute cette histoire t'obsède à un point que je sais tu vas commettre l'irréparable.

-Comme quoi ?

-On n'est plus seul maintenant, le temps de jouer au héros et de jouer avec le danger est fini.

-Je te signale on a tous les deux un métier qui nous mets en danger constamment.

-Non toi oui, moi je ne suis plus sur le terrain. Je suis assis derrière un bureau.

-C'est ton choix.

-On a eu le choix j'ai pris celui qui semblait judicieux pour notre famille.

-Il était mon père Logan _hurla-t-elle._

-T'ai-je dit le contraire ?

Elle pleurait chaud larme, il l'attira à lui, mais elle faisait de la résistance. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état de tristesse. Elle frappait ses poings sur son torse tout en laissant couler ses larmes de tristesse.

Un mort ! Un retour ! Une vengeance ! Quand on décide de faire justice soi-même, on doit se protégé de tout danger avait-elle pensé à cela avant de se lancer dans la quête de la justice ?


	3. Chapitre 2

Logan serrait Veronica dans ses bras pour atténuer sa tristesse. Ils avaient quitté Neptune depuis plus de six ans, elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans une ville qui était synonyme de mort à chaque coin de rue et il ne pouvait vivre dans une ville qui lui rappelait sans cesse cette femme qu'il aimait tant. Il caressait ses cheveux tout en la berçant calmement. Il se rappelait quand il l'avait vue débarquer à sa base, il y a quatre ans de cela, comme si c'était hier…

.

**Flash-Back **

**.  
**

Il était assis, il relisait ses notes, il n'avait jamais pensé faire carrière dans l'armée, mais il n'avait plus rien à perdre et si cela pouvait l'aider à avoir un self-control, il était prêt à rejoindre les marines et il avait choisi les forces spéciales.

Il avait passé les tests sans difficulté, les sélectionneurs avaient rarement vu un jeune homme avec un regard si déterminé. Mais personne ne s'était demandé pourquoi il se donnait à cent pourcent dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il acceptait même des tours de garde de nuit pour ne pas avoir à se retrouver seul dans sa chambre.

Ce jour-là il allait recevoir la médaille du courage, il venait de rentrer d'une mission d'un an en Afghanistan. Il avait vu ses coéquipiers mourir sous ses yeux, il avait fait son possible pour sauver la plupart d'entre eux. Quatre mois plus tard, après leur arrivé dans ce pays, on l'avait mis en tête d'une équipe de quinze hommes et il n'avait perdu que quatre d'entre eux, au contraire de ses confrères.

Il devait faire un discours le soir et une amie l'avait aidé à préparer sa fiche, il n'aimait pas parler devant les gens et il était contraint de le faire devant plus de cinq cent personnes, il avait le trac…

-Depuis quand tu réfléchis, Echolls ? _dit une voix féminine._

Il sourit légèrement avant de se retourner, les plis plissés pour cacher sa joie intérieure, elle était habillée d'un tailleur jupe couleur noire et un décolleté blanc, un badge épinglé à sa veste. Elle croisa les bras, attendit que son interlocuteur lui réponde.

-Je t'ai connu plus poli, Logan.

-J'ai perdu pas mal de choses depuis ce temps.

-On ne dirait pas _dit-elle avec un sourire._

-Que fais-tu ici Veronica ?

-Comme tu peux le voir, je suis venue te rendre visite.

-Après tout ce temps.

-Un an, six mois, deux semaines et trois jours, je ne dirai pas les heures et les secondes tu croiras que j'ai passé mon temps à les compter.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Cela reste un secret.

Il se leva pour la rejoindre, ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Elle avait la même odeur, ce qui fit battre le cœur du jeune homme à une vitesse plus que surprenante. Il avait cru, avec le temps et la distance, que son amour pour elle aurait disparu petit à petit. Et bien il s'était voilé la face.

-Me rendre visite, très aimable de ta part.

-Tu ne m'as pas facilité la tâche, mais heureusement que je travaillais pour le F.B.I, ce qui me donnait accès à la plupart des dossiers classés « top secret ».

-Et pourquoi tout ce mal ? Un coup de fil, je t'aurais donné mon adresse avec joie.

-Mais bien sûr. On sait très bien comment ça aurait fini.

-J'ai muri depuis, je pense qu'on peut enfin avoir une discussion sans se crier dessus.

-M'en voilà ravie _dit-elle en s'avançant plus près de lui._

-Non Miss Mars, on ne va pas commencer comme ça et tu sais très bien comment ça va finir.

-Logan, on te demande _dit une jeune femme derrière eux._

-J'arrive, Taylor.

Veronica pivota pour voir qui avait cette voix. Une blonde aux yeux bleus, pas plus haute qu'elle, disons dix centimètres de plus. Veronica se retourna vers un Logan souriant devant la mine de la jeune femme.

-Je reviens dans moins de dix minutes. Voilà les clés de ma maison, demande à n'importe qui où se trouve le secteur E et les numéros sont écrits en haut des poutres des maisons.

-Tu vis dans une maison ?

-Je suis gradé, mais cela reste une petite maisonnette. Allez, je file.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de courir vers le bureau de l'un de ses supérieurs. Veronica regarda les clés, elle était venue pour quelque chose, mais voir cette Taylor la rendait plus que jalouse. Que faire ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Logan poussa la porte de sa maison. Veronica était installée dans le salon, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle avait cherché du café sans en trouver…

-Tu fais grève de caféine ?

-Non, simplement j'en ai pas acheté, je suis renté il y a trois jours et je n'ai pas eu un moment à moi.

-Mouais, c'est ce que je vois _dit-elle en passant la main sur la table basse remplie de poussière._

-Je suis rarement ici, mais bon on ne va pas parler de moi. Que fais-tu ici exactement ?

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui, il était adossé à la rambarde de la porte du salon. Elle lui tendit ses clés qu'il prit du bout des doigts tout en soupirant.

-Cette Taylor…

-Veronica _dit-il sérieux_, tu ne vas pas me faire une crise de jalousie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je veux juste être fixée avant de te dire ce que je suis venue faire ici.

-Parle sans crainte. Taylor est plutôt branchée blonde comme elle, comme tu as pu le remarquer, elle est garçon manqué.

-Mouais _dit-elle peu convaincue._

-Elle est lesbienne, alors parle.

Veronica rit doucement avant de soupirer. Elle reprit place sur le canapé pendant que Logan restait à la même place où il était. Elle posa le badge sur la table et se tourna vers lui.

-Je suis venue te dire ce que j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Que je t'aime Logan. Oui je sais, j'ai fait pas mal de mauvais choix dans le passé, mais ne dit-on pas qu'on apprend de ses erreurs et qu'il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire ?

-Et je suis censé te dire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Veronica tu as mis pratiquement deux ans avant de comprendre quelque chose que tu sais depuis bien longtemps.

-J'étais jeune et je croyais avoir toujours raison.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as enfin vu la vraie couleur de la vie ?

-Épargne-moi ton sarcasme.

Il soupira avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. Veronica ferma les yeux, ils devaient faire table rase pour repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Mais que faire ? Chacun d'eux avait du caractère, ce qui ne facilitait en rien leur moyen de communication.

-Oui, j'ai vu ce qu'était la vraie vie et j'ai compris pas mal de choses.

-Cela ne me dit toujours pas ce qui se passe et ce que tu veux, Veronica.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Logan ? Que je regrette ces mots ? Que si je pouvais faire marche arrière je le ferais ?

-Non rien de tout ça. Ta fierté t'a toujours aveuglée, ton moyen de toujours vouloir tout commander t'a rendue froide. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire encore ? Venir pleurer encore une fois à tes pieds ? Tu m'avais déjà assez meurtri comme ça !

-Parce que tous les torts viennent de moi ?

-La majorité oui, Veronica. Faisons marche arrière et pense une seconde à tous les motifs de nos séparations. Qui était l'émetteur des soucis ?

-Mais bien sûr, je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir mis une bouteille à la main.

-Tu l'as fait indépendant de ta personne.

-On n'avance pas.

-Si tu le dis.

Il prit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo et passa devant elle sans un regard. Il devait se préparer. Dans moins de quatre heures, le défilé commençait et à lui de prendre le micro pour son discours. Il monta les marches une à une, sans se demander ce que Veronica avait l'intention de faire…


	4. Chapitre 3

Logan était torse nu. Il devait prendre une douche, se raser, la totale, pour pouvoir être présentable ce soir. Veronica monta les marches silencieusement, elle était fatiguée aussi moralement que physiquement, elle avait conduit toute la nuit pour être ici et cela ne se présentait pas comme elle le voulait.

- Logan _dit-elle en poussant la porte._

- Frapper, tu ne connais pas ? _demanda-t-il froidement._

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te vois nu.

- Je ne le suis pas. Que veux-tu ? Là, je n'ai pas trop le temps, j'ai des choses à faire et j'ai une soirée chargée qui m'attend.

- On pourrait dîner ensemble ce soir ?

- J'ai un gala, mais sachant que leur nourriture laisse à désirer, pourquoi pas ?

- Un choix ?

- Ce que tu veux, je vais t'envoyer un bleu qui est sous mes ordres te prendre la liste et faire les courses pour toi. Je ne veux pas te savoir hors de la base à la tombée de la nuit, alors reste confinée ici. Je te donne son numéro, au pire des cas, si je n'ai pas eu le temps de le prévenir. Tu lui diras que c'est de ma part.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

- Ici non !

Elle sourit avant de sortir de la chambre, Logan soupira et continua à se déshabiller. Veronica venait de s'installer sur le canapé, elle sortit son téléphone et se mit à composer un numéro…

- Alors ? _dit une voix excitée._

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Mac.

- Ça va, Veronica. On était au téléphone il y à peine six heures. Alors ?

- Alors rien.

- Je savais que tu n'allais rien lui dire.

- Je le lui ai dit, détrompe-toi.

- Et ?

- Et bien rien.

- Vous abusez.

- Dis-moi plutôt comment se porte mon futur filleul ?

- Il va très bien, je pense déjà l'inscrire au foot dès sa sortie _dit-elle en riant_. Mise à part, V, fais en sorte que ça s'arrange. Je veux pas t'entendre geindre dans mes oreilles.

- Oh, merci de ta compassion. J'y vais. Je t'appelle demain.

- Pas de bêtise.

- J'ai le temps avant de finir comme toi _dit-elle avant de raccrocher._

Elle soupira avant de se laisser vautrer sur le canapé, elle avait sommeil. Plus d'une journée qu'elle n'avait pas fermé les yeux. Logan finissait de se préparer dans la chambre, il était au téléphone, les tonalités résonnaient avant qu'une voix paniquée ne réponde.

- Que se passe-t-il encore ?

- Salut Dude, tu tombes bien.

- J'imagine, qu'as-tu Dick ?

- Tu te souviens de mon mariage à Las Vegas ?

- Tu parles, comme si j'allais oublier ce jour. Et ?

- J'ai une petite fille dans les bras.

- Une seconde, elle t'a laissé votre fille sous le pas de ta porte ?

- En temps normal, j'aime tes blagues, mais là non.

- Ok, alors explique-toi ?

- Tu sais le mariage n'a jamais été annulé alors je suis encore marié avec elle et je me retrouve avec une petite fille dans les bras.

- Félicitations, mais je vais devoir te laisser, on en parle après. Et dis à Melinda de passer le bonjour à Heather de ma part.

Il raccrocha tout en riant. Eh bien, voilà Dick encore marié avec une fille avec qui il a passé seulement deux nuits et ils se sont mariés, saouls. Il finit par nouer sa cravate, regarda l'heure, prit sa veste et sortit de sa chambre.

Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé. Il s'arrêta au pied des escaliers, la regardant. Elle était sereine, quelques plis étaient formés sur son front. Il posa le numéro et sortit de la maison. Quelques minutes plus tard, Veronica se réveilla et se sentit seule. Elle prit le numéro non loin, le composa.

- Allo ?

- Mademoiselle Veronica, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Mr Echolls m'a prévenu, je suis en chemin.

- Ok, merci.

Elle raccrocha et monta à l'étage passer un peu d'eau fraiche sur son visage. Elle avait des cernes qui s'étaient formées à cause de la fatigue, mais elle devait se débarrasser de ses vêtements. Elle ouvrit l'armoire de Logan… Du vert kaki à gauche, à droite, elle soupira avant de le refermer.

Elle ouvrit une commode et trouva des vêtements de ville, _sauvée pensa-t-elle_. Elle prit une chemise rose pâle et un bermuda blanc de Logan, elle se changea et entendit la sonnette au moment où elle refermait la porte derrière elle.

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, tout au plus, se trouvait devant elle. Veronica se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Il soupira avant de se retourner vers elle.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer, cela ne me gêne pas.

- Ok, comme tu voudras.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te faire la liste, mais tu peux venir t'installer au salon le temps que je te note tout.

- Bien sûr _dit-il en la suivant._

Veronica prit une feuille sur la table et un stylo et se mit à dresser une liste pour les courses. Elle allait lui préparer un rôti et un gâteau au chocolat comme dessert. Elle nota un bouquet de roses rouges, une bouteille de vin blanc et tendit la feuille au jeune homme.

- Merci, heu ton prénom ?

- Josh, Josh Lee.

- Merci Josh.

- Je serai de retour dans une demi-heure, tout au plus une heure.

- Cela me va amplement.

Il sourit avant de sortir de la maison. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, tout en regardant la pièce, elle avait du temps à tuer. Elle allait faire un peu de ménage, elle entreprit de ranger la pièce, de dépoussiérer les étagères, d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'air…

Elle était dans la cuisine quand elle entendit la sonnette, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, elle avait rangé les pièces une après l'autre…

- Je n'ai pas été trop long ? _demanda le jeune homme._

- Non pas du tout, tu es dans les temps. Donne, je vais t'aider _dit-elle en prenant un sac dans ses bras._

Elle posa le tout sur le plan de travail et entreprit de les vider. Elle mit le vin au frais, elle passa le tablier, remonta ses cheveux avec un stylo et se mit au travail, elle devait commencer par le rôti, ce qui prendrait le plus de temps…

- Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois aller assister à la remise des prix.

- Bien sûr, merci encore.

- On aura l'occasion de se revoir.

- J'espère bien, _dit-elle avec un sourire._

Pendant que Veronica préparait leur diner, Logan était assis sur une chaise sur l'estrade de la salle de gala. On allait l'appeler à l'instant pour lui remettre la médaille du courage, après avoir passé un an dans l'enfer de l'Afghanistan, le voilà gradé Lieutenant-Colonel.

- Veuillez applaudir comme il se droit le nouveau Lieutenant-Colonel Echolls _dit un des supérieurs._

- Merci _commença Logan. _Je dois vous l'avouer je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise devant un public. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les discours et encore moins pour la communication, mais c'est un devoir, alors je dois m'y plier. Aujourd'hui on m'a remis la médaille du courage pour avoir sauvé des vies lors d'une mission, et j'en suis fier. Nous avons vécu l'enfer pendant cette année-là, la plupart d'entre nous sommes revenus marqués de cette épreuve et d'autres ont perdu la vie. Nous avons fait notre possible pour servir notre pays, au prix de notre vie. Certains d'entre nous sont partis avec des regrets et des remords, d'autres se sont jurés à leur retour de réparer ce qui est réparable et de vivre la vie comme si c'était le dernier jour. Aujourd'hui, je suis devant vous médaillé et gradé, mais en tant qu'homme je ne suis pas accompli, il me reste quelque chose à faire et je ne voudrais pas mourir avec ce regret sur le cœur, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire n'est-ce pas ? J'avais préparé un discours _(montrant la feuille)_ et je viens de vous faire une improvisation. J'ai revu le soleil aujourd'hui, je peux enfin respirer l'air pur, je suis plus qu'heureux et pourtant, je pleure la mort de mes confrères qui ont perdu la vie dans cette bataille. En leur mémoire, nous allons faire une minute de silence _dit-il en concluant…_

Il recula de trois pas tout en fermant les yeux. Avec son discours, il venait de clôturer la remise des médailles, il pourrait enfin s'éclipser de ce gala. La minute prit fin, il serra la main de chaque confrère, supérieur et ami.

Veronica venait de finir de dresser la table, elle prit place sur une chaise et attendit…


	5. Chapitre 4

Veronica fixait la porte depuis un moment, elle commençait à désespérer de ne pas voir Logan franchir le seuil de la maison, elle entendit la poignée grincer et Logan apparut dans l'embouchure quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux en bataille, le vent soufflait un max à l'extérieur.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une fraction de seconde, Veronica se leva pour se diriger vers Logan. Il ferma la porte après avoir salué son chauffeur du soir. Veronica l'enlaça, tout ce temps loin de lui avait été une vraie torture.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre _dit-il tout bas._

- Cela n'a plus d'importance, maintenant tu es là.

- J'ai faim.

- Allons manger.

Il s'installa à table pendant que Veronica réchauffait le repas qui avait refroidi. Logan la regarda de dos, elle semblait à l'aise dans les lieux, il sourit tendrement. Elle posa les plats sur la table avant de servir.

Ils mangèrent en silence, il était content de la revoir même s'il avait espéré qu'elle revienne avant. Elle jouait avec la nourriture. De l'appétit, elle n'en avait plus depuis un moment…

- Tu ne manges pas ? _demanda-t-il soudain._

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Veronica ? Tu m'as l'air soucieuse.

- Non du tout, mange.

Il déposa sa fourchette avant de prendre l'une des mains de Veronica dans la sienne. Elle leva la tête vers lui, des larmes se formaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il se leva pour venir s'accroupir près d'elle. Il caressa l'une des joues de la jeune femme.

- J'ai été dur ce matin, mais comprends-moi, après tout ce temps. Je n'allais pas avoir une autre réaction, mais maintenant, je sais que tu veux arranger les choses, tu peux tout me dire.

- Je repense encore à tout ce temps qu'on a passé à ce fuir. Cela me met en colère contre moi-même.

- Veronica, tu es comme tu es. Je savais que tu avais peur, mais je ne pouvais pas me battre seul alors j'ai baissé les bras, comme toi, et on s'est dirigé droit dans le mur.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Veronica _dit-il en riant doucement_. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. C'est vrai, j'aurais pu te haïr de toutes mes forces, mais c'était inconcevable.

- Tu m'aimes tant ? _demanda-t-elle avant de poser l'une de ses mains sur la joue du jeune homme._

- Depuis trop longtemps.

Il se leva doucement, elle suivit le geste et Logan posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se voulut doux et tendre. La passion était présente, mais le temps, ils en avaient maintenant. Rien ne pressait, pas d'urgence, juste se retrouver.

Il sourit avant de se séparer d'elle. Elle se perdit dans son regard noisette et sourit à son tour. Il prit l'une des roses dans le vase et fit le contour du visage de la jeune femme, elle ferma les yeux pendant ce geste doux.

- Tu m'as réellement manqué Veronica. Je t'aime à en mourir, promets-moi de ne plus fuir, promets-moi de rester auprès de moi, demande-moi ce que tu veux et tu l'auras, si cela me permet de rester à tes côtés.

- Épouse-moi, _dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux._

- Pardon ? _dit-il surpris._

- Épouse-moi. Marions-nous Logan.

- Tu es sûre de toi, Veronica ?

- J'ai réfléchi à cela depuis bien longtemps. Je m'étais demandée pourquoi j'avais peur de m'engager avec toi ? Pourquoi je refusais de comprendre à quel point nous sommes liés ? Logan je t'aime et je sais que c'est toi et personne d'autre. Tu es le seul qui fait battre mon cœur de la sorte _dit-elle en prenant l'une des mains de Logan et en la posant sur sa poitrine. _Duncan, Léo, Piz ont été des erreurs et j'ai appris de mes erreurs, tout ce temps loin de toi. J'ai enfin compris cela. Je sais, j'ai mis du temps, mais je veux plus fuir, je ne veux plus te perdre. Je veux être auprès de toi et pour toujours. Bien sûr, si tu veux de moi _dit-elle tout bas._

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me rends heureux en disant ces mots, Veronica. Oui, je veux de toi et oui nous allons nous marier, mais laisse-moi au moins te faire la demande parce que cela me revient.

- Il n'y a pas de place pour la tradition entre nous _dit-elle avant de l'embrasser._

Il l'enlaça pour l'attirer à lui. Les mots sont dits, le futur s'offre à eux, que reste-t-il pour souder cette promesse ? Rien. Il souffla sur les bougies, il avait mangé ce qu'il fallait, elle n'avait pas faim de nourriture, mais elle avait faim de lui (mon Dieu Cynthia ce n'est pas bien d'écrire cela :-8).

Il lui tendit la main et elle accepta avec joie. Il la détailla une seconde et remarqua qu'elle était vêtue de ses vêtements, il sourit légèrement avant de prendre le chemin des escaliers. Il s'arrêta une seconde et finit par la prendre dans ses bras, comme une jeune mariée et franchit le seuil de sa chambre.

Il la posa sur le lit, il commença à défaire le nœud de sa cravate, les boutons de sa chemise, Veronica était déjà nue, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme…

- Impatiente ?

- Mr Endurance a-t-il perdu la main ?

- Je ne saurais dire, cela date depuis qu'une femme est passée dans mon lit.

- Épargne-moi les détails.

- Parker tu connais ?

- Tu plaisantes ? _demanda-t-elle étonnée._

- Non et je présume qu'il y en a eu d'autres ?

- Non pas après Piz. J'ai fait vœu de chasteté, mais veux-tu bien le rompre en te dépêchant ?

Il finit par retirer son caleçon et alla la rejoindre sur le lit. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux quand il se positionna au-dessus d'elle. Il sourit légèrement avant de remonter les draps au-dessus d'eux.

Elle écarta les jambes pour le laisser se mettre au milieu, il ferma les yeux un instant laissant l'odeur de la jeune femme l'enivrer. Il était à son apogée quand il se laissa glisser en elle. Elle se contracta, elle avait oublié à quel point la taille de son sexe était impressionnante.

- Détends-toi _dit-il à son oreille._

Elle s'agrippa à son cou et il entreprit ses va-et-vient, plus d'un an passé loin de l'autre, plus d'un an que le feu de la passion se consumait en eux et plus d'un an qu'ils attendaient pour se retrouver. Logan se laissa aller au plaisir intense d'être en celle qu'il aime. Veronica se laissa emporter par le plaisir de ressentir celui qu'elle aime en elle…

Des heures étaient passées depuis que leur ébat avait commencé, on ne saurait dire, deux, trois, peu importe maintenant ils s'étaient retrouvés, ils s'étaient assouvis et ils étaient plus que comblés. Logan se laissa tomber sur le côté en sueur et rougit, le cœur battant…

- Je confirme _commença-t-elle._ Tu n'as rien perdu.

- Mon égo est rassuré _dit-il en riant._ Tu es bien là n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ?

- Tu fais des rêves de la sorte ?

- Si je te disais ce qu'on fait dans mes rêves tu serais choquée à vie _dit-il en riant de bon cœur._

- Mais bien sûr _dit-elle en l'assommant d'une tape sur le torse. _Et oui, je suis là.

- Alors c'est parfait.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, il se contenta de caresser son dos doucement afin que le sommeil ne les emporte tous les deux…

Le soleil s'était levé depuis un moment, Veronica s'était réveillée la première. Elle avait pris une douche, préparé le petit déjeuné et du café pour remettre ses esprits en ordre.

Logan passa la main à la place où la jeune femme s'était couchée. Il se leva, la panique au ventre, avant de voir les vêtements de sa belle sur la chaise. Il se donna une tape sur le front avant de se lever et prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Après une bonne douche, il descendit la rejoindre, elle était assise sur une chaise, vêtue d'une chemise, les jambes croisées, tout en lisant le journal.

- Bonjour.

- Bien dormi ? _demanda-t-elle avant de se lever pour lui servir une tasse de café._

- Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps.

Elle sourit avant de lui tendre la tasse, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il la relâcha avant de poser son front sur le sien. Ils s'étaient réellement retrouvés pour le meilleur et pour le pire, cette fois-ci…

Fin Flash-Back


	6. Chapitre 5

Elle recula doucement tout en essuyant ses larmes avec le mouchoir qu'il lui avait tendu. Il se retourna pour fermer la porte de la chambre et la força à s'assoir sur le lit. Il s'accroupit devant elle, elle fuyait son regard.

- Veronica, regarde-moi _dit-il impatient._

- Quoi Logan ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Je sais que tu ne vas pas rester les bras croisés bien que j'aurais aimé que tu laisses la police s'en charger.

- Quelle police ? Tu ne sais pas que l'affaire a été classée sans suite. Ils l'ont torturé, Logan, et pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, Veronica, et je vais paraitre méchant en disant cela, mais je ne veux pas savoir. Remuer le couteau dans la plaie ne va pas le faire revenir et tu le sais très bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes _dit-elle en hurlant_. Tu ne veux pas que je retrouve ceux qui ont fait ça à mon père ? Tu ne veux pas que je les fasse payer ?

- Que vas-tu faire _dit-il à bout de force_. Retourner Neptune ? Les traquer jusqu'à mettre ta propre vie en danger ? As-tu pensé à Lilly, ta fille ? As-tu pensé à moi ?

- Tu es là pour elle. Tu as Dick, tu as Wallace et même Mac, ils seront là pour toi.

- Je rêve _hurla-t-il._

Il se releva, serra les poings, il savait à quel point elle pouvait être têtue et que même s'il la menaçait de s'en aller, elle ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'elle aille jouer à superwoman et à mettre leurs vies en péril. Oui, leurs vies, pas simplement la sienne. Si elle venait à mourir, il mourrait et qu'adviendrait-il de leur petit trésor ?

- Logan…

- Non _hurla-t-il avant de donner un coup de poing au mur, où se trouvait un miroir._

Il sentit la douleur le frapper de plein fouet, le sang commençait à couler lentement le long de sa main. Veronica se leva, choquée, et prit la main du jeune homme entre les siennes pour regarder les dégâts. Il retira sa main avant d'aller se poster devant la fenêtre.

- Encore une fois, tu ne penses qu'à toi.

- Que vas-tu chercher ?

- Tu veux faire justice toi-même, mais tu ne penses pas à nous.

- Logan, c'était mon père.

- Tu auras beau me redire ces mots, cela ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

- Le mien est déjà pris.

- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te regarder jouer avec nos vies. Je repars à Washington avec Lilly dès demain.

- Lo…

- Tu prends les décisions que tu veux, et bien voilà la mienne _dit-il en la coupant._

Il la défiait du regard, elle ne laissait pas de place pour les négociations et, aussi borné qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre, personne ne reviendrait sur sa décision.

- Logan _dit un jeune homme._

- Oui, Dick ?

- On va à la plage avec les petits. Vous nous rejoindrez là-bas ?

- Oui.

Il entendit les pas s'éloigner, son regard toujours dans celui de sa femme. Il avait mal à la main, mais la douleur qu'il avait au cœur lui faisait amplement plus mal.

- Que vas-tu lui dire ?

- À qui ?

- Veronica, je te parle de notre fille, que vas-tu lui dire ?

- Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Elle a deux ans, que va-t-elle comprendre ?

- J'ai une idée, que penses-tu de : « Lilly, maman part à la quête des meurtriers présumés de grand-père. Si un jour tu trouves un paquet devant le pas de la porte, sache que c'est moi » _dit-il en colère._

- Logan je t'interdis.

- Tu m'interdis quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que ce que tu dis a de l'importance, à l'heure actuelle ?

Elle soupira avant de tourner le dos à un Logan plus qu'en colère. Il lui agrippa le bras, elle se retourna pour le dévisager…

- Lâche-moi, Logan !

- Je n'ai pas fini de dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

- Tu as encore des méchancetés à déballer ?

- Je pensais réellement que tu avais compris certaines choses, depuis ce temps. Cela fait cinq ans, je me dis que tu avais peut-être changé.

- Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer.

- On a pris des vœux, mais je refuse de prendre pour le pire.

Flash-Back

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Veronica avait immigré dans la maison de Logan. Elle s'occupait de lui quand il revenait de ses tours de garde et tout le reste. Elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle avait démissionné du F.B.I et évitait toujours le sujet. Mais, ce soir-là, Logan n'allait pas la laisser se défiler.

- Veronica ?

- Oui ?

- Cela fait plus d'un mois que tu es là, je ne veux pas dire que ta présence me déplait, bien au contraire, mais il y a un truc qui me tracasse.

- Je sais ce que c'est. J'ai démissionné du F.B.I.

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai bouclé une affaire qui durait depuis plus de trois ans et j'ai voulu te retrouver, et j'en ai eu assez de ce poste.

- Cela m'étonne, ça a toujours été ton rêve.

- Oui, mais j'aime être indépendante aussi.

- Je vois _dit-il en riant._

Ils étaient installés sur le canapé devant la télé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Logan se détacha légèrement avant de se mettre à genoux, devant Veronica…

- Non, ne me dis pas _commença-t-elle._

- Oui, c'est bien ça _finit-il._

- Logan.

- Laisse-moi faire.

- Je t'en prie _dit-elle en souriant._

- Je suis censé te faire un discours, mais j'ai rien préparé _dit-il en riant._

- Je suis déçue.

- Je n'ai pas fini.

- Oh pardon.

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que Veronica Mars dirait les mots « épouse-moi » à quiconque, je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais tu as changé ou tu commences à changer. On a passé des épreuves tous les deux. Le temps nous a joué défaut, tout comme notre caractère, mais cela n'a plus d'importance, on s'est finalement retrouvé. Veronica, je n'ai pas assez de mots pour te dire à quel point je suis heureux à l'heure actuelle, mais une chose est sûre, je t'aimerai toute ma vie. _(Il sortit un écrin noir de sa poche, l'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une bague __magnifique) _

Il prit la main gauche de Veronica dans l'une des siennes, après avoir retiré la fameuse bague de son écrin. Il la regarda tout en faisant glisser l'objet à son annulaire gauche.

- Il y a pas de place pour la tradition entre nous tu as dit, mais il y a des mots et des gestes. Tu as fait la demande, je fais le reste. Veronica Mars accepte tu d'être ma femme ?

- Oui Logan _dit-elle simplement._

Ils s'étaient embrassés pour sceller cette promesse, deux mois après ils se retrouvaient sur un coin de la plage de Malibu, entourés d'amis et de famille. Veronica était dans une limousine blanche en compagnie de sa demoiselle d'honneur.

- Tu étais si pressée que ça ?

- Oh Mac ce n'est pas le moment, là. Je stresse déjà assez comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu stresses ? Je t'ai vue active pendant ces deux derniers mois, donnant des ordres à gauche, à droite pour que tout soit parfait.

- Oui et alors ? Cela dit tu as vu tout ça d'homme armée il y a ?

- Logan prend ses précautions. Au fait tu l'as dit ?

- Non, je compte le faire ce soir.

- Quelle idée tu as eu.

- Je me le demande bien.

Quelqu'un frappa à la vitre, elle la baissa et remarqua son père en costard blanc, souriant. Veronica fit signe à Mac, c'était le moment. La jeune femme brune sourit à son amie avant de sortir de la limousine.

Elle remonta l'allée couverte de pétales de rose blanche, jeta un regard à son fils âgé à peine de deux mois, dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait depuis l'université…


	7. Chapitre 6

Son père lui tendit la main, elle avait le stress, ces deux mois avaient été l'enfer. Elle avait demandé à tout le monde de venir à Malibu deux semaines avant le mariage pour les répétitions et le reste. Logan avait eu un congé d'un mois et elle bien rien pour le moment.

- Veronica.

- Oui papa ?

- Allons-y, c'est le moment.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Aller viens. Tu le veux depuis toujours, ce n'est pas le moment de douter.

Il lui tendit encore une fois sa main, qu'elle accepta. Elle venait de mettre un pied hors de la limousine, elle respirait bout par bout. Logan regardait l'autel qui avait été dressé pour l'occasion et le prêtre de temps à autre.

- Tu penses qu'elle va venir ? _demanda son ami._

- Richard, tais-toi.

- Je demande juste, pas la peine de m'agresser, Cindy. Et puis tu peux m'appeler Dick comme tout le monde.

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde.

- Stop, j'ai déjà assez le stress comme ça pour vous entendre vous chamailler _dit Logan impatient._

- Elle arrive _dit la jeune femme._

Elle remontait l'allée au bras de son père, plus belle que jamais. Logan dût se rappeler comment respirer pour reprendre son souffle. Dans quelques minutes, ils allaient se lier pour le meilleur et pour le pire devant les gens qu'ils aimaient.

Keith mit la main de sa fille dans celle de Logan, dans un geste vieux comme le monde, mais symbolique. Elle sourit à son père avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme de sa vie.

- Nous voilà réunis aujourd'hui pour unir ces deux jeunes gens par le sacrement du mariage _commença le prêtre…_

Veronica et Logan ne prêtaient pas attention au discours de l'homme d'église sur ce que signifiait le mot mariage et ses engagements. A eux seuls, ils sauraient refaire la définition. Le moment pour échanger les vœux arriva. Logan commença.

- J'avais préparé une fiche pour ce moment, mais je ne me rappelle plus des mots qui y figuraient _commença-t-il. (Des rires dans l'assemblée se firent entendre.)_ La communication et moi, nous ne sommes pas amis, mais je suis disposé à te faire des vœux dignes de Logan Echolls _dit-il en souriant. (Il prit l'alliance que Dick lui tendit et la glissa à l'annulaire de Veronica) _On a fait du chemin tous les deux. A chaque fois que je croyais te perdre pour de bon, tu revenais à moi. A la fin, j'ai fini par espérer à chaque rupture que tu serais derrière moi, mais ce jour-là, quand tu as prononcé ces mots, bien que j'aie voulu te retenir, je t'ai laissée partir et j'ai refait ma vie. Nous revoilà ici, malgré le temps, les mots et ta mauvaise foi pour nous unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. J'aurais juste une demande à te faire : cette fois-ci, ça sera pour le meilleur, le pire oublions-le.

Elle le regardait les larmes aux yeux, oui elle était heureuse, oui elle avait pris la bonne décision et oui elle le voulait pour toujours. Elle prit l'alliance que Mac lui tendit et la glissa à son annulaire.

- Je suis telle que je suis, égoïste, dotée d'une mauvaise foi et surtout, par-dessus tout, je refuse de faire confiance à quiconque. Je me rappellerai toujours ce jour où je t'ai volé un baiser sur ce balcon du Camelot. Je t'avais détesté de tout mon être pendant la période de la mort de Lilly et me revoir, moi, Veronica Mars, embrasser Logan Echolls. Nous avons dérapé, j'ai dérapé et je ne voulais pas admettre que je t'aimais plus que la raison alors je t'ai testé, repoussé dans tes retranchements et j'en suis désolée, mais cela nous a rendu plus forts, alors oui, maintenant, c'est pour le meilleur _conclut-elle._

- Je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée _dit le prêtre._

Logan encadra le visage de sa femme de ses mains et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. L'assemblée se mit à applaudir et ils se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Prête, madame Echolls ?_demanda le jeune homme._

- Je vais devoir m'y habituer.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible _plaisanta le blond._

- Merci Dick _soupira-t-elle._

Il lui tendit la main et se mit à courir sur l'allée couverte de pétales de rose en direction de la limousine qui les attendait sur le parking. Tout le monde prit la direction de sa voiture pour se rendre à la salle de réception.

Tout le monde était installé à une table, les mariés avec leurs témoins et suite de suite. Mac avait son petit Maxime dans les bras et Dick riait aux éclats avec sa petite Melissa, qu'il avait fini par accepter, même si cela avait été soudain pour lui.

- Une minute d'attention _finit-il par demander._

- Non, Dick _soupira la jeune mariée._

- C'est la tradition _dit son père._

- On avait dit pas de discours.

- Arrête de râler V _soupira Wallace._

- Ok, ok nous t'écoutons _dit-elle en se résignant._

Il but une gorgée de champagne avant de regarder tout le monde et de trinquer avec son meilleur ami. Ils échangèrent un regard complice…

- Je ne sais même pas par où commencer _dit-il en riant._

- Par le début _plaisanta Wallace._

- Super _soupira Veronica._

- Bon alors le début. Veronica Mars, je vais commencer par Mars, vu que c'est à ce nom je t'ai connue. Fouineuse à ses heures perdues, battante à ses heures de gloire, mais surtout cruelle à ses jours de mauvaise foi. Au début, j'ai cru à une blague en les voyant ensemble, ce qui avait bien fini par me faire rire, mais avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, elle lui avait déjà brisé le cœur…

- Oh je t'en prie Dick.

- Laisse-moi parler Ronnie.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux et prit sa main dans la sienne tout en se concentrant sur le monologue du témoin…

- Donc, je disais que tu étais une briseuse de cœur. Logan a vu des couleurs avec toi, mais jamais je ne l'ai vu se morfondre quand c'était une autre femme qui le quittait. Je n'ai jamais compris l'amour qu'il te vouait et pourtant j'ai fait mon possible pour y arriver…

- Normal, tu n'as pas de cerveau _plaisanta Mac en le coupant._

- Boire était son échappatoire et pourtant, même Jack n'arrivait pas à le remettre sur pied. Alors il se mentait à lui-même et se disait qu'il pouvait vivre sans toi, ce qui s'avérait faux. Quand il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, qu'il 0llaita s'engager dans l'armée, je lui ai ri au nez. Mais quand je suis rentré de mes vacances paradisiaques, j'ai retrouvé la suite vide avec une lettre sur la table basse et, ce jour-là, je t'ai maudite, où tu pouvais te trouver _dit-il en riant_. Logan a vécu dans ton ombre, tu l'as toujours su et tu as joué de cela. Mais aujourd'hui, tu as prouvé à tout le monde que tu pouvais guérir certaines de ses blessures et t'es enfin décidée à lui dire oui, à mon plus grand malheur _dit-il en levant son verre._

- Époustouflant merci, je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie _ironisa-t-elle._

Tout le monde se mit à rire, Mac regarda Veronica, celle-ci secoua la tête, alors elle se contenta de lancer la musique. Les mariés ouvrirent la danse avec la chanson de Mike Doughty -I Hear the Bells ou The Perisher – Sway.

- Heureuse ? _demanda Logan._

- Drôle de question.

- Une simple question.

- Tu veux être rassuré ?

- En quelque sorte.

- Mr Echolls vous allez devoir me supporter très, mais très très longtemps.

- Avec joie _dit-il en riant._

- Logan, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

- Oui ?

- Je me suis engagée dans l'armée.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

- Sachant qu'on allait se marier, tu aurais pu en parler avec moi, tu le sais.

- Oui, mais tu sais que j'aime prendre mes propres décisions.

- Et bien, c'est quelque chose que tu devras apprendre à changer _dit-il en s'éloignant._

C'était l'un de ses principaux défauts qui lui jouait souvent des tours. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, son père demanda son tour de dance qu'elle accepta à contre cœur.

Le plus beau jour de sa vie avait fini avec une dispute et cela n'avait été que le début d'une longue série…

Fin Flash-Back


	8. Chapitre 7

Elle le regarda sans joie, oui elle n'allait pas changer de ce côté, elle prenait les décisions qu'elle voulait. Il lâcha son bras avant de se diriger vers la porte…

- Tu as fini ? _demanda-t-elle._

- À quoi bon perdre mon temps à te parler !

- Tu as raison, le sujet est clos.

- Je t'avertis, quand tu seras dépassée par les évènements, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

- Tu resteras les bras croisés si…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, elle avait oublié les derniers évènements alors elle se contenta de soupirer. Logan ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour se diriger dans la salle de bain pour nettoyer sa blessure.

Elle le regarda faire, appuyée au chambranle de la porte, elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle finit par prendre le désinfectant de ses mains pour le soigner, il avait le visage ferme. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'avait l'intention de revenir sur leur décision…

- Merci _dit-il quand elle finit son bandage._

- De rien _se contenta-t-elle de répondre._

Il la contourna pour sortir, mais elle le retint le bras. Il se retourna lentement pour la regarder, les plis sur le front. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Oh non, tu ne m'auras pas de la sorte.

- T'ai-je demandé quelque chose ?

- Je te connais, Veronica, et non, tu ne m'auras pas de la sorte.

- Une dernière fois ?

- Non, c'est non.

- Lo…

- J'ai dit non ! _la coupa-t-il sec._

Elle s'avança vers lui, le regard perdu dans celui de son mari. Il était en colère et ne voulait pas se laisser embobiner par la seule femme qui le rendait vulnérable. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se colla à lui.

- Ver…

La suite se perdit dans le baiser qu'elle lui donna, elle savait comment le faire craquer et elle avait bien l'intention d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait. C'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait pour se donner du courage pour la suite des évènements.

Il finit par la soulever, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il avait encore une fois rendu les armes, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait dire « oui » pour sa quête de justice. Il poussa la porte de la chambre de son pied avant de la poser sur le lit.

- Veronica, non je ne peux pas _dit-il tout à coup. _

- Logan _répliqua-t-elle en soupirant._

- Tu sais me manipuler quand il le faut, mais LÀ je refuse de faire un compromis avec toi.

- On ne parle pas de compromis, mais juste d'un besoin.

- Un besoin et après tu attendras qu'on ait fini pour me sortir la carte de la tendresse et pour que je finisse par dire oui.

- Oh, je t'en prie Logan, arrête avec ça.

- Non, je n'arrêterai pas, parce que je refuse que tu joues à la roulette russe avec nos vies.

- Tu as dit que tu partais à Washington, et bien pars.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je perds mon temps à te parler. Je vais aller rejoindre Lilly et les autres sur la plage.

- Lo…

- Non ! J'ai bien envie de toi, mais dans d'autres circonstances, pas celle-ci !

Il se leva pour sortir, elle le retint encore une fois, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le faire craquer, non pas du tout, juste lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Logan, c'était mon père et j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi ils lui ont fait subir cela.

- Je veux bien te croire, mais cela ne vas pas le ramener que tu saches ou non ce qu'ils voulaient de lui.

- Laisse tomber.

- C'est ce que je faisais, mais tu m'as retenu. Maintenant, je vais rejoindre notre fille innocente à la plage et la faire vivre son enfance, loin de tout danger.

- Que vas-tu chercher ? Que je ne l'aime pas ?

- Loin de moi de penser à cela, mais ton combat n'est pas le nôtre.

- Lo…

Il lui avait claqué la porte au nez, il était sur le perron, appuyé sur la barre et le regard perdu dans le vide. Il soupira, que pouvait-il bien faire ? Rien de rien, Veronica n'écoute personne et fait toujours ce qu'elle veut…

Flash-Back

Ils allaient fêter leurs trois ans de mariage, elle était encore au travail et lui, il venait de rentrer d'une réunion sur la sécurité civile. Il était encore monté en grade, le voilà devenu « Major-Général » au début il avait l'intention de refuser, cela l'empêcherait d'aller plus souvent sur le terrain, mais il voulait une famille alors il avait décidé de se sacrifier.

Elle refusait de parler enfant, chaque fois il voulait aborder le sujet. Elle avait pris goût à l'armée et avait bien l'intention de toucher à tout et, maintenant, elle voulait faire tireur d'élite, ce qui avait énervé Logan, quand il avait vu le dossier de Veronica parmi la pile sur son bureau.

Il était dans leur cuisine, plongé dans un dossier d'un officiel à revendiquer Le jeune homme aurait bu le soir de son service et avait fini par tirer sur l'un de ses collègues par mégarde, il soupira ça lui rappelait encore sa jeunesse…

- Bonsoir _dit-elle en retirant ses rangers devant la porte._

- Bonsoir.

- Désolée pour le retard, mais Le Sergent Taner n'avait pas l'intention de nous lâcher, si je l'avais pas supplié que ce soir est un soir important.

- J'imagine _dit-il toujours plongé dans son dossier._

- Une préférence ?

- Ce que tu voudras.

- Logan ?

- Quoi _dit-il en levant la tête._

- Si tu es de mauvaise humeur, je refuse d'en faire les frais.

Il soupira avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Il allait prendre une douche et se mettre devant un film comme tous les soirs et finir par s'endormir devant, comme toujours. Elle le suivit en silence.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as pour que je sache si je dois m'excuser.

- Il n'y a rien, pourquoi ?

- Regarde-moi au moins _dit-elle en le retournant brusquement._

- Cela fait trois ans qu'on est marié. A chaque fois que je te parle d'enfant tu me parles carrière, que veux-tu que je dise ?

- Donc c'est ça le problème.

- Non ce n'est pas ça le problème. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de sortir ce soir, alors je vais aller prendre une douche, regarder une virée en enfer 1, si jamais la fatigue ne m'a pas emporté, je regarderai le 2 _dit-il en partant en direction de la salle de bain._

Elle le regarda s'en aller avant de se diriger vers la commode, ouvrit un tiroir, leva une pile de vêtements et regarda un petit objet. Elle le prit dans ses mains, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle l'avait mis là avec l'intention de lui dire ce soir, mais vu sa mauvaise humeur cela risquait d'être écourté.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle n'avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours rivés sur la barre bleue indiquant ce qu'il désirait tant…

- Veronica _dit-il intrigué._

- Tiens _dit-elle en lui donnant l'objet._

- Qu'est-ce…

Il ne put finir, ayant compris ce que c'était. Il la regarda, puis l'objet, encore elle et encore l'objet avant d'avancer vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Joyeux anniversaire _dit-elle finalement._

- Je suis désolé.

- Je comprends, c'est soudain pour moi, mais je sais que tu le veux ce bébé alors je vais me sacrifier.

- Veronica, il n'y a rien à sacrifier, c'est notre enfant, notre sang.

- Je sais _dit-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse._

Ce soir-là, avait débuté une longue lignée de disputes pour un couple qui avait passé trois ans de mariage sans embuscade et voir remplis de routine…


	9. Chapitre 8

Elle venait d'avoir six mois de grossesse, le médecin avait exigé qu'elle fasse attention à elle et le repos était de programme pour les mois à venir. Elle était allongée sur le canapé quand son téléphone sonna.

- Alors comment se porte la future maman ?

- Salut Mac, je vais bien !

- Vu ta voix, tu n'es pas enchantée.

- Disons que je ne peux plus rien faire, mise à part rester allongée.

- Alors, fille ou garçon ?

- On ne sait pas.

- Comment ça ? _demanda-t-elle déçue._

- Logan ne veut pas savoir et moi ça ne me gêne pas.

- Oh, je vois. Sinon ça s'est arrangé ?

- Non.

- Veronica _dit-elle en soupirant._

Effectivement, le couple Echolls était en froid. Veronica n'avait pas l'intention de prendre des congés de maternité au-delà des un an qu'on lui avait attribué d'office et cela avait mis Logan en colère.

- Quand viendras-tu à Neptune ?

- Je t'attends pour mes sept mois et n'oublie pas le petit Maxime et la petite Veronica _répondit-elle en évitant sa question._

- Ok, j'ai compris. Par contre Max ne pourra pas se libérer, tu pourras nous supporter nous trois ?

- Si cela m'empêche de voir la tête boudeuse de Logan, oui je suis prête.

- Ok, je vais y aller c'est l'heure du biberon de la petite.

- Passe le bonsoir à ton mari.

- Avec joie et fais attention à mon prince ou à ma princesse _dit-elle avant de raccrocher._

Elle sourit, Mac avait fait du chemin depuis ce temps, mariée avec Max et deux enfants. Le petit Maxime qui venait de fêter ses trois ans et la petite Veronica qui allait avoir quatre mois. Elle regarda l'horloge, Logan n'allait pas tarder à rentrer…

- Veronica _dit-il quelques minutes plus tard._

- Dans le salon.

- Ton père a essayé de te joindre.

- Je sais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre.

- Rappelle-le, ça semble important.

- Oui ce soir, là je n'ai pas trop envie de l'entendre se plaindre.

Il leva les épaules avant de se diriger à l'étage pour se changer. À vrai dire, Keith voulait voir sa fille, mais celle-ci refusait d'aller à Neptune, elle était partie pour ne plus y retourner et Keith refusait de prendre l'avion trop de temps, cela le fatiguait, il devenait vieux.

Quelques semaines plus tard Veronica était à l'aéroport, le ventre bien arrondi, attendant son amie qui arrivait avec ses progénitures, mais elle fut surprise de voir une tête chauve arriver avec elle…

- Honey _dit l'homme souriant._

- Papa _dit-elle émue._

- Surprise _cria la jeune femme._

- Merci Mac.

- À vrai dire, j'y suis pour rien, il a voulu te faire la surprise alors on a pris le même vol.

- Allons à la maison.

Tout le monde était à table parlant de tout et de rien, Keith regardait sa fille, les larmes aux yeux. Il était content de la voir heureuse et épanouie, bientôt il allait être grand-père, c'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé.

- Alors, fille ou garçon ? _demanda Keith._

- Logan ne veut pas savoir _répondit Veronica._

- Et pourquoi mon garçon ?

- J'aime bien l'inconnu _dit-il en riant._

- Et quelle est la couleur de la chambre ?

- Blanc et Vert.

- Super _ironisa Mac._

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de rire. Elle se leva pour débarrasser la table, tout le monde partit dans le salon pour le café. Keith revint sur ses pas …

- Veronica.

- Oui ?

- On peut parler.

- Oui bien sûr ?

- Je sais que tu sais ce que tu fais, mais maintenant tu as une famille. Tu devrais apprendre à prendre des décisions en rapport avec eux.

- Oh je vois, il s'est plaint à toi.

- Non, je l'ai compris au son de sa voix.

- Papa…

- Je sais, tu es grande _la coupa-t-il_. Mais tu connais Logan, il t'aime et veut ton bonheur.

- Oui, je le sais.

Un mois après cette discussion, Keith était rentré chez lui et avait eu la parole de sa fille qu'elle ferait tout pour préserver sa famille, pas comme il avait laissé la sienne éclater. Veronica était à la douche quand elle sentit une douleur violente.

- Logan _cria-t-elle._

- Quoi _dit-il en passant la tête par l'embouchure de la porte._

- J'ai mal.

- Quoi ! Oh viens.

- Je n'arrive pas à bouger ça ! Ha _cria-t-elle._

Elle agrippa le bras de Logan, celui-ci coupa l'eau, mit le peignoir de sa femme sur elle. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle pesait, mais il avait assez de force pour ne pas tomber. Il attrapa le sac qu'elle avait préparé le jour même, sachant que ça n'allait pas tarder.

Il venait de la poser sur le brancard que l'infirmière lui avait indiqué. Elle partit en salle de travail et lui, il se préparait pour aller la rejoindre. Il était heureux, sa progéniture allait voir le jour il attendait cela depuis trop longtemps.

Elle était en sueur et criait de toutes ses forces tellement la douleur était insupportable. Il prit la main qu'elle lui avait tendue et entreprit de la soutenir moralement.

- C'est ce que tu voulais.

- C'est ce qu'on voulait _rectifia-t-il._

- Lilly-Rose Lynn Echolls _dit-elle en poussant encore._

- Quoi ?

- C'est une fille, Logan.

- Comment tu sais ?

- L'instinct _dit-elle en hurlant._

Elle poussa encore et encore avant d'entendre les cris de leur enfant envahir la pièce. Elle se sentit soulagée, elle ferma les yeux avant que la sage-femme ne pose leur fille sur son ventre.

- Blonde _dit-il en souriant._

- Une part de moi, mais elle te ressemble.

- Lilly-Rose Lynn, bienvenue parmi nous _dit-il heureux._

La sage-femme reprit la petite pour la nettoyer pendant qu'on administrait les derniers soins à Veronica. Quelques instants après, elle était allongée dans une chambre, attendant qu'on lui ramène son petit trésor.

Logan avait prévenu tout le monde de la naissance de leur enfant, il était au téléphone avec son meilleur ami…

- Te voilà papa.

- Oui Dick.

- Prépare-toi pour les couches.

- Je l'attends depuis tellement longtemps que cela n'est qu'un détail.

- Je suis content pour toi.

- Merci, je vais te laisser je vais aller les rejoindre _dit-il avant de raccrocher._

Il regarda sa femme et la deuxième femme de sa vie par la petite vitre de la porte en souriant, ce jour-là il s'était promis de les protéger envers et contre tout…

Fin Flash-Back

La sonnerie de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité, il remarqua le nom de Dick avant de décrocher.

- J'arrive.

- Logan _dit-il affolé._

- Quoi Dick, tu me fais peur.

- Lilly-Rose _finit-il par dire._

Logan lâcha son téléphone avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la plage…


	10. Chapitre 9

Veronica entendit les pas de Logan s'éloigner à grande vitesse, elle ouvrit la porte et vit le téléphone par terre et Dick qui continuait de crier au téléphone…

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Veronica ?

- Oui c'est moi, j'ai vu Logan s'éloigner en courant, je suppose et son téléphone était par terre.

- C'est ta fille.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone avant de courir en direction de la plage, la peur au ventre, le cœur meurtri, elle le savait, elle le sentait qu'elle allait la perdre. Oh non !

Logan arriva au moment où l'ambulancier releva le brancard, il serra la main de sa petite pendant que l'ambulancier rentra le brancard à l'arrière du véhicule.

- On vous suit _dit Wallace qui tenait son fils dans ses bras._

- Veronica…

- On va la ramener, ne t'inquiète pas _dit Mac._

- La porte se referma sur lui, il pleurait. Non, il ne pourrait survivre s'il venait à la perdre…

Veronica arriva au moment où l'ambulance tournait au carrefour, elle s'effondra dans les bras de Dick qui lâcha la main de Melissa.

- Du calme, allons les rejoindre.

- Que…Que…

- Viens, on va tout te dire.

Elle remarqua les voitures des shérifs arrivés et Eli qui parlait avec l'un de ses subordonnés, elle avait une idée de ce qui se passait. Elle soupira tout en prenant place à l'arrière du véhicule de Dick.

- Parle.

On venait d'arriver sur la plage _commença le blond, _Melissa jouait avec la petite Élizabeth et Wallace l'avait dans ses bras et d'un coup on a vu du sang couler le long de son ventre…

- Comment ça ? _le coupa-t-elle._

- Wallace était face au parking et il l'avait changée de bras à ce moment.

- Oh mon Dieu.

- Je ne sais pas si c'était lui qui était visé ou la petite, mais je suis désolé Veronica. Elle vivra, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle ferma les yeux tout en essuyant ses larmes, elle devrait être forte pour leur petite. Elle reçut un texto au moment où Dick se gara sur le parking.

« Le jeu ne fait que commencer. »

Elle le rangea dans sa poche et se mit en route pour rejoindre Logan. Celui-ci avait du sang sur la main et sur sa chemise blanche. Il faisait les cent pas dans le couloir, tout en priant même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'appelle prière.

- Logan _dit-elle._

- Quoi ? Tu viens voir les dégâts ?

- Calme-toi Logan _dit Dick._

- Ne me dis pas de me calmer, ma fille est entre la vie et la mort alors non je ne vais pas me calmer…

- Et tu penses que c'est en t'en prenant à moi qu'elle ira bien ? _le coupa-t-elle._

Il l'agrippa par le bras tout en la secouant pour faire ses dents s'entrechoquer et finit par planter son regard dans le sien.

Oui Veronica, si je m'en prends à toi, j'irai mieux. C'est de ta faute si tout cela arrive, je refuse que tu t'approches d'elle ou de moi à partir de maintenant.

- Dude _dit le blond et mettant une main ferme sur ses épaules._ Lâche-la, c'est aussi sa fille.

- Non plus maintenant.

- Lo…

Tu veux être libre pour faire ce que tu veux, alors va ! Tu veux aussi divorcer, envoie-moi les papiers, mais je ne te donnerai jamais sa garde _dit-il en s'écroulant en larmes à ses pieds._

- Logan _dit-elle avant de le prendre dans ses bras._

Il la serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, il avait besoin d'elles pour vivre, les deux femmes de sa vie étaient ses piliers, il ne pourrait vivre s'il venait à perdre l'une d'elle.

- Je suis désolé _dit-il tout en l'embrassant._ Je t'aime Veronica, mais elle est aussi importante que toi, je ne pourrais pas…

- Chut _le coupa-t-elle_, elle vivra, nous sommes ses parents, deux survivants, elle a notre force, elle vivra Logan.

- Ronnie _dit-il avant de la serrer dans ses bras._

Logan était inconsolable, Dick, Mac, Wallace étaient derrière eux, Mac se tourna pour demander à Max de rentrer avec les enfants, elle l'informerait des détails par téléphone.

Logan finit par se lever avant de s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises mises à leur disposition. Il serra la main de Veronica dans la sienne avec force… Les heures passèrent avant qu'un des médecins n'arrive.

- Les parents de la petite ?

- C'est nous _dit Logan tout en se levant_. Dites-moi qu'elle va bien.

- Elle va bien, pas d'inquiétude. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais elle vivra, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Merci docteur.

- Elle sera en salle de réveil dans pas longtemps, prenez soin de vous _dit-il avant de s'éloigner._

Il se retourna vers Veronica, il ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. Lilly-Rose était en vie, mais il était sûr que c'était de la faute de Veronica si elle était ici maintenant.

- Je vais la voir.

- Lo…

- J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

- Veronica _dit Mac._

- Laissez-nous, s'il vous plait.

- On t'attend sur le parking.

- Non rentrez, je prendrai un taxi.

- Ok _dit Wallace._

Elle les regarda s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers Logan, celui-ci regardait le mur en face de lui tout en secouant la tête, il essayait de reprendre pied.

- Tu ne croyais pas ce que tu disais ?

- J'en sais rien, je ne sais plus rien. Mais une chose est sûre, tu nous mets en danger.

- Logan arrête !

- Quoi Veronica ? Je ne pourrai pas supporter cela bien longtemps, je ne peux pas toujours vous protéger. Regarde, même pas une semaine et on se retrouve à son chevet. Demain, ce sera qui ?

Elle soupira tout en se mettant en face de lui, elle prit son visage entre ses mains, mais Logan détourna le regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- Ce que je veux et ce que tu veux sont deux choses différentes, alors laisse tomber, laisse-moi y aller.

- Logan _cria-t-elle._ C'est aussi ma fille. C'était mon père, alors écoute, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire, mais tu devras l'accepter…

- Non ! _la coupa-t-il_. Je ne veux rien savoir, le peu que je saurai, le mieux je me porterai _dit-il avant de s'éloigner._

Veronica le regarda s'éloigner avant qu'elle ne prenne le chemin inverse. Elle sortit son téléphone et appela le numéro qui lui avait envoyé le texto.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens _dit une voix masculine._

- T'en prendre à ma famille, c'est la dernière chose que tu aurais dû faire. Je te trouverai où que tu sois, et ce que je te réserve comme mort dépassera tous tes cauchemars.

- Tic-Tac Tic-tac dit l'homme en riant avant de raccrocher.

Elle avait envie de hurler, elle se retourna une dernière fois avant d'appeler un taxi et de prendre le chemin de NGH pour se reposer, elle ramènerait une chemise à Logan dans quelques heures en espérant qu'il serait calmé.

Elle ne savait pas comment et quand, mais elle se rendrait justice, et celui qui se cachait derrière tout cela mordrait la poussière…


	11. Chapitre 10

Veronica était couchée sur le dos, elle tourna la tête pour regarder le réveil, il n'était que trois heures du matin et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'avoir Logan près d'elle. Elle se leva, prit une douche et sortit de l'hôtel avec un petit sac à la main. Trouver un taxi fut un jeu d'enfant, l'hôpital était désert, elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs ou à la réception.

Elle monta à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Lilly-Rose et poussa la porte, Logan était endormi sur la chaise, sa pose semblait inconfortable. Il avait les sourcils plissés par l'inquiétude, elle s'avança vers le lit de sa fille, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était toute sa vie. Certes elle prenait des choix qui les mettaient en danger, mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

- Maman _dit la petite faiblement._

- Chut mon cœur, rendors-toi.

- Je te cherchais, papa a dit tu étais partie sans me voir.

- Papa est fâché contre moi, mais je suis là maintenant, allez dors Lilly. Elle ferma les yeux tout en baillant, Veronica lui caressa les cheveux doucement et se leva pour aller se mettre face à la fenêtre quand la petite finit par s'endormir.

- Veronica _dit Logan avec une voix ensommeillée._

- Oui ?

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue près de vous.

- Ok.

Il porta son attention sur Lilly, il soupira, il ne savait que faire. Il aimait sa femme tout aussi bien que sa fille, mais pour protéger l'une, il devrait laisser l'autre.

- Logan…

- Non Veronica _la coupa-t-il_, pas maintenant je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer.

- Je ne veux pas me disputer, simplement te parler.

- As-tu l'intention de me dire que tu laisses tomber ?

- Non.

- Alors on n'a rien à se dire.

Veronica soupira tout en allant se poster devant un Logan qui avait l'air affligé. Il se borna à ne pas croiser son regard, mais il finit par céder.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que tu es contre ce que j'ai décidé, mais je le dois Logan, il joue avec moi, même si j'arrêtais, cela ne garantit pas ce qu'ils ont décidé.

- Tu essaies de me convaincre ?

- Logan, il m'a envoyé un texto me disant « ça ne fait que commencer », ça veut tout dire. Même si je décide de ne rien faire, il continuera jusqu'à ce que je le traque.

- Donc tu veux que je reste et te regarde te lancer à la chasse à l'homme ?

- Non, je te demande de comprendre et de me laisser faire.

- Veronica…

- Logan je t'en supplie _le coupa-t-elle_, je ne te demande pas de m'aider, je te demande de me laisser faire, je sais que c'est contre tes instincts de protecteur, mais…

- Mais rien _la coupa-t-il énervé_, tu penses que je vais rester les bras croisés et te laisser courir après ces fous ? Ma décision est prise, tu veux jouer à WoderWomen c'est ton choix, mais pour ma part c'est sans moi. Nous resterons à Neptune, mais sache que je ne veux pas que Lilly soit au milieu de tout cela.

- Elle y est déjà, être ma fille l'a mise en danger, être mon mari va te mettre en danger, me connaitre suffit amplement à vous mettre en danger. Écoute et comprends que cette personne me veut et fera tout pour me faire du mal alors que je reste les bras croisés ou que je le traque, ça sera la même chose. Logan, je ne vais pas rester assise pendant qu'il tuera l'un de vous pour me faire sortir de mon trou !

- Je ne peux pas te regarder te jeter dans la fosse au lion.

- Et moi, je ne peux pas vous regarder mourir l'un après l'autre !

Aussi borné l'un que l'autre, cette conversation ne mènera nulle part et ils le savaient, alors encore une fois l'un d'eux allait céder.

- D'accord _dit-il en soupirant_, encore une fois je cède Veronica, j'ai l'impression de toujours me sacrifier pour toi. Est-cela l'ampleur de notre couple ? Est-cela tout ce que je représente pour toi ? Je dois être celui qui cède toujours ?

- Désolée Logan _dit-elle avec une petite voix_, je t'aime, j'aime Lilly, je vous aime plus que ma propre vie, s'il s'attaquait à moi en me jurant de vous laisser vivre, j'accepterais la mort à bras ouverts.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise _dit-il en se levant_. Je ne veux pas que tu joues à l'agneau sacrifié, tu veux l'arrêter je ne dirai rien, mais je refuse de te perdre, fais attention à toi Veronica. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

- Tu vivras pour elle _dit-elle en regardant Lilly endormie_. Elle aura besoin de toi si quelque chose m'arrivait.

- Fais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas, je te préviens si tu te blesses ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, on rentre à la maison.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine tout en respirant son odeur, elle ne savait par où commencer. Ils s'installèrent dans le coin de la chambre, Veronica s'endormit sur l'épaule de Logan, celui-ci la regarda dormir, il ne savait pas s'il avait pris la bonne décision, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le lendemain Veronica se réveilla avec plein de courbatures, Logan et Lilly étaient déjà levés, elle les regarda tout en souriant.

- Maman.

- Bonjour mon bébé.

- Le médecin a dit qu'elle se remet bien, elle pourra sortir dans quelques jours.

- Super, tu as une idée d'où on pourra habiter ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester à NGH encore longtemps.

- J'avais déjà eu l'intention d'acheter une villa ici, tu n'as qu'à en choisir une et on s'installera.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Si je t'en parle c'est que j'ai déjà réfléchi à cela.

- Ok je vais aller voir Wallace et Eli, je t'ai apporté des vêtements, ah mais tu t'es déjà changé.

- Oui et j'attends Dick.

- Ok j'y vais alors.

Elle s'arrêta pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille et sur la bouche de son mari, celui-ci la retint par la taille pour intensifier leur baiser, il la relâcha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Fais attention à toi Veronica.

- Je te le promets.

Elle sortit de la chambre sous le regard inquiet de Logan, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et croisa le jeune homme blond.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliés.

- Si on veut _dit la jeune femme_, écoute prends soin de lui, je sais que tu m'en veux pas moment de n'en faire qu'à ma tête, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Ronnie tu es un mystère pour moi, si Logan a pu vivre tout ce temps avec toi et bien je pense qu'il a su cerner ton personnage donc t'inquiète pas, je passerai encore derrière toi pour arranger les dégâts.

- Merci, au fait dis-lui que je passerai à l'agence avant de venir le voir.

- D'accord.

Elle appréciait ce blond avec le QI d'un moineau, mais sans lui Logan n'aurait pas pu survivre dans des situations dans lesquelles elle les mettait. Elle monta dans un taxi et appela son ami. Dick poussa la porte de la chambre de Lilly et trouva les occupants en pleine conversation.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse.

- Bonjour tonton Disch.

- Une chose qui n'a pas changé _dit-il en râlant_, bonjour boucle d'or.

- Tu m'as ramené ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé à ma secrétaire de faire les recherches et je crois qu'elle a dit c'est un sac de nœud que vas-tu faire Logan ?

- La protéger sans qu'elle le sache. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était et la laisser partir en quête de justice seule. J'ai appelé mon supérieur et après qu'on ait acheté cette villa ici tu vas devoir t'y faire, mais la villa sera bouclée de soldats et de caméras en tout genre.

- Elle ne va pas aimer.

- Peu importe, j'ai accepté qu'elle enquête, elle ne peut me retirer l'envie de les protéger.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Garde un œil sur elle, j'arrive.

Dick secoua la tête et sortit une tablette de chocolat de sa poche pour la donner à une Lilly toute souriante. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que les grands avaient, mais elle était heureuse de les voir.


	12. Chapitre 11

Veronica était couchée sur le dos, elle tourna la tête pour regarder le réveil, il n'était que trois heures du matin et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'avoir Logan près d'elle. Elle se leva, prit une douche et sortit de l'hôtel avec un petit sac à la main. Trouver un taxi fut un jeu d'enfant, l'hôpital était désert, elle ne croisa personne dans les couloirs ou à la réception.

Elle monta à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Lilly-Rose et poussa la porte, Logan était endormi sur la chaise, sa pose semblait inconfortable. Il avait les sourcils plissés par l'inquiétude, elle s'avança vers le lit de sa fille, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était toute sa vie. Certes elle prenait des choix qui les mettaient en danger, mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

- Maman _dit la petite faiblement._

- Chut mon cœur, rendors-toi.

- Je te cherchais, papa a dit tu étais partie sans me voir.

- Papa est fâché contre moi, mais je suis là maintenant, allez dors Lilly. Elle ferma les yeux tout en baillant, Veronica lui caressa les cheveux doucement et se leva pour aller se mettre face à la fenêtre quand la petite finit par s'endormir.

- Veronica _dit Logan avec une voix ensommeillée._

- Oui ?

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Non.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue près de vous.

- Ok.

Il porta son attention sur Lilly, il soupira, il ne savait que faire. Il aimait sa femme tout aussi bien que sa fille, mais pour protéger l'une, il devrait laisser l'autre.

- Logan…

- Non Veronica _la coupa-t-il_, pas maintenant je suis fatigué et je n'ai pas envie de me disputer.

- Je ne veux pas me disputer, simplement te parler.

- As-tu l'intention de me dire que tu laisses tomber ?

- Non.

- Alors on n'a rien à se dire.

Veronica soupira tout en allant se poster devant un Logan qui avait l'air affligé. Il se borna à ne pas croiser son regard, mais il finit par céder.

- Quoi ?

- Je sais que tu es contre ce que j'ai décidé, mais je le dois Logan, il joue avec moi, même si j'arrêtais, cela ne garantit pas ce qu'ils ont décidé.

- Tu essaies de me convaincre ?

- Logan, il m'a envoyé un texto me disant « ça ne fait que commencer », ça veut tout dire. Même si je décide de ne rien faire, il continuera jusqu'à ce que je le traque.

- Donc tu veux que je reste et te regarde te lancer à la chasse à l'homme ?

- Non, je te demande de comprendre et de me laisser faire.

- Veronica…

- Logan je t'en supplie _le coupa-t-elle_, je ne te demande pas de m'aider, je te demande de me laisser faire, je sais que c'est contre tes instincts de protecteur, mais…

- Mais rien _la coupa-t-il énervé_, tu penses que je vais rester les bras croisés et te laisser courir après ces fous ? Ma décision est prise, tu veux jouer à WoderWomen c'est ton choix, mais pour ma part c'est sans moi. Nous resterons à Neptune, mais sache que je ne veux pas que Lilly soit au milieu de tout cela.

- Elle y est déjà, être ma fille l'a mise en danger, être mon mari va te mettre en danger, me connaitre suffit amplement à vous mettre en danger. Écoute et comprends que cette personne me veut et fera tout pour me faire du mal alors que je reste les bras croisés ou que je le traque, ça sera la même chose. Logan, je ne vais pas rester assise pendant qu'il tuera l'un de vous pour me faire sortir de mon trou !

- Je ne peux pas te regarder te jeter dans la fosse au lion.

- Et moi, je ne peux pas vous regarder mourir l'un après l'autre !

Aussi borné l'un que l'autre, cette conversation ne mènera nulle part et ils le savaient, alors encore une fois l'un d'eux allait céder.

- D'accord _dit-il en soupirant_, encore une fois je cède Veronica, j'ai l'impression de toujours me sacrifier pour toi. Est-cela l'ampleur de notre couple ? Est-cela tout ce que je représente pour toi ? Je dois être celui qui cède toujours ?

- Désolée Logan _dit-elle avec une petite voix_, je t'aime, j'aime Lilly, je vous aime plus que ma propre vie, s'il s'attaquait à moi en me jurant de vous laisser vivre, j'accepterais la mort à bras ouverts.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise _dit-il en se levant_. Je ne veux pas que tu joues à l'agneau sacrifié, tu veux l'arrêter je ne dirai rien, mais je refuse de te perdre, fais attention à toi Veronica. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

- Tu vivras pour elle _dit-elle en regardant Lilly endormie_. Elle aura besoin de toi si quelque chose m'arrivait.

- Fais tout pour que cela n'arrive pas, je te préviens si tu te blesses ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, on rentre à la maison.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine tout en respirant son odeur, elle ne savait par où commencer. Ils s'installèrent dans le coin de la chambre, Veronica s'endormit sur l'épaule de Logan, celui-ci la regarda dormir, il ne savait pas s'il avait pris la bonne décision, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le lendemain Veronica se réveilla avec plein de courbatures, Logan et Lilly étaient déjà levés, elle les regarda tout en souriant.

- Maman.

- Bonjour mon bébé.

- Le médecin a dit qu'elle se remet bien, elle pourra sortir dans quelques jours.

- Super, tu as une idée d'où on pourra habiter ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester à NGH encore longtemps.

- J'avais déjà eu l'intention d'acheter une villa ici, tu n'as qu'à en choisir une et on s'installera.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Si je t'en parle c'est que j'ai déjà réfléchi à cela.

- Ok je vais aller voir Wallace et Eli, je t'ai apporté des vêtements, ah mais tu t'es déjà changé.

- Oui et j'attends Dick.

- Ok j'y vais alors.

Elle s'arrêta pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille et sur la bouche de son mari, celui-ci la retint par la taille pour intensifier leur baiser, il la relâcha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Fais attention à toi Veronica.

- Je te le promets.

Elle sortit de la chambre sous le regard inquiet de Logan, elle se dirigea vers la sortie et croisa le jeune homme blond.

- Je vois que vous vous êtes réconciliés.

- Si on veut _dit la jeune femme_, écoute prends soin de lui, je sais que tu m'en veux pas moment de n'en faire qu'à ma tête, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Ronnie tu es un mystère pour moi, si Logan a pu vivre tout ce temps avec toi et bien je pense qu'il a su cerner ton personnage donc t'inquiète pas, je passerai encore derrière toi pour arranger les dégâts.

- Merci, au fait dis-lui que je passerai à l'agence avant de venir le voir.

- D'accord.

Elle appréciait ce blond avec le QI d'un moineau, mais sans lui Logan n'aurait pas pu survivre dans des situations dans lesquelles elle les mettait. Elle monta dans un taxi et appela son ami. Dick poussa la porte de la chambre de Lilly et trouva les occupants en pleine conversation.

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse.

- Bonjour tonton Disch.

- Une chose qui n'a pas changé _dit-il en râlant_, bonjour boucle d'or.

- Tu m'as ramené ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Oui, j'ai demandé à ma secrétaire de faire les recherches et je crois qu'elle a dit c'est un sac de nœud que vas-tu faire Logan ?

- La protéger sans qu'elle le sache. Je ne peux pas faire comme si de rien n'était et la laisser partir en quête de justice seule. J'ai appelé mon supérieur et après qu'on ait acheté cette villa ici tu vas devoir t'y faire, mais la villa sera bouclée de soldats et de caméras en tout genre.

- Elle ne va pas aimer.

- Peu importe, j'ai accepté qu'elle enquête, elle ne peut me retirer l'envie de les protéger.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Garde un œil sur elle, j'arrive.

Dick secoua la tête et sortit une tablette de chocolat de sa poche pour la donner à une Lilly toute souriante. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que les grands avaient, mais elle était heureuse de les voir.


	13. Chapitre 12

Mac l'attendait devant l'agence, deux cafés à la main. Veronica sourit en prenant celui qu'elle lui tendit, les deux femmes se regardèrent un moment avant qu'une ne brise le silence.

- Ver…

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?

- Hier, j'ai bien vu le regard de Logan. Ecoute, tu sais, j'ai toujours été avec toi quelles que soient les décisions que tu as prises. Quand tu es partie sans nous le dire, quand tu ne voulais plus revenir à Neptune, j'ai accepté de fermer les yeux, mais regarde ce qui se passe autour de toi et pourquoi tu refuses de parler ?

- Pour la bonne raison que je vous protège. Ecoute, rentrons, je dois trouver une villa au plus vite parce que Lilly sort dans quelques jours et je n'ai pas envie de retourner à l'hôtel.

- Ok.

La jeune femme soupira, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance d'arracher quoi que ce soit à Veronica. Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'agence.

Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans le pays, un homme était assis sur une chaise devant son ordinateur portable, il faisait des recherches et finit par trouver ce dont il avait besoin. Il tira son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- C'est « Blue ».

- Que veux-tu ?

- J'ai des nouvelles.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Eh bien, ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Crache le morceau.

- J'ai une trace.

- Je t'attends, fais au plus vite.

Il raccrocha, courut à sa chambre, sortit un sac de voyage, mit des vêtements au hasard et prit les clés de sa voiture. Il pouvait se permettre de partir du jour au lendemain, c'était ça son métier après tout, chasseur de prime.

Veronica avait quitté l'agence en compagnie de Mac, elle avait trouvé la villa qui lui plaisait. Son amie la raccompagna à l'hôpital pour rendre une petite visite à la malade.

- Je vais devoir m'acheter une voiture.

- Je me suis posé la question aussi. Pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas la tienne.

- Je peux prendre celle de mon père, mais elle me fera trop penser à lui, donc demain j'irai m'en acheter une.

- Ver…

- Mac je t'en prie, peux-tu ne pas te mettre dans la catégorie Logan et me laisser une chance ?

- J'aimerais, au fait tu as vu Wallace ?

- Non, je devais aller le voir, mais je n'en avais pas le cœur.

- Ok, et bien il a dit qu'il avait reçu un paquet pour toi et c'est urgent.

- Ok, j'irai ce soir alors.

Mac se gara sur le parking de l'hôpital et les deux femmes prirent la direction de l'ascenseur, Veronica était perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne savait pas par où commencer et toute cette histoire la dépassait plus qu'elle ne pouvait le dire.

Lilly-Rose jouait avec la poupée que Dick lui avait ramenée dans la journée, Veronica regarda dans la chambre et ne vit que le jeune homme et sa fille.

- Où est Logan ?

- Il est sorti faire une course.

Veronica fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que Logan était parti faire ?

- Cela fait longtemps ?

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre et haussa les épaules, elle trouvait cela suspect et sortit dans le couloir pour téléphoner à son mari. Le téléphone sonna dans le vide, elle réessaya plusieurs fois et même résultat, elle finit par raccrocher et alla rejoindre sa fille.

- Bon, maintenant que tu es là, moi je rentre rejoindre ma famille.

- Melinda te supporte toujours ? _demanda la jeune femme brune._

- Elle ne semble pas se plaindre, en effet.

- Mac, ce n'est pas le moment pour l'hostilité, laisse-le partir.

- Merci Ronnie, au fait tu diras à Logan que je l'appellerai demain, qu'il me laisse dormir cette fois-ci.

- Tu te débrouilles avec ton meilleur ami _répondit-elle du tac au tac._

Il secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre sous le regard suspect de la jeune femme blonde, elle ne savait pas ce que Logan mijotait, mais elle savait que Dick était dans la confidence.

- Veronica ?

- Désolée, tu disais ?

- Des nouvelles de Logan ?

- Non, mais je suis sûre que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il mijote.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Elle tendit une tablette de chocolat à la petite Lilly-Rose qui sourit de toutes ses dents, elle tendit la main à sa mère qui la serra tout en regardant devant elle.

Pendant ce temps, Dick venait de sortir de l'ascenseur quand son téléphone sonna.

- Oui, elle est arrivée _dit-il en guise de bonjour._

- J'ai vu ses appels.

- Magne-toi Logan, elle va faire une crise.

- J'ai des choses à régler de toute manière, je suis encore à Tijuana.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là-bas ?

- Je préfère te laisser hors du coup, cette fois-ci.

- Oui merci, parce qu'avoir ta femme sur le dos, ça me va.

- Je t'appelle demain.

- Ok.

Il raccrocha et prit la direction de chez lui. Pendant ce temps, Logan venait d'arriver devant la chambre d'un hôtel miteux et frappa trois fois avant qu'un homme n'ouvre en jetant des regards à gauche à droite.

- Tu as fait vite _dit l'homme._

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais dans les parages, au lieu de faire celui qui était blasé _se plaignit Logan._

- Écoute mon pote, tu me connais, je suis l'ombre de tout le monde.

- Oui, passe-moi cette histoire je la connais, alors ?

- Et bien j'ai eu mon autre double et il arrive demain, donc je te dirai tout ça quand tu m'auras trouvé un trou où me mettre à Neptune.

- Tu es casse-pied, Veronica a dû trouver une villa. Eh bien, je vais faire en sorte de te refiler ma chambre à NGH, personne n'en saura rien.

- Tu payes ?

- Fais pas le con et oui !

- Parfait et bien, tiens mon numéro, je changerai tous les trois jours de numéro et tu recevras un message à chaque fois.

- Tu as intérêt à ce que ça marche.

- C'est comme si c'était fait Echolls, maintenant va rejoindre ta famille.

Il jeta un regard noir au jeune homme avant de sortir, il avait deux heures de voiture avant de rejoindre Veronica. Quand il aurait passé la frontière, il l'appellerait, comme ça il serait sûr qu'elle ne le piste pas.

Veronica venait de raccompagner Mac jusqu'à l'ascenseur de l'étage de Lilly, elle prit un café au distributeur avant d'aller rejoindre sa perle, la petite s'était endormie depuis un moment. Selon les médecins, elle était en bonne voie de guérison.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre et alla prendre place sur le fauteuil dans le coin de la chambre, près de la fenêtre. Elle ne cessait se demander où était Logan et ce qu'il faisait. Elle dut s'endormir parce qu'elle sentit une main sur sa joue, quelque temps plus tard.

- Salut _dit-elle._

- J'ai essayé de te joindre, tu dormais à ce que je vois.

- Oui, j'ai dû m'assoupir.

- Tu es fatiguée, alors des nouvelles pour la villa ?

- Oui, dans deux jours on pourra s'installer.

- Parfait alors.

- Où étais-tu ?

- Je suis fatigué, on en parle demain veux-tu ?

Il alla près du lit de Lilly pour empêcher Veronica de persister sur ses questions, elle le regarda de dos et soupira. Lilly dormait toujours, la ville était plongée dans le noir et son mauvais pressentiment était toujours aussi présent.


	14. Chapitre 13

Veronica n'avait pas fermé les yeux depuis que Logan l'avait réveillé, elle le regarda s'endormir tout ce demandant où il a bien pu aller, elle se glissa hors de la chambre après avoir pris les clés de la voiture que Logan.

Elle venait à peine de sortir de la chambre quand son téléphone sonna.

- Tic-Tac, Tic-Tac _dit une voix masculine._

- Je vois que tes appels sont de plus en plus théâtrale _dit-elle sur la défensive. _

- Mars, Mars, Mars _dit-il en riant_, ne fait pas la maligne, tu sais que c'est moi qui mène le jeu alors une idée ?

- Que veux-tu et qui es-tu ?

- Je pensais que tu étais toujours une fouineuse, tu n'as pas encore commencé à mettre ton nez partout… Ah oui c'est vrai ta charmante petite fille a eu une balle _dit-il en riant._

- Quand je vais…

- Chut les menaces ce n'est pas bien sachant que c'est moi qui est tous les bonnes cartes en mains, mais tu sauras bien aussitôt quand et où je te laisserais un petit message.

Il avait raccroché avant qu'elle ne puisse dite quoi que ce soit, elle avait le cœur qui battait à toute vitesse, qui il est, que voulait-il ? Toute ses questions et elle ne sait toujours pas où elle devrait commencer.

Elle poursuivit son chemin, elle arriva sur le parking déverrouilla la portière et mit le contact, elle regarda le tableau de bord et les nombres de kilomètre qui avait haussé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardé c'est-à-dire ce matin.

Elle n'aimait pas ce que Logan lui cachait et elle commençait à se dire qu'elle devra garder un œil sur lui aussi, elle prit la direction de la maison de Wallace, ce dernier habitait une maison toute confortable avec Jackie et leur fils.

Elle frappa à la porte attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrit, elle savait que ce n'était pas l'heure d'une visite amical, mais elle devait faire un tour et venir récupérer ce paquet.

- Veronica _dit le jeune homme qu'une voix ensommeillée._

- Désolé de te réveiller.

- Non je t'en prie rentre.

Il s'effaça pour laisser Veronica rentré, ils se dirigèrent en silence dans la cuisine pour ne pas réveiller les autres, Veronica prit place sur une chaise pendant que Wallace prépara deux chocolats.

- Tu es venu pour le paquet ? Je n'ai pas eu le courage devenir à l'hôpital après ce qui s'est passé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Wallace, tu n'as pas à culpabilisé.

- J'aurais dû prendre cette balle à sa place.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise !

- Comment tu vas ? Et Logan ?

- J'essaie de tenir le coup pour eux et Logan et bien il est fidèle à lui-même.

- J'ai eu Mac au téléphone donc vous allez rester ?

- Oui du moins jusqu'au moment j'aurais trouvé les assassins de mon père.

- Ver…

- Non Wallace j'en ai assez qu'on me dît la même chose et j'ai pris ma décision et Logan a fini par accepté _le coupa-t-elle_.

- Logan cela m'étonne _dit-il perplexe._

- J'imagine qu'il a prévu un moyen ou un autre de me protégé sans que je le sache _dit-elle en soupirant._

Wallace déposa les deux tasse sur la table, Veronica but en silence tout en réfléchissant par où elle devait commencer et qui pouvait bien ce cacher derrière tout cela.

Logan se réveillé à cause de la sonnerie de son téléphone, il leva la tête et constata que Veronica était absente il soupira et répondit.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu l'heure.

- Du calme, il est arrivé et j'ai toute les infos.

- Parfait et bien dans deux jours tu pourras venir à Neptune je m'occupe de tout.

- Parfait, au faite Echolls.

- Quoi encore ?

- Ça ne sent pas bon du tout, je ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds, mais ce que j'ai sous les yeux si j'étais à ta place je n'oserais pas m'y plongé.

- Blue fait juste ce que je te demande et laisse-moi faire le reste.

Il raccrocha tout en soupirant, il le savait que cela n'était une mince affaire, il devait patienter encore 48h avant de comprendre ce qui se passe dans cette ville. Il composa le numéro de Veronica.

- Oui ?

- Tu es où ?

- Chez Wallace, je serais de retour dans une demi-heure.

- Ok fait attention à toi.

- Ok.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Logan.

Il raccrocha et regarda le fruit de leur union couché avec des fils au bras, un sourire angélique au visage, elle est le portrait craché de sa mère, mais si elle savait qui était réellement celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

Veronica prit l'enveloppe que Wallace venait de glissé en face d'elle, elle hésita encore un moment avant de l'ouvrir à la première image elle laissa tomber le tout, elle courra vomir dans le levier. Wallace prit une photo et jura en silence.

- Mon Dieu Veronica.

- Je dois les retrouver et vite.

- Tu ne vas pas te lancé dans une chasse à l'homme.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'il joue avec moi ? Si je me débrouille pas pour le trouver qui d'autre passera ? Après mon père il reste Logan, Lilly-Rose qui a failli y passé, Mac, Weevil, Dick et toi, je ne peux pas le laissé jouer encore longtemps.

Veronica et Wallace tourna la tête en même temps pour voir entré Jackie, celle-ci ne souriait pas, elle avait encore du mal à faire confiance à Veronica et elle voulait plus que tout a protégé sa famille.

- Qui as-tu encore énervé Veronica ? _dit-elle en guise de formalité._

- Jackie _dit Wallace sur un ton d'avertissement._

- Ne la protège pas, j'en ai assez de vivre dans son ombre et surtout dans la peur.

- Jackie arrête !

- Non Wallace, j'en peux plus, j'ai accepté tout cela, j'ai accepté qu'elle fasse partie de notre vie parce qu'elle était à des kilomètre de nous, qu'elle ne revienne pas à Neptune a été un soulagement pour moi, mais je savais qu'un jour où l'autre Mars avec sa chance légendaire aller refaire surface.

Veronica regarda la jeune femme, elle avait mille réponses en tête, mais elle se contenta de prendre les photos et l'enveloppe et sorti de la pièce, elle ne se retourna pas en sortant de la maison, elle se dirigea vers la voiture et éclata en sanglot à ce moment-là.

Elle roula en silence jusqu'à l'hôpital, elle passa la porte de la chambre de sa fille en silence pensant que Logan dormait, mais il la retient dès qu'elle fit deux pas en sa direction, il la prit dans ses bras, Wallace lui avait téléphoné quelque minutes après qu'elle est quittée chez lui.

Elle fondit en larme dans ses bras, elle l'aimait tant qu'elle ne savait que faire pour les protégés tous, Jackie n'avait pas tort, tout était de sa faute.

- Logan _dit-elle en sanglotant._

- Chut Ronnie, chut.

- Je suis désolée.

- Moi aussi.

Il la berça encore quelque minute avant de la conduire sur la chaise près de la fenêtre. Il essuya ses larmes toute prenante place devant elle.

- On va trouver une solution à tout cela.

- Je ne veux pas que vous souffrez à cause de moi.

- Mais ça ne te fait pas te remettre en question et de tout abandonné n'est-ce pas ?

- Non !

Il le savait, il avait bien fait d'avoir appelé Blue et son jumeau, qu'est-ce qu'il pourra faire de plus que de la surveillé tout en restant dans l'ombre, il se retourna vers Lilly qui venait de gémir dans son sommeil, il n'avait plus qu'eux comme famille, il était plus qu'orphelin, il ne pouvait les perdre, sa décision est prise.


	15. Chapitre 14

Veronica ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle trouva la chambre vide du moins sans Logan, Lilly prenait déjà son petit-déjeuner devant ses dessins animés préféré, elle sourit à sa mère quand celle-ci la regarda.

- Lilly où est papa ?

- Parti.

Elle soupira, elle se leva alla se rafraîchir et sortit au moment où son téléphone sonna, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de sortir dans le couloir.

- Echolls ?

- Madame Echolls, je suis la femme de l'agence immobilier je voulais vous prévenir que votre villa est prête et que la décoratrice à fait les rangements comme vous le désiré.

- Merci, vous êtes dans les temps.

- Au plaisir de vous aider.

Elle raccrocha et essaya de joindre Logan, messagerie, elle soupira, mais décida de laisser un message.

Logan c'est moi, la villa est prête donc je pense que Lilly pourra sortir aujourd'hui. Je t'envoie l'adresse par message donc si tu passes à l'hôpital tu nous trouve pas on sera rentré je demanderais à Mac de m'aider pour nos valises qui sont à l'hôtel.

Elle téléphona à Mac comme convenu, celle-ci ne travaillait pas donc elle pouvait laisser les enfants à la nounou pour venir l'aider, elle alla rejoindre Lilly pour attendre la visite du médecin, celui-ci arriva une heure plus tard avec l'autorisation de sortie, maintenant que Lilly sera chez eux et en sécurité, elle pourra commencer ses recherches.

Veronica faisait les cents pas dans la chambre tout en essayant de joindre Logan, elle n'avait pas de voiture et ne voulait pas prendre de taxi, une demie heure plus tard la porte de la chambre de Lilly s'ouvrit sur un blond.

- Ne me dit pas qu'on t'envoie faire le chauffeur _dit-elle sur la défensive._

- Bonjour à toi aussi Veronica et non, je viens juste te livrer ta voiture.

- Pardon ?

- Logan a du s'absenter et non je ne sais pas où il est, il est venu me donner les clés ce matin, mais avec Melissa avait son cours de danse et elle ne veut jamais que je parte avant d'avoir vu sa présentation donc me voilà avec du retard.

- Désolé, j'essaie de le joindre, Lilly peut rentrer à la maison, mais il ne répond pas.

Dick leva les épaules, il avait une idée de où était son meilleur ami, mais il ne pouvait rien dire, il avait donné sa parole et cette fois-ci il préféra que Veronica le torture que de vendre la mèche.

Veronica prit la main de Lilly et les clés que Dick lui tendit, elle sorti son téléphone et envoya un message à Mac pour annulé leur rendez-vous lui disant qu'elle avait une voiture, Dick les suivait en silence, arrivé sur le parking, il s'arrêta.

- Bon moi je rentre, on se voit pour le diner.

- Pardon ? _demanda Veronica._

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu ne vas pas m'inviter à diner surtout si on ne vit pas loin l'un de l'autre.

- Au je t'en prie Dick, pas ce soir demain peut-être moi au moins m'installer comme il le faut.

- Je ne veux rien entendre à ce soir _dit-il en s'éloignant._

Il sorti du parking après avoir salué de la main Veronica et surtout la petite Lilly qu'il aime plus que tout, après quelque kilomètre il sorti son téléphone et composa un numéro.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais _dit-il de but en blanc._

- Tu lui as donné les clés ?

- Oui et elle n'est pas très joyeuse si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oui et bien je serais là ce soir, je ne pouvais quand même, pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'elle va jouer à WonderWoman.

- Oui je sais Logan, mais tu connais Veronica mieux que quiconque pour…

- Pour savoir que ce que je fais est juste, bon je suis encore en attente de mon unité ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie à te parler, je dois penser à la suite.

- A ce soir alors.

Il raccrocha et soupira, Logan était plus que protecteur envers les deux femmes de sa vie, il pouvait le comprendre Veronica ne faisait pas attention et ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il faut tout arrêter quand les choses la dépasse.

Logan était dans sa voiture sur une piste d'atterrissage, il regarda sa montre il était en retard d'une quart d'heure, mais ça il pouvait le comprendre, il a tout planifié à la dernière minute. Son téléphone sonna s'était la réception de NGH qui l'informait que sa femme venait de remettre la chambre et qu'il le réservait sur un nom de code, il avait dû payer le prix fort de la direction pour cela, Veronica ne devait rien savoir de l'arrivé de Blue et de son jumeau, il ne sait pas encore ce qu'il va faire de Black, cet homme avait tendance à être violent quand on l'envoyait en mission voilà pourquoi il avait confiance en ses deux hommes.

Il composa le numéro actuel de Blue après trois sonnerie celui-ci répondit, il semblait dans les vaps.

- Ne me dit pas que tu dors ?

- Non, mais tu sais Black hier soir a été dans une boite ça a fini en bagarre général tu le connais une bière de trop.

- Merde Blue attache le bon sang, je te paie pas une fortune pour que vous fassiez tout ce cirque.

- Tu le connais comme moi.

- Dit lui de se calmer et c'est mon ordre sinon je l'enferme comme la dernière fois au point qu'il croira que les murs se referme sur lui.

- Calmos Echolls, la police ce n'est pas mêlé parce que c'était un bar pourri donc on s'est sorti sans bobo.

- Préparez-vous la chambre est dispo, je t'envoie par message le nom de code à donner à la réceptionniste et faite vite ce soir au plus tard je vous vous savoir ici.

Blue gronda, il avait quitté l'armé il y a deux ans après sa dernière affaire en Irak, il avait gardé contact avec Echolls parce que c'était le seul chef qui avait de la jugeote, mais s'il savait qu'il avait un tempérament de la sorte il se serait abstenu.

- Reçu cinq sur cinq chef.

Logan raccrocha au moment où il vit l'avion atterrie, il soupira que les choses sérieusement commence. Veronica venait de poussé la porte de la villa, elle ferma les yeux quelque instant pour ce familiarisé avec l'atmosphère. Lilly tira sur sa main, elle fit un sourire avant de s'accroupir devant elle.

- Oui mon cœur.

- Super beau.

- Oui, on va habiter ici pendant un moment, tonton Dick vit pas loin et tata Mac non plus si tu veux on pourra aussi inviter tonton Wallace.

- Bien _dit-elle en frappant des mains._

Veronica l'a fit visiter la villa, il y avait plus de huit chambres, elle se disait que si jamais les choses devait mal tourné avoir tout ce qu'elle aime sous les bras sera la même chose à faire, quatre salle de bain, deux air de jeux, un pour les grands et l'autre pour les petits, la cuisine surplombait une partie du rez-de-chaussée avec la salle à manger et le salon de l'autre, elle sortit sur le jardin à l'arrière de la villa, une grand piscine et une petite pour les enfants, elle soupira, elle avait eu du mal avec le mot richesse, mais elle s'était fait plaisir en choisissant celle-ci.

Elle rentra dans le salon, elle mit une chaine pour enfant pour Lilly et alla préparer de quoi manger, elle composa le numéro de Mac.

- Ce soir ça te dit devenir manger à la maison comme Dick s'impose je préfère avoir du soutient.

- Pas de souci, j'appelle Wallace ?

- Je ne crois pas _dit Veronica._

- Je sais ce que Jackie à dit, il m'en a parlé, mais ne baisse pas les bas on sait tous que ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Je pense qu'elle a raison c'est de ma faute tout cela.

- Voyons Veronica, bon bref je serais là ce soir avec Max et les enfants.

Veronica raccrocha et se retourna pour trouver Logan derrière elle, elle soupira et alla vers lui, mais elle pencha la tête pour voir ce qui se trouvait derrière lui, elle laissa tomber ce qu'elle avait entre les mains avant de faire trois pas en arrière.

Les choses ne se présentaient pas comme elle le voulait et ça ne la plaisait pas du tout…


	16. Chapitre 15

Logan resta debout droit devant Veronica celle-ci soupira avant de retourner dans la cuisine, Logan fit un léger signe de la main avant de suivre sa femme, Veronica était rouge de colère, Logan posa une main sur son épaule.

- C'est quoi ce cirque ? _hurla Veronica._

- Veronica écoute…

- Je n'ai rien à écouter _le coupa-t-elle_, que comptes-tu faire ? Me coller un garde du corps aussi ?

- Non, je pense à notre sécurité, je t'ai laissé libre champs pour te lancé dans ta chasse à l'homme tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir de vouloir protégé Lilly.

- Tant que tu es dit que c'est ma faute !

- Oui c'est la tienne, je ne cherche jamais à te dissuadé de mettre ton nez partout, mais il ne s'agit pas que de nous.

- Alors tu vas nous imposer ta garde rapproché.

- Ils ne quitteront pas la villa, tu ne seras pas surveillé, pas de GPS dans ta voiture, moi ce qui m'importe c'est Lilly.

Elle le fusilla du regard, Logan croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, il savait qu'elle allait réagir de cette manière, mais Lilly est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu alors il fera tout pour la protégé. Il s'approcha de Veronica et la prit dans ses bras, elle se débâti avant de se laisser aller.

- Veronica, je ne peux pas te laisser mettre nos vies en danger sans rien faire.

Elle se souvenait d'avoir entendu ses mots il y a six mois dans la bouche de son père, elle serra Logan dans ses bras et ravala un sanglot…

Flash-Back

Veronica venait de finir son service, Logan devait déjà être entré et s'occupait de Lilly, elle voyait de moins en moins sa fille, mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement… Son téléphone sonna, elle regarda l'identifiant avant de répondre.

- Bonsoir Papa.

- Bonsoir Honey, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Je vais bien écoute Veronica j'ai encore eu un appel anonyme et tout cela commence à aller loin, j'ai essayé de remonter la piste pas moyen de trouver quoi que ce soit.

- Papa, laisse tomber, je ne veux pas que tu te mettes en danger.

- Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si tout cela continu, ne t'avais-je pas demandé de laisser tomber ce dossier ?

- Merci de me rappeler mes faiblesses ! _rétorqua-t-elle._

- Je t'aime Veronica, mais tu as toujours été têtue et tu t'es toujours cru invincible, mais tu n'as jamais su quand mettre un terme à ta curiosité.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais _le coupa-t-il_, je ne vais pas te laisser mettre nos vie en danger sans rien faire, maintenant je m'occupe de faire ce qu'il à faire.

Il avait raccroché sans lui laisser le temps de relevé quoique ce soit… Cela avait été le dernier appel qu'elle avait reçu de lui.

Fin Flash-Back

Logan déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se retourné pour sortir de la cuisine, Veronica se laissa glissé le long du mur à côté d'elle, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir de vouloir protégé Lilly, mais cela la coutait de le reconnaitre.

Logan se dirigea vers ses hommes Lilly était debout en face d'eux et les regardait avec curiosité avant de se retourné vers son père, il l'a pris dans ses bras avant de commencer à distribué ses ordres.

Deux heures après, tout était en place, Lilly dormait dans les bras de son père, il était assis sur le canapé du salon, il n'avait pas visité la villa, il s'était contenté de dire à ses informaticiens de placé les caméras de surveillance, Veronica l'avait juste montré la pièce qui allait lui servir de bureau tout était en place pour un moment de tranquillité.

Un quart d'heure plus tard la sonnerie retentit, Veronica quitta la cuisine pour aller ouvrir, elle découvrit Mac, Max et leur enfant ainsi Dick, Melinda et leur fille tout juste derrière Wallace, Jackie et leur fils, elle s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

Jackie entra la dernière et s'arrêta devant Veronica, elle avait envie de dire quelque chose, mais finalement elle alla rejoindre son mari. Logan leva la tête au moment où les jeunes gens entrèrent dans le salon.

- Et bien et bien _commença Dick._

Lilly remua dans les bras de son père, elle se réveilla et s'assit, celui-ci se leva pour serrer la main de son ami et pour accueillir les autres.

- Pas mal la villa _dit Wallace._

- C'est Veronica qui l'a choisi, je ne l'ai pas encore visité.

- Je sais déjà où se trouve la salle de jeu _dit Dick en riant_.

- Comment sais-tu ? _demanda Veronica intrigué._

- J'ai fait une petite visite hier pendant que la décoratrice était ici.

- Pas moyen d'être tranquille ici.

- Elle me connait…

- Épargne-moi les détails _le coupa-t-elle._

Melinda fit des gros yeux à Dick, il secoua la tête vivement avant de regarder Veronica, celle-ci leva les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit de Mac. Les hommes s'installèrent tranquillement, pendant que les enfants chahutaient dans un coin, Jackie resta debout près de l'entrer.

Veronica regardait la cuisson de son rôti, elle avait passé son temps en cuisine, Mac prit un verre de vin rouge et regarda sa meilleure amie.

- J'imagine que tu ne savais pas ce qui se déroule dehors ? _demanda-t-elle._

- Non et j'aurais aimé le savoir.

- J'imagine que Logan sait ce qu'il fait.

- C'est trop Mac, une alarme aurait suffi.

Veronica, au prix de donner raison à Logan tu ne sais pas qui veut ta tête.

- Non mais…

Elle se stoppa à l'entrée de Wallace, celui-ci souriait et soupira avant de prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Jackie s'en veut tu sais ?

- J'imagine qu'elle voulait s'excusé ?

- Oui, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle.

- Pas grave _dit-elle en soupirant._

Logan et Dick était assis en face de l'un et de l'autre, Dick leva un sourcil interrogateur, son meilleur lui fit signe de le suivre, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Logan et referma la porte derrière eux.

- Elle a réagi comment ?

- Comme Veronica le ferait.

- Comment as-tu fait pour la convaincre ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- Oui, tu peux aller j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

- Ok.

Logan attendit que la porte se referme derrière lui avant de composé le numéro de téléphone de Blue, celui-ci répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

- Tout est en place.

- Ok, je vais te donner accès aux vidéos de la maison et garde l'œil ouvert et où est Black ?

- Il est là, il dort, ne t'inquiète pas je garde un œil sur lui.

- Cela vaut mieux sinon je me gênerais pas de m'occuper de lui.

- Je t'envoie ce que j'ai dans deux minutes.

- Ok, je t'ai donné accès et je veux des nouvelles tous les deux heures !

- Bien chef.

Il raccrocha et attendit que l'ordinateur émit la sonnerie d'un nouveau message, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une série de photo de note, il laissa échapper un grand soupir avant de tout fermé et sorti de la pièce, il ne sait pas encore dans quoi il mettait les pieds, mais une chose est sûre Blue à raison cela ne sentait pas bon.


	17. Chapitre 16

Tout le monde étaient à table, Logan était assis en face de Veronica, il regardait la femme qu'il aime après tout ce temps, il aurait pensé que son cœur aurait arrêté de sauté à sa vue, mais chaque fois il posait ses yeux sur elle c'était comme au premier jour.

Dick comblait les conversations pour tout le monde, il regardait Logan du coin de l'œil, il voyait que quelque chose dérangeait son ami, mais avoir une femme comme Veronica il y a de quoi avoir des cheveux blancs.

Veronica se leva pour aller chercher le dessert, elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda par la fenêtre, les hommes de Logan patrouillaient sur la pelouse de derrière, elle soupira avant de sortir la crème brulé du frigo, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Dick.

- La prochaine fois fait du bruit pour que je sache que tu es là !

- Moi aussi je suis content de te parler.

- Que veux-tu Dick ?

- Comprendre ce que tu as dans la tête.

- Écoute, je fais ce qui me plait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me justifié.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi égoïste ?

- Dick !

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent pour voir Logan entré dans la pièce.

- Melinda te demande.

- Je…

- Va y _le couta-t-il._

Dick croisa le regard de Logan en sortant de la pièce, Veronica prit le plateau et s'apprêta à le suivre, mais Logan l'arrêta.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Que veux-tu qui se passe ?

- C'est ce que je te demande.

- Dick fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux, venir plaider ta cause.

Elle dégagea son bras et s'en alla, il la regarda s'éloigné et prit la direction de son bureau, il n'avait plus faim et voir tout ce monde ne l'aidait pas à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Il prit place devant son ordinateur, il avait deux nouveaux messages, Blues et Black partaient en reconnaissance, cela le laissait quarante-huit heures pour trouver qui est celui qui tire les ficelles.

Quelque part dans le pays, un jeune homme venait d'entrer dans un bureau, il regarda l'homme qui était assis en face de lui.

- Des nouvelles ?

- Non, mais ça commence à devenir dangereux.

- Comment ça ?

- Son mari à fait placé des gardes devant chez eux, la maison est criblé de caméra et autre gadget on ne peut pas franchir la barrière sans une fouille complète même les amis y passe.

- Ce n'est rien ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

- Je fais quoi ?

- La fille Mars aime son indépendance, frappe quand elle est seule, mais avant attaque toi à celui-ci.

L'homme tendit une photo au jeune homme en face de lui, il lui fit signe de s'en aller et se retourna pour regarder la photo accroché juste derrière lui.

- Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps et tu seras à moi _dit-il dans un sourire._

Logan entendit ses amis s'en aller, il n'avait pas le cœur de jouer au hôte parfait, pas ce soir surtout pas maintenant pendant que ne va plus dans sa vie, sa femme qui cour un danger et sa fille qui a frôlé la mort.

Veronica venait de refermer la porte de la villa enclencha l'alarme, Lilly s'était endormi sur le canapé, elle la souleva pour aller la coucher, elle n'avait pas revu Logan, elle venait de fermé la porte de Lilly quand elle le vit entré dans leur chambre.

Il venait de se déshabillé pour aller prendre une douche, il était tendu, il avait un début de migraine à force de réfléchir, mais ne trouvait aucune réponse à ses questions. Veronica le suivi sous la douche, il senti ses mains sur ses abdos, il se retourna pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu étais où ?

- Dans mon bureau.

- Je suis désolée.

- Cela m'étonne !

- Logan ne soit pas pénible.

- J'aurais accepté tes excuses si j'avais eu la certitude que tu n'aurais pas recommencée, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa pour l'empêché de protester, elle passa ses bras au tour de son cou, il la plaqua contre le mur, elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa aller dans leur moment de passion.

Quelques temps plus tard, il ne trouvait toujours pas le sommeil, il la regarda dormir, il s'entait un gouffre entre eux, il donnerait sa vie pour les deux femmes de sa vie, mais il nageait dans des eaux troubles.

Il se leva et redescendit dans son bureau, il regardait encore et encore la photo que Blue lui a envoyé cet homme ne lui disait rien et pourtant il avait la certitude de le connaitre. Veronica se retourna et passa sa main sur le côté de Logan et le senti vide, elle se leva pour regarder autour d'elle, mais personne.

Elle soupira avant d'enfilé sa robe de chambre et de descendre le chercher, elle poussa la porte du bureau et le regarda absorbé dans sa lecture.

- Tu as vu l'heure ?

- Je ne trouve pas le sommeil.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- C'est la peine de demander.

- Logan…

- Laisse tomber Veronica, va te coucher j'arrive.

- Comme tu voudras.

Elle referma la porte et resta derrière une minute le temps de ce dire qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre que lire, Logan soupira en l'entend s'éloigné avant de retourné vers son pc.

Le lendemain matin, Veronica se réveilla au son de la télé du rez-de-chaussée encore une fois seule au lit, elle trouva Logan et Lilly qui chantaient et dansaient dans la cuisine, elle s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et sourit en voyant ce spectacle.

- Maman _cria Lilly en alla dans les bras de Veronica._

- Je vois que tu es de bonne humeur.

- Oui, papa cuisine pancakes pour Lilly.

- Je vois que Dick t'as bien appris la leçon.

Logan lui déposa un baiser sur son front, il ne s'était pas couché, il avait passé la soirée jusqu'à l'aube à travailler sur ce dossier, Blue n'a pas donner de nouvelle depuis.

Quelque part dans la ville, le jeune homme se gara devant une maison, il regarda sa montre, les occupant ne devrait pas tarder à se réveillé et il attendra le bon moment pour passer à l'action, il regarda la photo et l'adresse c'était bien là.

Pour le prix qu'on le payait, il ne posait pas de question même-ci plein de chose l'échappait encore après tous les hommes riches ont toujours quelque chose de cacher sous tout leur compte en banque.

Blue venait de posé Black sur son lit, il devait agir vite, il courra dans sa chambre chercher sa boite de première secours pour retirer la balle dans la cuisse de son frère et faire son rapport à Logan.

Black regarda sa jambe et vit son frère retiré la balle cela faisait un moment qu'on ne l'avait pas tiré dessus, mais la douleur était supportable, Blue lui fit un sourire encouragent avant de commencé le coudre, il tomba dans les pommes avant la fin de l'opération.

Logan entendit le bip de son ordinateur au moment où il entra dans son bureau, Blue venait d'entrer et lui promit de lui faire un rapport détaillé dans l'heure mais il était en code orange, il devina qu'un d'eux était blessé et soupira avant de répondre qu'il pouvait se soigné et lui faire le rapport plus tard.

Il suivit sa victime depuis chez lui et attendit qu'il sorte sur le parking avant de lui foncé dessus, il l'entendit retomber sur le bitume avant de continuer sa route et encore une voiture pour la casse…


	18. Chapitre 17

Une foule venait de s'assemblé devant l'entrée du bâtiment, un jeune homme essayait de dire un mot, mais personne ne semblait vraiment alerte avant qu'un autre arrive et appela une ambulance, le jeune homme perdit connaissance en chemin des urgences.

Quelques heures plus tard une jeune femme entra en pleure dans les services réanimation affolé, elle attrapa la première infirmière qu'elle trouva.

- Où se trouve la chambre de Monsieur Fennel.

- La porte au bout du couloir, le médecin doit être encore dans la chambre.

Elle s'en alla sans un merci et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son mari, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle avança doucement une main sur les lèvres, elle avait du mal à y croire.

- Madame Fennel ? _demanda le médecin._

- Qu'est… qu'est…

- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie _dit le médecin en la guidant vers une chaise._

Il regarda ses notes en attendant que la jeune femme reprenne des couleurs, il avait fait son possible pour sauver le jeune homme, mais seul le temps nous dira à quoi nous attendre.

- Dite moi docteur que se passe-t-il ?

- Votre mari est dans un coma artificiel, le choc qu'il a reçu en tombant a laissé des séquelles.

- Ce n'est pas grave ?

- On ne peut rien prédire tant qu'il ne sera pas réveillé, il nous faudra faire des tests.

Elle se leva s'approcha de Wallace, mais à mi-chemin, elle prit la direction de la porte, elle devait se libéré avant de pouvoir s'approché de lui.

Veronica venait de mettre Lilly au lit, la petite se remettait petit à petit de l'incident, mais elle ne savait toujours pas qui en avait après d'elle et qui sera la prochaine personne qui risque d'être une cible.

Elle entendit l'interphone un des gardiens devait la prévenir de la visite d'un de leurs amis, mais Logan était encore enfermé dans son bureau, elle soupira et alla ouvrir, elle donna sa permission, elle ouvrit quand une jeune femme la poussa pour entrer.

- Quand je lui dis je ne t'aime pas, il me vend tes éloges, mais partout où tu passes tu sèmes le malheur, j'imagine que ton père est mort par ta faute _lança la jeune femme_.

Veronica resta sans voix tout en secouant la tête, elle referma la porte et croisa les bras tout en affrontant le regard de la jeune femme qui était debout en face d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Jackie ?

- Wallace est couché sur un lit d'hôpital dans le coma…

- Quoi Wallace a eu un accident _la coupa-t-elle._

- Oh je t'en prie tu le savais très bien qu'un moment où l'autre qu'il sera la prochaine cible, mais au lieu de nous laisser en paix tu affirmes vouloir nous protégé.

- Jackie…

- Ne prononce pas mon nom _la coupa-t-elle_, je ne veux plus jamais te voir t'approché de ma famille, ni de Wallace ni de notre fils, quitte la ville, va semer le chaos loin de nous.

- Jackie je t'interdis de parler à ma femme sur ce ton _intervient Logan._

- Ta femme comme tu dis passe sa vie à gâché la vie des autres…

- Parce que tu crois ça l'amuse de voir que tous les gens qu'elle aime meure ou soit blessé autour d'elle ? _le coupa-t-elle sèchement._

- Je…

- Avant de lancer la pierre comme tu aimes si bien le faire depuis le lycée, sache qu'elle est aussi malheureuse que toi et voir plus, elle a perdu son père il y a pas longtemps et toi tu viens remué le couteau dans la plaie, on a failli perdre notre fille il y a si peu et elle était sous votre garde, est-ce que j'ai été m'en prendre à toi pour cela ?

Veronica s'approcha de Logan, celui-ci passa un bras autour de son épaule pour la serré dans ses bras, il s'avait qu'elle n'allait pas s'abandonné devant Jackie, mais qu'elle s'effondra à peine qu'elle aura quitté la villa.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit, cela ne veut pas dire que j'approuve la manière dont tu te comportes, tâche la prochaine fois tu t'adresses à elle que tu le fasses avec discernement. Je vais envoyer deux de mes hommes surveillé la porte de Wallace pour qu'il soit en sécurité que tu le veuille ou non, maintenant qu'il a été une victime c'est mon devoir de gardé un œil sur lui et ce n'est que parce que c'est le meilleur ami de Veronica, alors pense à la chance que tu as.

Il ouvrit la porte et la congédia tout en faisant des signes à deux de ses hommes qui compris le message et suivit la jeune femme en silence à peine avoir renfermé la porte que Veronica renferma sa prise autour de la taille de Logan.

- Elle a raison Logan, tu as pris ma défense, mais elle a raison.

- Qu'elle est raison ou non, je ne permettrais personne de te parlé de cette manière Veronica, tu es tout ce que j'ai avec Lilly alors, jamais je n'accepterais que tu sois malheureuse.

Il lui fit relevé le menton et plongea son regarda dans celui de sa femme, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de s'éloigné en direction de son bureau. Il soupira au moment où il referma la porte derrière lui, il était plus que secoué, si Wallace a été la prochaine victime sera Dick.

Il prit son téléphone et composa son numéro, celui-ci tomba directement sur la messagerie, il laissa un message et lui demanda de le rappelé au plus vite, il alla prendre place devant son ordinateur et lit le rapport de Bleue encore une fois.

« _Avec les recherches qu'on a effectué Black et moi hier soir, on est tombé sur un groupe de trafiquant qui touche à tout, de meurtre à drogue, un a vu Black au moment celui-ci se relevait de sa plaque et à tirer sur lui et croyant l'avoir eu, il ne s'est pas rapproché._

_Logan, on se connait depuis des années, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, mais là je ne sais pas dans quoi tu es tombé, mais fait attention à toi, je veux bien veiller sur toi et ta famille, mais aide moi._

_Bon j'ai fait des recherches sur l'homme de la photo, c'est un fantôme, aucune info, rien de chez rien, je vais continuer à enquêté pendant ce temps si tu as du nouveau fait moi savoir._

_Black._ »

Il cliqua sur répondre et commença à taper son message :

« _Blue, désolé pour Black si tu as besoin de quelque chose pour votre confort fait le moi savoir, même un médecin on peut trouver un discret dans les parages n'est pas peur de me le demander._

_Du nouveau il en a, il a encore frappé et cette fois-ci c'est le meilleur ami de ma femme, il est dans le coma à ce que j'ai compris, j'ai mis des hommes pour le surveillé, je sais qui contacter pour savoir qui est l'homme de la photo alors je vais m'en occupé au plus vite._

_Merci de t'inquiéter pour nous, tu es un bon ami._

_Logan._ »

Il chercha dans ses contacts la dites personne lui fit un résumé et lui envoya la photo en pièce jointe, quatre minutes plus tard, il reçut une réponse c'était déjà ça de fait, il essaya encore une fois de rejoindre Dick, mais toujours pas de réponse.

Il sorti de son bureau, il trouva Veronica assise sur le canapé du salon la tête entre les mains qui marmonnait quelque chose, il alla s'assoir prêt d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Tu veux aller le voir ?

- Je n'ose pas…

- Veronica, je suis le premier placé pour dire que cette situation nous dépasse tous, mais on n'a plus le choix, on est tous impliquer, je fais faire Dick venir ici pour garder un œil sur lui, pour Wallace on avisera quand il ira mieux.

- Tout est de ma faute si je l'avais écouté tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je t'ai pas tout dis sur la mort de mon père.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, elle avait peur qu'après cette révélation leur couple soit plus qu'en danger, elle l'aimait et ne pourrait vivre sans lui alors devrait-elle ou non lui dire ce qu'elle pense sur la situation ?


	19. Chapitre 18

Elle prit la main de Logan dans la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser ses larmes coulé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire Veronica.

- Je… Lo…

- Parle !

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer son récit.

- Tu te rappel quand je suis venu te voir un an après ton départ de Neptune ?

- Oui je m'en rappel et ?

- Après qu'on se soit installé ensemble et que je me suis engagé dans l'armée j'étais parti trois jours en te disant je devais aller réglé quelque chose à Quantico ?

- Oui bien que j'ai eu du mal à te croire, mais je t'ai fait lâcha sa main et se leva, elle ne pouvait lui dire cela les yeux dans les yeux, elle n'avait jamais été une lâche, mais c'était trop.

- Veronica.

- Oui attends.

- Parle je suis en train d'imaginé plein de chose et tu sais comment ça va finir si tu ne continues pas.

- Je t'ai menti.

Il se leva et la tira par le bras, il la regarda les sourcils froncés.

- Qu'as-tu fait Veronica ?

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé si c'est ce qui te fait peur.

- Un mensonge est un mensonge qu'as-tu fais ?

- Je suis venu à Neptune.

Il la lâcha et recula tout en croissant les bras.

- Dit moi tout.

Flash-Back

Elle venait de descendre de l'avion qui l'avait ramené de Washington personne ne savait qu'elle était là, elle mit ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette avant d'aller chercher son sac. Elle prit une chambre au Camelot sous un faux nom et attendit la nuit pour sortir.

Elle poussa la porte de Mars Investigation, elle attendit que son père éteigne la lumière principal avant de se glissé dans son bureau.

- Tu es bien arrivé ?_demanda-t-il sans levé la tête de son dossier._

- Oui.

- Bon tient ce que tu m'as demandé, je persiste à croire que tu ne devrais pas chercher plus loin.

- Papa ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien.

- Veronica je suis ton père c'est mon devoir de m'inquiéter. Logan sait que tu es là ?

- Non pour lui j'avais quelque chose à réglé à Quantico.

- Il te fait confiance et tu le mens ?

- S'il te plait tu ne m'aide pas !

- Je t'aime Veronica, je ne veux que ton bonheur.

- Après cette affaire j'arrête.

Il regarda sa fille et secoua la tête, il avait du mal à la croire, mais c'était SA raison de vivre alors il fera tout pour elle. Il se leva et pris son arme et la suivi. Elle se gara devant une maison et attendit une minute.

- Si je ne reviens pas dans quinze minutes…

- Je sais ce que je dois faire Veronica fait juste attention à toi.

Elle hocha la tête avant de sortir du véhicule, elle revient dix minutes plus tard les mains mouillés et une tache de sang sur sa veste. Keith soupira et posa sa tête contre le dossier.

- Dois-je te demandé ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non !

Elle démarra la voiture en direction du bureau de son père, elle le laissa descendre sans dire un mot et alla dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle devait entrer le lendemain pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons de Logan…

Fin Flash-Back

Logan regarda la femme qu'il aimait se retourné vers lui avec le regard hanté.

- Je l'ai tué Logan.

Il fit un pas en arrière, il avait tué des gens il n'allait pas mentir c'était son métier, en champ bataille soit on tuait soit on se faisait tué, mais là il venait de prendre une douche froide.

- Qui ?

- Danny…

- Fitzpatrick _cria-t-il. _Mais bon sang Veronica c'était quoi ton problème ?

- Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après ton départ ne me juge pas.

- Tu as pu vivre ses quatre ans avec ce mensonge s'en me parler !

- Lo…

- Non !

Il quitta la pièce comme une fusée et alla s'en fermé dans son bureau, il essaya de joindre Dick encore une fois c'était son répondeur, il appela chez lui, Melinda répondit.

- Melinda bonjour, j'essaie de joindre Dick, mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Moi non plus depuis hier soir _dit-elle en reniflant._

- Garde ton calme j'en vois une voiture te cherché avec Melissa, je vais essayer de le joindre.

Il raccrocha au moment où Veronica entra, il lui lança un regard noir.

- Lo…

- Je ne veux rien savoir.

- Tu n'as pas écouté la suite.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

Logan je n'avais pas le choix, quand tu es parti de Neptune ma vie était sans dessous entre Gory et le château. Liam avait tué son frère avait essayé de tuer mon père, mais il ne s'est pas arrêté à ça, il a tué Kendall on ne le savait pas, mais tout a débordé qu'un coup, il m'a Kidnappé un soir où je sortais de Hearst et il m'a torturé pour faire marcher mon père pour un tableau. Liam a disparu de la surface de la terre, mais Danny avait fui je l'ai cherché et quand mon père m'a dit qu'il était de retour, ma colère m'a aveuglé.

- Mon dieu Veronica.

- J'avais assez d'être la cible, Cassidy, Mercer, et j'en passe, je ne peux pas vivre dans la peur.

- Donc tu oublies que ce sont des gens et qu'il y a une morale.

- Je fais ce qui me paraissais juste.

Il la regarda sortir de la pièce, il se laissa tombé sur sa chaise, qui l'aurait dit que la femme qu'il aime était capable de tué de sang-froid ?

Quelque part dans Neptune un jeune homme sentit de l'eau froide lui coulé sur le visage, il ouvrit un œil l'autre avait du mal à s'ouvrir, il soupira avant de se rappelé où il se trouvait.

- La belle au bois dormant on se réveille.

- Je vois tu as toujours un humour aussi merdique.

- Casablancas, Casablancas, ton père était un petit malin, mais toi tu as l'air encore plus bête, mais je crois avec un frère psychopathe ça se comprend.

- Je t'interdis…

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'il senti un poing atterrir sur sa joue, il laissa échappé un cri de douleur avant de retombé dans les pommes. L'homme tourna la tête pour voir entré son complice.

- C'est fait ?

- Oui je pense qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir d'aussitôt.

- Bien c'est déjà ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de celui-là ?

- Je vais le renvoyer chez lui, il ne met pas utile, Echolls n'est pas encore ma cible, mais ça va venir.

- Mais …

- Ne dit pas mon nom ! Fait gaffe sinon le prochain pourra bien être toi !

L'homme leva les deux mains avant de reculer, il pouvait voir la colère ou la folie dans les yeux de cet homme qu'il avait décidé de suivre pour de l'argent, mais il commençait à se dire qu'il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter ce deal.


	20. Chapitre 19

Les hommes de Logan entrèrent dans le salon avec un jeune homme dans leur bras, Veronica couru jusqu'à la forme qu'ils posaient sur le canapé et appela Logan. Celui-ci laissa échapper un sifflement quand il vit le visage de la victime.

- Dick _dit-il._

Il leva la tête vers ses hommes, l'un était au téléphone qui appelait une ambulance et un autre tendit une feuille à Veronica.

- « _J'ai bien voulu être généreux sur ce coup, je te l'ai rendu en entier vu que l'autre il semble être en mauvais état, patience ça ne fait que commencer _»

Logan prit la feuille dans ses mains et soupira.

- Et bien c'est clair _dit-il rouge de colère_. Qui sera la prochaine victime d'après toi ?

Elle alla le répondre quand il leva la main pour couper court à ses explications. Elle sortit de la pièce pour aller rejoindre sa fille qui dormait à poing fermé dans sa chambre. Elle prit appuie sur le mur avant de se laisser glisser et mit sa tête entre ses genoux.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après tout c'était sa faute si tout tournait mal dans leur vie, la mort de son père, l'accident de Lilly-Rose, Wallace et Dick, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait faire ? Elle sortit de la pièce alla directement dans la cuisine prit les clés de sa voiture sur le comptoir et s'en alla.

Il riait en se disant bientôt très bientôt il aura sa vengeance en lui prenant ce qui lui est cher, après ce petit jeu était d'une simplicité pour lui, mais sa colère augmentait de jour en jour. Son téléphone sonna, il soupira en voyant le numéro.

- Oui ?

- Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles comment ça se passe ?

- Bien ! Si tu me laissais en paix ça serait mieux.

- Parle-moi sur un autre ton, sans moi tu serais encore dans ton trou.

Il serra les dents, il ne pouvait dire le contraire après tout. Il l'écouta mettre en place le détail de leur plan, l'autre allait lui versé une somme d'argent pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire et quand tout sera prêt il viendra le rejoindre pour le bouquet final.

Elle conduisait et s'arrêta devant la grille du cimetière, elle soupira, elle n'était pas revenue depuis qu'elle l'avait mis sous terre, mais elle avait besoin de calme pour remettre ses esprits en place. Elle prit place devant sa tombe.

- Papa ça fait toujours aussi mal de savoir que tu n'es plus vivant, je ne pourrais jamais m'y faire même dans dix ans. Tout ceci est de ma faute, je le sais très bien, mais que faire ? Je n'avais pas le choix tu ne m'as jamais jugé, mais je savais que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec mes décisions si je t'avais écouté peut être tu serais toujours en vie ?

Logan envoya son téléphone contre le mur quand il remarqua son absence, il avait demandé au médecin de l'ambulance de soigné Dick sur place, vu qu'il n'avait rien de grave juste quelques points de suture à faire.

- Vous avez vu où elle est partie ? _demanda-t-il à l'un de ses gardes._

- Non monsieur, on n'a pas pensé à l'arrêté.

- Ce n'est rien.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de cette situation, il prit son autre téléphone et composa le numéro de son ombre.

- Black.

- Écoute ça commence à prendre de l'ampleur, Dick est revenu avec des blessures au visage, j'imagine que celui qu'il l'avait ça, la juste tabasser pour son plaisir, mais tu vas me passer la ville au peigne fin, fait ce que tu as faire pour avoir des réponses tu as carte blanche et Blue aussi.

- Log…

- Non _le coupa-t-il_, j'ai déjà assez à faire ici, n'en rajoute pas.

- Comme tu voudras.

- Fait attention à toi.

- Tu auras mon rapport dans vingt-quatre heures.

- Merci.

Il raccrocha et tourna son regard vers la voix de sa fille qui venait d'entrer dans le salon, elle se frottait les yeux et regarda partout désorienté. Il la prit dans ses bras et retourna vers sa chambre, il ne voulait pas l'exposer à tout cela.

- Papa ?

- Oui Lilly ?

- Où est maman ?

- Elle est sortie, mais elle ne va pas tarder, tu veux rendre service à papa ?

- Oui ?

- Reste jouer dans ta chambre, je dois faire des choses de grande personne.

- J'aurais de la glace en échange ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de refermé la porte derrière lui, il soupira avant de retourner dans la chambre où il avait posé Dick. Celui-ci lâchait des plaintes et ouvrit son seul œil de disponible.

- Logan.

- Du calme je pensais que tu dormirais encore vu la quantité de calmant qu'il t'a donné.

- Je me sens encore dans les vapes, mais Melinda.

- Je l'ai téléphoné, j'ai envoyé des hommes à moi la chercher, elle ne devrait plus tarder. Comment tu t'es fait enlever ?

- Je quittais la salle de musculation, j'avais une séance avec Rosa, tu sais la blonde avec…

- Dick épargne moi les détails et je croyais tu avais arrêté ?

- Cela n'empêche de me rincé les yeux non ?

- Oui bref alors ?

- J'étais sur le parking, un de mes pneus était crevé, j'ai juré comme un charretier et entrepris de le changer quand j'ai reçu un coup derrière la tête. Quand j'ai repris connaissance j'étais attacher sur une chaise et j'avais un bandeau sur les yeux.

- Tu sais c'est qui ?

- Sa voix me dit quelqu'un mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

- Dit moi toujours.

Il ferma les yeux et reposa la voix dans son esprit avant de soupiré, il en était plus que sur.

- Liam Fitzpatrick.

- Tu en es sur ?

- Oui, il a dit mon nom et son rire, je le connais parce que j'avais déjà eu affaire avec lui.

- Je ne sais pas, mais mon instinct me dit qu'il n'est pas celui qui tire les ficelles.

- Je ne crois pas non.

- Ok repose-toi, je vais me mettre au travail.

- Veronica ?

- Elle n'est pas là, si elle te pose des questions tu ne sais pas, ne lui dit rien de ce que tu m'as dit.

- Comme tu voudras Dude.

Il regarda son ami une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre pour aller rejoindre son bureau. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant. Liam Fitzpatrick n'a jamais été une fleur, mais c'était un vrai bandit, après la révélation de Veronica il pouvait comprendre qu'il se venge de la mort de son frère, mais une idée lui disait que ce n'est pas tout.

Il ouvrit son pc, un mail, toujours rien sur cet homme mystérieux, il n'aimait pas se sentir impuissant et là il ne sait toujours pas quoi faire. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro de téléphone.

- Mac c'est Logan.

- Oh bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

- Veronica n'est pas chez toi ?

- Veronica ? _demanda-t-elle étonné_, non pas du tout.

- Écoute, je voudrais que tu viennes avec Max et tes enfants à la maison.

- Pourquoi quelqu'un est en danger ?

- Wallace est à l'hôpital et Dick est dans un mauvais état.

- Oh non _gémit-elle._

- Oui, je suis désolé que tu sois mêlé à tout ça, mais si tu étais avec nous ça m'aiderait à faire ce que j'ai à faire.

- Ok on arrive dans pas longtemps et Veronica ?

- Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder.

Il raccrocha, il avait le sentiment de savoir où elle était, mais ce qui mettait ses nerfs encore plus à vive c'est qu'il avait le sentiment que ça ne faisait que commencer.


	21. Chapitre 20

Veronica gara sa voiture et resta dedans un moment, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle pouvait toujours tenter une chasse à l'homme, mais contre qui ? On toqua à sa vitre, elle sursauta avant de voir l'ombre de Logan, elle ouvrit sa portière et le fixa.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir tu sortais _lui reprocha-t-il_, il y a un homme en ville qui veut ta mort et toi tu sors sans me le dire écoute Veronica je veux bien être tolérant, mais ne me pousse pas à bout !

Elle soupira avant de se laisse glisser hors de sa voiture et alla l'enlacer, il resta les bras ballant ce qui rendit Veronica triste, elle se colla un peu plus de lui avant qu'il ne soupire et ne l'enlace en retour.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir longtemps _dit-il en soupirant_, j'ai beau essayé et c'est toujours la même chose.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, il sentit le gout salé de ses larmes ce qui le serra le cœur, il lui en voulait en quelque sorte, mais il l'aimait tant qu'il fera tout pour elle.

- Veronica…

Elle recommença à l'embrasser avant de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt, il était dans le garage, pas de garde en vue et Lilly jouait dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit la portière arrière et le tira sur elle tout en se laissa tomber sur la banquette.

- Veronica non _gémit-il._

Elle retira son chemisier et retira son t-shirt, il devait garder son sang-froid, elle semblait désespéré ce qui lui fit mal au cœur, elle se colla à lui, il posa son front sur le sien.

- Veronica non, tu ne sembles pas être dans ton état normal, calme toi.

- Logan je t'en supplie _dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._

Il soupira et laissa tomber les armes, il la fit monter un peu plus haut et l'embrassa avec tendresse pour essayer de la ramené sur terre, elle s'accrocha à lui de toute ses forces, il retira son jeans et celui de Veronica, ce n'était pas confortable, mais il n'avait pas le choix, la repoussé ne fera que la rendre plus mal.

Il lui fit l'amour en douceur sans urgence, la comblant comme il le pouvait, elle pleurait en silence s'accrochant à lui de toute ses forces lui disant qu'elle était désolé qu'elle l'aimait aussi quand il lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait que tout allait s'arrangé.

Un cri les ramenèrent sur terre, Logan leva la tête désorienté avant d'entendre qu'on criait son nom, il remit ses vêtements à grande vitesse avant de rentrer, il trouva Mac effondré dans les bras de Max qui avait les yeux rouge avec la petite Veronica à leur pied.

- Que se passe-t-il Max ?

- C'est…C'est…

- Oui ?

- Maxime il a été enlevé.

- Quoi !

- J'étais dans la voiture j'attendais Mac, elle était allée chercher le doudou de Veronica quand on me mit quelque chose sur le nez c'est le cri de Mac qui me réveilla.

- Que se passe-t-il ? _demanda Veronica qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce._

Elle vit Mac qui pleurait, elle alla rejoindre sa meilleure amie, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle ne vit que la petite Veronica et elle comprit la raison des cris.

- Maxime _gémit Mac dans les bras de Veronica._

- Il a laissé ça sur le siège auto de Maxime.

Logan prit le papier des mains de Maxime et le lit.

- « _Veronica, Veronica regarde ce que tu me fais faire, un enfant, c'est bizarre c'est toujours les enfants qui paye pour leur parent, mais cela dit avec toi c'est les parents qui paye pour l'enfant, oups désolé je ne voulais pas dire ça, que Keith repose en paix, patiente près de ton téléphone tu seras tenu informé de l'évolution de mon plan et ce petit sera bien garder ne t'inquiète pas._ »

Logan regarda Veronica et serra le papier de toute ses forces, s'en prendre à un enfant quel lâcheté de la part de Liam qu'il le laisse lui mettre la main dessus et il saura !

- Mac _dit Veronica_, regarde-moi, je te promets de ramené Maxime en vie et en un seul morceau même-ci je dois y laisser la vie.

- Veronica…

- Chut Mac_, elle se retourna vers Max_, prenez une chambre reposez-vous je vais faire mon possible pour savoir qui l'a enlevé.

- Weevil ? _demanda Max._

- Je vais le téléphoné et lui dire ce qui se passe.

- Merci.

Il prit la petite Veronica dans ses bras avant de se lever avec Mac pour se dirigé vers l'étage, Veronica attendit qu'il soit à hors porter de voix avant de se retourner vers Logan.

- Dick a dit quelque chose ?

- Non.

- Tu es sur Logan.

- Je te dis que non.

- Cela ne te gêne pas si je vais lui demander ?

- Fait donc.

Il attendit qu'elle parte pour rejoindre son bureau, il composa le numéro de Blue qui décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

- Blue changement de plan.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Maxime le petit garçon de Mac, tu te souviens d'elle ?

- Oui je me rappelle de sa photo.

- Ok et bien il a été enlevé.

- Mince, que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Je sais qui est derrière ça du moins celui qui est au premier plan.

- Qui ?

- Liam Fitzpatrick.

- Ok je vois l'ancien baron de votre ville.

- Tu as tous compris.

- Je vais faire mon enquête et voir où il peut être.

- Soit discret.

- Je le serais.

Logan raccrocha quand il vit une enveloppe s'affiché l'informant qu'il avait un nouveau mail, le message n'avait pas d'expéditeur.

- « _Logan Echolls cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles, j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que tu avais épousé la petite Veronica Mars quel dommage tu as retiré le mauvais numéro, mais cela dit ce n'est rien cela me facilite la tâche je peux m'en prendre à vous en même temps, je vois de là ta colère qui monte petit à petit, j'imagine tu n'as pas changé depuis la fac non ? Ce n'est pas grave, tu te demandes qui je suis ? Patience tu le sauras tout aussi vite, pendant j'y suis ne cherche pas à savoir d'où vient ce mail tu vas finir dans un cul sac…Ton ami qui ne t'a pas oublié…_ »

Logan relit le message plusieurs fois avant de le refermer, qui pouvait être celui qui était derrière Liam ? Il avait une liste incalculable, mais aucun ne semble être le bon. Veronica toqua à la porte de Dick celui-ci fit un son pour informer qu'on pouvait entrer.

- Dick c'est moi.

- Je sais que c'est toi, ton mari est déjà passé et je sais qu'il me laissera dormir au contraire de toi.

- Désolé c'est urgent sinon je ne serais pas venu.

- Je sais ce que tu veux savoir, mais je ne sais rien du tout, j'ai passé la plus par du temps dans les vaps qu'autre chose.

- Dick tu es sur de toi ? Je sais que Logan est sur les nerfs, mais si tu sais quelque chose qui peut m'aider dit le moi.

- Non, désolé Veronica, si Logan m'aurait demandé de ne rien te dire, tu sais bien que je ne t'aurais rien dit, mais là je ne sais vraiment rien.

- Je sais bien que Logan et toi vous êtes inséparable, mais…

- Désolé Ronnie.

- Ok repose-toi bien, si tu as besoin de quelque chose fait le moi savoir.

- Quand Melinda et Melissa seront là tu veux bien me les envoyés ? Elles me manquent.

- Frôlé la mort ta fait comprendre qu'il ne faut pas négliger ce qui t'appartient ?

- Oui _dit-il honteux_.

- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas je suis passé par là aussi, mais j'ai mis du temps au contraire de toi.

- Ronnie prend soin de toi pour lui.

- Je le ferais et merci d'être là.

- C'est la seule chose que je peux faire.

Veronica sourit une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre, elle savait qu'il avait mentit, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas ni à lui et ni à celui qui l'avait demandé de le faire même-ci cela ne l'aidait pas, elle le pardonnait de vouloir la protégé ce qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.


	22. Chapitre 21

Logan était encore dans son bureau quand Veronica entra, il la regarda avant d'éteindre l'écran de son ordinateur, elle fit le tour du bureau avant de le poussé pour s'assoir sur ses genoux et de mettre sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

- Logan ?

- Oui ?

- Qui à frapper Dick ?

- Pourquoi tu me pose la question ? Dick ne t'a rien dit ?

- Non, _dit-elle un sourire en coin aux lèvres_, tu l'as demandé de rien me dire n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Je le savais alors je te le demande qui ?

- Veronica laisse-moi m'en occupé pour une fois.

- Lo…

Il repoussa sa tête pour la regardé, elle plongea son regard dans le sien avant de se lever, il se leva pour prendre ses mains dans les seins.

- Veronica, je sais bien que tu veux tout faire toi-même, mais il n'agit plus de toi, mais de nous, de tout le monde, je ne peux pas te laissé courir les rues à la recherche de quelqu'un qui veut ta mort ! Je suis là pour te protégé, nous protégé et c'est ce que faire que tu sois d'accord ou pas.

- Logan, je ne suis pas comme ça tu le sais très bien, je ne peux pas rester assise et attendre ce n'est pas mon fort !

- Et bien il sera tant que tu apprennes à le faire pour le bien de tous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Si tu m'avais dit la vérité sur ce que tu as fait à Danny je pense qu'on n'en serait pas là.

- Je savais que tu me le reprocherais c'est pour cette raison je ne t'ai rien dit.

- Et tu as torts ! Tu ne comprends toujours pas !

Elle retira ses mains dans celle de Logan et sorti de la pièce, elle monta à l'étage voir Lilly qui jouait avec la petite Veronica, elle entendait les pleures de Mac, Wallace couché dans un coma à l'hôpital, Dick qui ressemble à un boxer, comment il pouvait lui demandé de ne rien faire ?

Elle alla s'en fermé dans les toilettes pour vomir, elle avait mal à l'estomac, elle se sentait mal et misérable, tout était de sa faute c'est vrai, mais il avait quand même joué avec sa vie !

Flash-Back

Elle semblait plongé dans de l'eau glacé, elle ne sentait plus rien, son corps la faisait mal, elle ouvrit un œil, mais ne vit rien, mais elle entendit un rire à sa gauche.

- Déjà réveillé Mars ? Ne dit rien je crois bien que tu as les lèvres sont coupé je n'ai pas envie de nettoyé ton sang.

- Qu'est…ce…que…tu…veux… ? _demanda-t-elle avec une petite voix._

- Ce…que…je…veux…_dit-il pour l'imité avant de s'énervé_ ! C'est mon fric ! Cette salope de Kendall et mon frère mon roulé, mais ton père a été encore plus malin.

- Je…ne…

- Oui, oui _la coupa-t-il,_ je sais que tu ne sais rien, mais ton père si alors je vais l'attendre lui demandé et s'il joue au plus malin tu vas être orphelin ! Oups je n'ai pas dit pas ça si ?

Il rit bêtement ce qui mit Veronica en colère, elle ouvrit les yeux et distingua les yeux de Liam en face des siens et Danny qui tenait un couteau dans sa main tout en la fixant.

- Je déteste être sadique, cela dit j'adore faire mal aux autre c'est un passe-temps comme un autre, mais j'hésite à gâché cette belle peau _dit-il en passant sa main sur sa joue._

Veronica repoussa la tête en arrière avec dégout, Liam croisa les bras et la regarda, il tira un téléphone de sa poche et attendit qu'on lui répond.

- Keith, Keith, Keith l'heure avance et ta fille m'ennuie, je n'ai pas envie de la faire mal, mais si tu me pousse à le faire, tu recevras son corps en pièce détaché ! Tu as 48h !

Il raccrocha et regarda Veronica puis Danny avant de lui faire un signe de la tête.

- Fait ce que tu veux, mais ne laisse pas de marque.

Veronica avala sa salive et Danny se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de posé son couteau et d'avancer vers Veronica, Liam pris place sur le canapé en face d'elle et feignit de baillé. Danny ouvra la chemise de Veronica et posa sa main sur les petits seins de la jeune femme, elle ravala sa salive, elle avait déjà une cicatrice de la sorte même-ci elle ne se rappelait rien, mais elle savait qui lui avait fait cela.

Danny passa les bout de ses doigts sur le ventre de Veronica avant de retourné vers ses seins, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas faire de geste brusque sinon il fera plus que toucher, mais les billes menaçait de monté, elle ferma les yeux et pensé à celui qui aurait remué terre et ciel pour la retrouver si il était encore là : Logan.

Fin Flash-Back

Ce jour-là elle avait cru mourir, jamais plus ce sale pervers de Danny ne posera sa main sur une fille, elle ne l'avait pas dit à Logan, elle préférait qu'il croit qu'elle l'est tué de sang-froid que pour se venger de ses attouchements, elle passa un moment à vomir, rien ne sortait que des billes, mais repenser à cela, la rendait mal.

Logan était dans son bureau à relire certain dossier que Blue lui avait envoyé, à repenser au passé, qui pourrait être derrière ça, qui pouvait être l'allié de Liam ? Personne ne lui vient à l'esprit, il entendit qu'on frapper à sa porte.

- Entrer !

Il vit Weevil entrer, il soupira, Veronica à dut le téléphoné, il va avoir du mal à tenir le shérif de la ville loin de ses pattes, mais il arrivera.

- Weevil quel bon vent t'amène ?

- Simple visite de courtoisie.

Logan vit un sourire en coin, il avait toujours été ennemie, mais avec le temps ils ont réussi à enterré leur hache de guerre même-ci ça n'empêche pas par moment qu'il s'envoie des piques.

- Cela m'étonne, mais je veux bien croire que je t'ai manqué.

- Echolls arrête ton cirque, tu sais bien pourquoi je suis là !

- Je le sais bien c'est pour ça je t'ai posé la question, où est Veronica ?

- Je ne viens pas la voir, mais toi.

- C'est bien elle qui t'a téléphoné non ?

- Non.

- Parle bon sang, je n'ai pas le temps à jouer aux devinettes.

Weevil entra et ferma la porte tout en tirant sur le verrou, Logan fronça les sourcils avant de se laissé aller sur son fauteuil et croisa les bras.

- C'est une conversation que tu veux qui reste entre nous ? _demanda Logan d'un ton sérieux._

Weevil ne lui répondit rien, il alla tirer les rideaux des deux fenêtres de la pièce avant de venir s'installer devant Logan, celui-ci commençait à perdre patience.

- Bon tu vas parler oui !

- Logan je suis que tu tiens à elle.

- Une bonne nouvelle, passe-moi ce genre de discours et maintenant parle !

- Son père à tout fait pour retrouver les Fitzpartick, elle a tué Danny, je le sais parce que Keith me l'a dit, il m'a même raconté pour quelle raison.

- Déjà j'ai appris dernièrement qu'elle a tué Danny et la raison encore moins.

Weevil lui glissa un dossier, Logan le prit et l'ouvrit, il resta un moment stupéfait avant de commencer à lire le rapport des médecins, de regardé les photos de plus près avant de regarder Weevil.

- Elle ne m'a rien dit _dit-il d'une petite voix._

- Je le sais, personne mise à part son père ne le savait, j'ai trouvé ce dossier dans le coffre de Keith, il m'avait donné le code, mais je n'avais jamais été regardé, mais en recevant l'appel de ton ombre j'ai été jeté un coup d'œil.

- Que voulait Blue ?

- Tu le sais bien, il a été démasqué par la bande du coin.

- Oui, mais je comprends toujours pas ce qu'il voulait.

- Il m'a demandé ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans dans la vie de Keith Mars en faisant des recherches il est tombé sur un entrepôt fermé et dans le journal local il avait mentionné le nom de Veronica

- Ce Blue il est très efficace et alors ?

- Tu as la réponse sous les yeux, Danny et Liam se sont pris à Veronica, Veronica a tué Danny, maintenant j'imagine que Liam…

- Veut sa vengeance _finit-il a sa place_, je le sais croit moi, Dick me l'a dit, il l'a enlevé tabassé et la posé devant ma porte, il a envoyé Wallace à l'hôpital et maintenant il tient Maxime le fils de Mac, mais ce qui m'intéresse, bien que je vais le tué pour avoir osé faire çà à Veronica, c'est qui se cache derrière lui,

Weevil regarda Logan, celui-ci referma le dossier et ouvrit un compartiment dans son bureau et le glissa de dans avant de se lever la mince grave, le temps à la chasse à l'homme vient de s'ouvrir.


	23. Chapitre 22

Logan regardait Weevil droit dans les yeux avant de se dirigé vers lui, il posa une main sur son épaule.

- Weevil, je sais qu'on a bien grandit, nos querelle font partie du passé, mais tu vas devoir m'aidé.

- Dit toujours.

- Je veux que tu arrêtes de dire à Veronica ce que tu sais, je l'aime trop pour la perdre, elle a trop tendance à foncé tête baisser et regarder derrière elle après, on a une fille qui à besoin de nous deux. J'ai été insouciant avant, mais ce n'est plus le cas.

- Je l'ai remarqué sourit Weevil.

- Alors fait le pour elle et pour Lilly-Rose.

- Je vais essayer tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, mais fait le.

Weevil hocha la tête avant de soupirer, Logan le relâcha et lui fit signe de s'en aller, il attendit qu'il soit sortie avant de prendre son téléphone et composa un numéro de téléphone.

- Chef ?

- Blue alors une piste ?

- J'en ai une, j'ai péché un dealer il a peut-être une info à vendre.

- Fait ton possible pour qu'il parle.

- Black le travail au corps je te rappel dans une demie heure.

- J'attends ton appel avant de bouger.

Il raccrocha avant de sortir de son bureau, il trouva Veronica, Mac et Weevil dans le salon dans un grand silence, il ne savait que faire, il se sentait impuissant, mais il ferait tout pour que tout le monde s'en sorte vivant.

- Des pistes, _demanda Logan à Weevil pour jouer le jeu._

- Non, je viens d'avoir mes hommes on n'a aucune, on a fait une descente au bar des Fitzpatrick tu le sais bien que ce bar est toujours transparent.

- Je veux mon fils _pleura Mac._

- On l'a ne t'inquiète pas _promit Veronica en regardant Logan droit dans les yeux._

- Oui on l'aura _répéta celui-ci._

Il se retourna pour monter rejoindre Dick, il frappa à la porte Melinda était arrivé quelque temps avant Weevil, le regarda, il lui fit un sourire, elle se leva et sorti de la chambre. Dick essaya de faire un sourit, mais Logan secoua la tête avant de s'assoir près de lui.

- Merci.

- Pas de souci Dude, je sais que tu deviendras fou si quelque chose lui arrive.

- Plus que fou, j'essayerais de vivre pour Lilly-Rose, mais je ne serais jamais complet.

- Je sais, je sais.

Logan soupira, il aurait aimé qu'elle ne soit pas si entêté, mais l'aurait-il aimé réellement ? Parce que c'était grâce à son caractère invivable qu'il l'aimait tant, il soupira et ferma les yeux.

- Que vas-tu faire ? _demanda Dick._

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- La protégée ?

- J'essaie et ce n'est pas gagné d'avance.

- Je le sais bien, mais encore ?

- J'ai des hommes sur le coup, pour retrouver le petit Maxime, mais j'ai un doute sur la suite.

- Comment ça ?

- Moins tu en sais, mieux je me porterais, je sais que tu ne l'as rien dit là, mais je connais Veronica. Elle va revenir à la charge.

- À qui le dis-tu.

- Donc je ne te dirais rien _dit-il en ouvrant les yeux._

- Cela me va.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande-moi.

- Non c'est bon, j'ai Melinda au petit soin.

- Au faite…

- Non pas maintenant s'il te plait.

- Pas de souci, mais il serait temps que tu y réfléchis, on n'a jamais de troisième chance, tu as eu une seconde alors ne la laisse pas filé.

- Elle a tout ce qu'elle veut.

- L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur Dick !

- Je le sais _dit-il en soupirant._

- Grandi mon ami, grandi, j'avais tout perdu en quittant Neptune, regarde ou je suis, tu as certes réussi ta vie professionnel maintenant il est temps de réussir ta vie personnel.

- Ok.

Logan le regarda sérieusement et sourit, Dick a toujours été le frère qu'il a n'a jamais eu, il se leva et de quitter la pièce.

Pendant ce temps quelque part à Neptune, un homme faisait les cents pas dans une chambres d'hôtel, il se tapa le bras, qu'est-ce qu'il avait horreur des moustiques, il ne pouvait pas prendre une chambre dans un hôtel de luxe pour le moment, il devait rester incognito.

Il attendait le coup de fil de cet imbécile depuis plus de deux heures et toujours rien, il sentait qu'il le tuera de ses propres mains si on l'attrapait pas avant, et son chef à lui qui perdait patience, quel idée de s'être associés à ses deux-là ! Enfin son téléphone sonna.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant tout ce temps ?

- Je devais bien trouver un endroit pour me cacher non ?

- Tu as l'enfant ?

- Oui, j'attends le signe de vie de Veronica !

- Tu es bêtes ou quoi Liam ?

- Quoi encore _geignit Liam._

- Laisse tomber, fait ce que je te dis et on avisera après.

L'inconnu énuméra une certaine liste d'ordre avant de raccroché, il avait hâte que tout cela finisse pour pouvoir vivre en paix sur une île inconnu.

Black essuya ses mains sur une serviette et sourit à son frère celui-ci secoua la tête, si il n'était pas jumeaux, il serait tenté de mettre en doute leur fraternité.

- Quoi _se rembruni ce dernier_, tu voulais une adresse tu l'as.

- Mais c'est très bien comme ça, Logan va être content.

- Ouais, mais évite de lui dire que…

- Il sait que tu le travaillais au corps et il n'a rien dit.

- Une première.

- C'est d'un enfant qu'il s'agit.

- C'est ce que je dis, une première !

Blue soupira avant de s'éloigné pour composer le numéro de Logan, ce dernier était au salon avec tout le monde, il regarda le numéro, il s'excusa et se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de répondre.

- Alors ?

- On a une adresse, on file sur place.

- Je ne veux personne de vivant.

- Le ménage sera fait.

- Si l'enfant est sur place tu me fais signe je viendrais le chercher.

- Compte sur nous.

- Merci.

Il raccrocha, il se retourna pour sortir quand il tomba nez à nez avec Veronica. Il soupira son petit doigt l'avait prévenu qu'elle était dans les parages, il alla s'assoir sur le canapé et la fit signe devenir le rejoindre, elle s'obstina a croisé les bras et de le fixé.

- Vide ton sac.

- Comment ça vide mon sac ?

- Je vois tes veines qui palpite sur ton front alors dit ce que tu as sur le cœur.

- Logan je ne suis plus une enfant, tout cela arrive par ma faute c'est mon droit de vouloir le réparé non ?

- Oui, si cela ne te mettait pas en danger, je ne jouerais pas au protecteur de la sorte ! Mais tu ne comprends rien !

- Non c'est toi qui ne comprends rien

- Ne…

Un bip sur l'ordinateur de Logan interrompit la fin de sa phrase, il leva la main avant de s'avancer vers son bureau, il prit place sur sa chaise et tapa son mot passe, il vit un mail du même style que le précédent.

- Tu peux me laisser ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me caches.

- Au moins une fois dans ta vie fait ce que je te demande, laisse-moi une minute, tu auras ta dispute quand j'en aurais fini.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre _dit-elle en se dirigea vers la porte._

Il attendit d'être sûr qu'elle soit loin de sa porte avant de cliquer sur ouvrir, les premiers mots glaça son sang, les choses ne faisait que commencer…


	24. Chapitre 23

Logan lisait le mail, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, avait-il négligé un ennemi dans le passé ? Qui ça pouvait être ? Qui ?

« _Logan…Logan…Echolls…,_

_Que dirais-tu une petite chasse à l'homme ? Dommage je ne pourrais pas jouer dans la première manche, si tu as l'un des hommes, je veux bien te laisser des indices. Je sais que tu peux être intelligent quand tu le veux et puis ta charmante épouse… Veronica… Veronica une jeune femme plein de ressource, mais tu ne voudras jamais la laisser jouer avec moi n'est-ce pas ? Tu voudras te mettre devant l'arme pour prendre la balle à sa place tu as toujours été un héros, mais attention que cela ne te joue pas un tour…_

_La partie ne fait que commencer Logan. Assure toi que tu es que des gens de confiance près de toi, tu ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux aller pour avoir ce que je veux, c'est-à-dire, votre mort à toi et à Veronica, j'aurais mal de laisser une si belle petite fille orpheline… Tu le sais bien que c'est les enfants qui payent pour les erreurs de leur parent, après tout tu es le fils d'Aaron Echolls, l'homme qui aime les jeunes filles…_

_Aller ne te colle pas de migraine, la colère a toujours été ton pire ennemie économise la pour plus tard…_

_L'inconnu qui en veut à votre vie._ »

Il regarda la photo de Lilly-Rose et de Veronica, il prit le cadre et le posa sur son cœur, il ne pourra pas vivre sans l'une d'elle, il releva la tête au moment où Veronica passa la porte. Il pouvait encore lui crié à quel point il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte dehors, qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger, mais il savait qu'elle ne l'écoutera pas, il reposa le cadre de la photo.

Il se leva et alla à sa rencontre, Veronica le fixa, elle voyait son regard hanté, elle n'eut le temps de lui poser la question qu'il l'embrassait déjà, il la colla contre la porte et remonta ses mains sur son corps, il connaissait chaque courbe de son corps par cœur, mais il avait besoin de savoir qu'elle était encore là. Veronica mit fin à leur baiser, il commença à déboutonné sa chemise…

- Logan non arrête.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau pour la faire taire, il continua ce qu'il avait commencé, Veronica soupira sur ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de son cou, il avait juste besoin de la sentir, il retira son t-shirt aussi vite, leur buste se touchait cela créa des étincelles dans la pièce, il défie le jean de sa femme et fit de même de son côté suivit des sous-vêtements, il les lança de l'autre côté de la pièce, il la souleva du sol et la ramena sur le canapé, il la coucha doucement, il avait son regard rivé au sien, il se positionna entre ses jambes tout la fixant, il entra en elle lentement pour ressentir cette sensation qu'il aimait tant quand il était dans son confort, il trembla de la tête aux pieds avant de posé son front sur celui de Veronica.

- Je t'aime Veronica, vraiment trop je crois, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi _dit-il avec la voix casser._

Veronica le serra entre ses jambes et ferma les yeux, elle aussi ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, même si elle voudrait faire ce qui lui semble juste.

- Je t'aime aussi Logan, donne-moi une chance de te montrer que je peux faire attention à moi.

- Après avoir ramené Maxime.

- J'ai ta parole ?

- Si tu me promets de tout me dire.

- Je te retourne la remarque.

- Même en étant en toi, tu ne me laisse jamais le dernier mot !

- Non, on est censé être égaux.

- Tu ne me donne pas cette impression.

- Et pourtant c'est vrai, regarde tu m'as dit ne pas bouger je suis encore là, je n'ai pas torturé Dick pour savoir ce qui se passait.

- Tu as gagné, mais sache si tu me déçois fini notre deal.

Elle entre-ouvrit les yeux pour trouver ses lèvres et l'embrassa, elle dut s'accroché à ses lèvres, elle se sentait mal de crié de plaisir pendant que Mac pleuré l'absence de son fils, une heure ou deux plus tard, Logan la serra dans ses bras, il n'aurait pas dû, mais il n'avait pas de remord il en avait besoin.

- Je vais aller rejoindre Mac.

- Ok _dit-il en l'embrassa sur le front._

Veronica le regarda dans les yeux et soupira, elle se releva et alla chercher ses vêtements, elle avait mal, faire l'amour sur un canapé avait des inconvénients. Logan la suivit du regard du début à la fin, il vit son hésitation, mais pour une fois elle ne dit rien et sorti de la pièce.

Mac était assise sur le canapé du le salon avec la petite Veronica dans ses bras, elle pouvait comprendre sa douleur cela avait été la même chose quand elle avait su que Lilly avait eu un accident, en parlant de la petite fille, elle se dirigea vers elle, Veronica la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Mac, Logan à une piste, ils nous restent plus qu'à attendre.

Mac se moucha et regarda sa meilleure amie, elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir, mais une part d'elle-même savait que c'était de sa faute et c'est ce que vit Veronica, cette dernière ferma les yeux et se retourna et se cogna contre le torse de Logan.

- Tu n'as pas le droit Mac ! Elle se sent assez coupable comme ça ! Si tu t'y mets après Jackie je devrais la ramassé à la petite cuillère et ça je le refuse.

- Je ne voulais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave _dit Veronica d'une petite voix_, Logan cesse de me défendre, ils ont raisons.

- Non ! Personne n'a le droit de te juger ! Je sais et ils le savent aussi que tu donneras ta vie pour eux, mais ça je le refuse donc je fais mon possible pour arrangé les choses donc je ne veux que personne s'en prenne à toi aussi longtemps que je serais là pour faire barrage.

Veronica leva les yeux vers lui, il était brillant, il les serra dans ses bras, sa femme et sa fille, les deux femmes de sa vie. Le téléphone de Logan sonna, il regarda le numéro il le connaissait pas.

- Logan Echolls ?

- Bonsoir Monsieur Echolls, c'est l'hôpital je vous appelle pour vous dire que Mr Fennell est de retour parmi nous.

- Merci c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Il raccrocha et déposa un baiser sur le front de Lilly-Rose et regarda Veronica puis Mac et Weevil qui était dans la cuisine pendant leur dernier échange.

- Wallace est sorti d'affaire.

- Super _dit Weevil._

Veronica soupira de soulagement, il ne restait plus qu'à retrouver le petit Maxime et tout devra s'arrangé du moins elle l'espérait… Les heures passèrent Logan faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, Veronica avait fait le diner, mais personne ne manga mis à part les enfants, la tension commençait à monter parmi les amis, Weevil regarda Veronica, il savait ce qu'elle pensait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour la soulagé.

La nuit passa aucune nouvelle, le lendemain matin tout le monde était assis sur le canapé quand la porte de la villa sonna, Logan se leva et alla ouvrir, il vit un de ses hommes tenir un petit paquet dans ses bras, il laissa échappé un soupir et le prit avant de le remercier puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Il retourna au salon, il donna le paquet à Mac, celle-ci pleura chaud de larme, Veronica passa ses bras autour de la taille de Logan et pleura en silence, il posa ses mains sur celle de sa femme pour la réconforté.

- Merci _dit Mac toute émue._

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je ne laisserais jamais Veronica souffrir et puis c'est un enfant.

- Je sais bien _dit-elle en serrant son fils dans ses bras._

Ce dernier dormait, Logan qui avait pris le bout de papier qui était dans les mains du petit et l'avait glissé dans sa poche, il devait attendre que tout le monde se soit calmé avant de s'éclipsé ce qu'il fit quelque minute plus tard.

« _Logan, _

_Je ne voulais pas t'arraché à ta famille et tes amis alors je suis venu le ramené moi-même, je te fais un mail détaillé de ce qui s'est passé, Liam on l'a donc si tu veux le voir tu m'appelles, je tiens Black loin de lui._

_Blue_ »

Logan déchira la feuille, il avait des comptes à réglé avec Liam, pour cela il devra jouer au plus malin pour que Veronica ne le suive pas, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache qui avait kidnappé le petit Maxime, il allait faire le nettoyage lui-même cette fois-ci.


	25. Chapitre 24

Veronica était allongé sur leur lit, elle n'avait pas trouvé Logan dans son bureau, elle se demandait où il pouvait bien être, elle se faisait violence pour activer le GPS pour savoir où il était, mais elle avait accepté le retour de Maxime, chose faite, mais où était-il ?

Ce dernier venait de se garer devant un entrepôt abandonné, il avait désactivé le GPS avant de quitter la villa, il avait le pressentiment que Veronica essayerait de savoir où il est et ça il refusait que cela arrive. Il frappa à une porte rouillé et attendit.

- Tu as fait vite.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux, où est-il ?

- Là-bas, Black est dans le coin opposé.

- Toujours aussi hyper active.

- Content de te voir aussi patron _dit celui-ci avec ironie._

- Black _soupira Blue._

- Laisse tomber je ne suis pas venu régler les comptes avec toi, on a tout notre temps pour cela.

- Tu m'en vois honoré.

Logan suivit Blue en ignorant ouvertement Black, ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu eu-deux, mais l'un comme l'autre devait bien avouer que c'était le fait qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Logan arriva devant un Liam ligoté à une chaise avec un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais de la vermine, mais s'en prendre à un enfant, ça te dépasse Liam.

- Logan Echolls, j'aurais aimé dire que c'est un plaisir, mais vois-tu c'est faux.

- Je te retourne la pareille. Si tu te confessais avant que je décide ce que je fais faire de toi.

- Je ne dirais pas un mot.

- Tu vois l'homme dans l'ombre, c'est ton pire cauchemar, il vit pour terrorisé les autres briguant dans ton genre et il en prend un sacré plaisir.

Black un sourire sadique à Liam, ce dernier avala sa salive. Logan prit place en face de lui et croisa les jambes.

- Liam j'aurais aimé te donner tout mon temps, mais j'ai une femme et une fille qui m'attend chez moi et tu connais Veronica, elle n'est pas du genre patiente.

- Comment va cette garce ?

La tête de Liam tourna à droite avec violence, Logan leva la tête vers Black se dernier leva les épaules.

- Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas accepté qu'il insulte ta femme _dit-il penaud._

- Merci Black _dit Logan en secouant la tête_, Liam rend toi service et ne parle pas de Veronica de la sorte, et répond à mes questions.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire _dit-il en crachant par terre ou du sang était mêlé à sa salive._

- Je suis encore calme, mais ne me force pas à m'énervé.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer ?

- Et bien je peux soit demandé à Blue je joués à la roulette russe avec son flingue ou demandé à Black de te travailler au corps, je refuse de posé ma main sur toi, mais je veux bien te donner la mort.

- Va te faire voir.

- Merci, mais je ne mange pas de ce pain.

Logan fit un signe à Black, celui-ci sourit avant de redonner un coup de poing à Liam, ce dernier pesta, mais ne desserra pas les dents.

Veronica tourna dans son lit encore une fois, l'attente n'a jamais été son fort, elle se leva et descendit dans le bureau de Logan, elle vit son ordinateur portable éteint, elle essaya deux mots passes, mais arrêta pour ne pas le bloqué, Logan avant changer le mot passe, que lui cachait-il ?

- Veronica ?

La jeune femme releva la tête et vit Weevil les bras croisé la fixé.

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Il m'a promis de tout me dire.

- Mais entre-temps Maxime est de retour donc il n'a pas eu le temps de tout te raconté.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que tu en sais plus que moi.

- Désolé là tu te trompes, il sait bien qu'on ne peut rien te caché donc il ne partage rien du tout.

- Weevil.

- Pour une fois Veronica reste tranquille !

- Ne me dit pas cela, tout ce qui arrive est par ma faute !

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que ça va changer que tu cours vers le danger ? La personne qui est derrière ça ne va jamais t'attaquer toi en premier tu le sais très bien alors arrête ta fixation.

Weevil tourna les talons sous ses mots, Veronica soupira et alla s'allongé sur le canapé de Logan. Weevil avait-il raison ? Mais ça n'avait jamais été son fort de resté les bras croisé, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre qu'elle le fasse maintenant pas du tout !

Black s'essuya les mains et pesta, il ne prenait même plus plaisir à frapper cet imbécile, et Logan qui restait de marbre devant tout cela.

- Cela ne change à rien autant le tuer tout de suite !

- Blue ton flingue.

- Tu es sur de toi ?

- Ai-je l'air d'hésité ?

- Je peux le faire si tu veux.

- Ton flingue et laisser nous.

- Ok.

Blue lui tendit son flingue et prit Black par le bras et sortir de l'entrepôt, il soupira en se laissant tomber sur le siège conducteur de leur voiture.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée.

- Arrête de le materné _soupira Black_, je pense qu'il a déjà tué donc ça ne change rien.

- Mais là il ne le fait pas par guetter cœur.

- Parce qu'à la guerre c'est par guetter cœur.

- Black ça va ok !

- On rentre ?

- Non on attend.

Black soupira, il baissa sa chaise et ferma les yeux, il avait faim et il était irrité.

- On fera une séance de boxe après ?

- Sans moi, tu es trop sur les nerfs pour ça.

- Tu es sur que tu es mon frère ?

- Lâche moi la grappe et dort !

Pendant ce temps Logan regardait Liam et soupira, il avait une sacré migraine et le soleil n'allait pas tarder à ce levé et Liam n'avait desserré les dents, il avait dû le réveillé à plusieurs reprise après qu'il se soit évanoui.

- Tu ne veux vraiment rien dire ?

- Va te faire voir.

- Comme tu veux.

Logan tira dans son genoux gauche, Liam se mit à hurlé, mais Logan n'en avait pas fini, il lui tira dans l'autre genou, cela coupa le souffle de Liam, il se mit à geindre.

- Alors ?

- Va… te…

- Faire voir, oui je connais la chanson, mais là je commence sérieusement à perdre patience Liam _dit Logan en l'agrippant les cheveux_, ton frère a osé poser ses sales mains sur ma femme si elle ne l'avait pas tué je l'aurais fait.

- Oh _dit Liam en essayant de rire mais il toussa à la place_, elle a fini par te le dire, quel dommage.

- Ne me fait pas regretter de ne pas te tuer tout de suite.

- Fait le parce que je ne vais rien te dire.

Logan le relâcha la tête et lui tira une balle entre les yeux et jeta le flingue par terre en pestant. Il sorti de l'entrepôt et fit signe à Blue.

- Oui ?

- Fait disparaitre son corps, fait brûler son bar en gros fait disparaitre Liam Fitzpatrick de la surface de la terre au plus vite.

- Le soleil se lève dans deux heures c'est trop…

- Ne me fait pas me répété, réveille ton frère partager vous la tâche.

- Ok, tu vas bien ?

- Non mais est-ce que ça change quelque chose ?

- C'est le fait de l'avoir tuer ?

- Non je suis content qu'il soit mort, un de moins, mais je ne sais toujours pas qui est derrière tout ça donc je suis dans le noir et Veronica…

- Va la rejoindre, je garde les yeux ouvert.

- J'attends ton mail.

- Bien.

Logan se dirigea vers sa voiture, il jeta un dernier regard à l'entrepôt avant de démarrer et de prendre le chemin de la villa. Il gara sa voiture dans le garage et alla dans son bureau, en ouvrant la porte son regard tomba sur une Veronica endormi sur le canapé, il soupira, elle allait lui demander des explications et il ne voulait pas encore en parler.

Veronica ouvrit les yeux et vit Logan, elle se releva doucement et lui fit signe de venir, elle soupira quand elle vit qu'il ne bougeait pas.

- Je ne vais rien te demandé disons pas maintenant.

Il se dirigea vers elle et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, elle posa sa tête sur sa jambe et ferma les yeux.

- Ne fait plus cela.

- …

- Logan ?

- Oui ?

- Ne part plus sans me dire, je me suis inquiété.

- Dans quel sens ?

- Dans tous les sens du terme.

- Veronica je te connais assez pour savoir que tu voulais savoir où j'étais pour savoir ce qui se passe.

Elle ne releva pas et se laisse gagner par le sommeil, quelques minutes plus tard Logan la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers leur chambre, il la posa sur leur lit avant de redescendre dans son bureau.

Pendant ce temps quelque part dans le pays un homme se mit à rire, en secouant la tête, il croit bien qu'il l'avait sous-estimé, mais la suite il ne va pas les laissés gagner facilement…


	26. Chapitre 25

Le lendemain matin Veronica venait de servir le petit déjeuner à ses invités, Dick venait de franchir les derniers marches en grimaçant ce qui fit sourire Weevil.

- Boucle d'or a mal ?

- Je ne suis pas un dur à cuire comme toi.

- C'est ce que je vois, mais tu es vraiment laid.

- Laisse-moi guérir et tu verras les ravages que je vais faire.

- On connait tous le charme de Casablancas, laisse tomber je ne suis pas intéressé.

Logan était assis près de Lilly-Rose, il regardait sa tasse de café qui se refroidissait. Il n'avait pas touché à son assiette ce que Veronica remarqua.

- Que se passe-t-il _lui_ _demanda-t-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux._

- Rien.

- Logan _dit-elle en soupirant_, tu…

- Je te dirais tout simplement donne-moi le temps de tout remettre en place avant.

- Ok, tu penses que je peux aller voir Wallace sans danger ?

- Je pense qu'on a quelques jours de repos donc oui tu peux.

Elle se redirigea vers la cuisine Mac qui fusillait son regard, elle soupira avant de se servir une tasse de café.

- Tu peux le dire, Logan n'est pas là.

- Je n'aurais pas dû.

- Oui tu as tous les droits qui le faut.

- Quand Lilly a été touchée tu aurais pu nous en vouloir, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

- Oui parce que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de votre faute.

- Ce n'est pas facile d'être Veronica Mars.

- Veronica Echolls depuis cinq ans _dit-elle avec un sourire en coin._

- Oui et cela ne change rien. Echolls-Mars tu restes toujours Veronica.

- Je te promets que cela ne va plus arrivé.

- Je ne te jugerais pas si cela arrive.

Mac prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bars et ferma les yeux. Elle était partagé en deux, elle lui en voulait, mais en même temps non. Max et elle s'était disputé pour qu'il s'en aille, mais elle avait promis à Logan de rester en sécurité et c'est dans la villa où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité.

- Je vais voir Wallace tu viens avec moi ?

- Non… Je reste avec les enfants.

- Pas de souci, je lui dirais que tu lui passe le bonjour.

- Tu as une idée de quand il sort ?

- Non, mais j'espère que c'est bientôt, je pense qu'il viendra ici. Logan nous veut tous le même endroit.

- Et il a raison _répondit Mac en souriant._

Quelques heures plus tard, Logan et Veronica arrivèrent à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Wallace. Logan avait juste pris les clés sans demandé l'avis de Veronica, cette dernière n'avait pas relevé, elle le comprenait sans un mot.

Elle était debout devant la porte de la chambre de Wallace depuis maintenant cinq minutes, elle était indécise. Revoir Jackie n'est pas un souci, mais si Wallace la regardait avec un regard d'accusation, elle ne pourrait pas…

- Rentrez _dit une voix d'homme_.

Veronica sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Wallace, elle leva les yeux vers un Logan qui avait un regard doux et bienveillant. Il pouvait lui en vouloir, mais son amour faisait barrage envers et contre tous.

- Allons-y.

Veronica lui tendit une main qu'il prit et serra doucement. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Wallace était allongé, un plâtre dans un bras et une jambe il fit une grimace pour un sourire ce qui fit Veronica serré la main de Logan avec force.

- Alors ma guimauve adoré que fais-tu sur le pas de la porte.

- Wal…

- Une minute _dit Jackie en se levant de sa chaise._

Logan la fusilla du regard, mais Veronica serra encore plus sa main. Il baissa ses yeux vers elle, mais elle secoua la tête lentement.

- Jackie _dit Wallace faiblement_, laisse la tranquille.

- Comment tu peux encore la parler après ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je lui droit pas mal de chose, je ne suis pas si mort non ? Veronica ne t'en veut pas, je sais très bien à quoi tu penses, mais non je ne t'en veux pas.

- Moi si _hurla Jackie_, je lui en veux à mort, je ne veux même pas la voir en photo.

- Jackie _dit Logan avec une voix froide_. Souvient toi ce que je t'ai dit. Tu t'en prends à elle, tu t'en prends à moi, m'avoir pour ennemie n'est pas une bonne chose.

- Mais qu'a-t-elle donc pour que tout le monde la défende ? Veronica par ci, Veronica par là. Il y a vraiment personne qui voit son vrai visage ?

- Et qu'elle est son vrai visage _demanda Logan_ ? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle rit de la situation ? Non, elle pleure autant que toi et les autres, mais elle ne baisse jamais les bras donc si tu veux de ma protection garde ta colère pour toi.

- Logan _dit Veronica_ _d'une petite voix_, laisse la dire ce qu'elle veut.

- Mais oui, laisse-la dire ce qu'elle veut. Pour qu'on te plait encore plus.

- Jackie _dit Wallace un peu plus fort_. Laisse-nous une minute, vas me chercher quelque chose à boire.

Elle sortit avec colère, Veronica se laissa aller dans les bras de Logan. Elle tremblait, mais ce n'était pas de tristesse, mais de colère contre elle-même.

- Comment vas-tu ? _demanda Logan_.

- Je vais mieux, le médecin a dit je devrais garder les plâtres encore trois mois et qu'après je pourrais prendre la rééducation.

- Tant mieux alors. Tu as une date de sortie quelconque ?

- Non, mais je pense que ça serait mieux de posé la question au médecin.

- Veronica _demanda Logan_, tu peux y aller ?

- Pourquoi _demanda-t-elle vivement_.

- Vas-y ça serait mieux.

- Tu…

- Fait ce que je te demande s'il te plait.

Elle le regarda perplexe puis elle leva les épaules et sortie, elle vit Jackie appuyé sur le mur en face de la porte, elle passa sans lui jeté un regard, elle savait que Logan mijotait quelque chose, quoi ? Elle ne le saura pas.

Logan s'avança près de Wallace et le regarda dans les yeux et se baissa un peu pour ne pas avoir à parler trop fort.

- Qu'as-tu à me demander ?

- As-tu vu la voiture qui t'a foncé dessus ?

- Non, je n'ai rien vu. C'est arrivé très vite.

- Ok, si le médecin donne son accord pour une sortie, tu vas aménager avec nous, mais écoute moi attentivement.

- Oui ?

- Tu sais que Veronica est la seule personne qui fait que je vous tolère, Mac, Weevil et toi. Si elle est malheureuse, si quelqu'un lui manque de respect, je ne réfléchirais pas à deux fois avant de vous laisser à fosse aux lions Wallace donc si Jackie s'en prend à Veronica je la mettrais à la porte et si quelque chose lui arrive cela ne me fera rien du tout.

- Logan, je sais très bien que Veronica est tout pour toi…

- Non Veronica est ma vie, Lilly est mon souffle. Ses deux femmes c'est mon monde sans elle je ne suis rien. Leur bonheur est tout ce que j'ai et que j'ai besoin.

- Je ferais mon possible.

- Je l'espère bien. Je ne veux pas me montrer sans cœur, mais j'ai besoin qu'on fasse un front unis.

- Tu as une idée de qui est derrière ça ?

- Non, mais je trouverais et ce jour il ne comprendra pas sa douleur.

- Je le sais bien.

Logan se releva et fit un pas en arrière quand Veronica franchit la porte. Wallace regard Logan puis Veronica, il sut que quelque chose les reliait et seul eux pouvait voir se fil.

- Qu'a-t-il dit le médecin ?

- Il veut le gardé encore 48 heures après il pourra sortir.

- Ok tant mieux. Je vous laisse, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Logan ?

- Oui ?

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce. Veronica regarda Wallace, elle s'enveloppa de ses bras.

- Approche Veronica.

- Non je suis très bien où je suis.

- Je te connaissais plus forte que ça.

- Je n'ai pas changé, mais en ce moment…

- Les choses t'échappent. Je le sais très bien, mais ne baisse pas les bras.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

- Tant mieux alors.

- Qu'est-ce que Logan t'a dit ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'un homme amoureux peut bien dire ?

- Oh non ?

- Ne l'en veux pas du tout Veronica. Logan t'aime au point qu'il te passe avant sa propre vie.

- C'est ce qui me fait peur.

- Tu ne peux pas lui empêché c'est la même chose tu veux nous protégé.

- Et cela causera ma perte.

- Non tant que Logan vivra, tu vivras.

Veronica lui fit un faible sourire, elle ne pouvait le contre dire c'était la stricte vérité. Mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment cette histoire allait la faire voir de toute les couleurs et ça ne faisait que commencer.


	27. Chapitre 26

Veronica resta près de Wallace un bon moment avant que Logan ne revienne la chercher. Jackie avait fini par rentrer dans la chambre, elle s'était installé et ne l'avait pas accordé un regard. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue de Wallace et le promit qu'elle viendra le chercher dans deux jours.

Logan et Veronica marchèrent en silence dans le couloir de l'hôpital en silence. Il l'ouvrit la portière côté passager et l'aida à s'installer avant d'aller du côté conducteur. Veronica le regarda une drôle de manière, mais ne releva pas.

Il conduisit quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter à NGH, cette fois-ci elle ne put se retenir de parler.

- Logan pourquoi on est ici ?

- J'ai besoin de t'avoir qu'à moi ce soir. J'ai appelé la villa, Mac s'occupera de Lilly-Rose et la sécurité est en place donc on peut prendre la soirée.

- Logan je ne crois pas que ça soit un bon moment pour ça…

- Veronica regarde-moi.

Logan prit le visage de Veronica entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Veronica, trop de chose se sont passé ces derniers jours. Je t'ai entendu pleurer tous ses nuits sans même pouvoir te consolé alors laisse-moi faire.

- Tu dois me raconter ce qui s'est passé.

- Je te dirais tout, mais ce soir c'est une soirée sans histoire.

- Lo…

Il lui fit taire d'un baiser avant de prendre sa main et de se dirigé vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur un bouton. Veronica était perdu dans ses pensées, tous ce que Logan faisait ne faisait que ressortir ses soupçons.

La porte de l'ascenseur, elle se laissa tirer par Logan, il glisser une carte dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il se plaça derrière elle et lui couvrir les yeux.

- Logan.

- C'est une surprise.

- Je n'aime pas la surprise.

- Mais pour une fois laisse toi faire.

- Ok _dit-elle en soupirant._

Il la fit entrer dans la pièce et referma la porte avec ses pieds. Il la fit avancer avant de retirer ses mains. Veronica ouvrit les yeux lentement avant de rester sans voix. Logan avait glissé ses mains lentement autour de sa taille avant de poser son menton sur son épaule.

- Logan _dit-elle d'une voix émue._

- Je savais que tu avais oublié.

- Oui et j'en suis désolé.

- Je suis là pour me rappeler si tu oublies.

- Mais quand même _dit-elle les larmes aux yeux._ 6 ans de mariage on n'est pas censé oublié ce genre de chose.

- Si tu restes sage je te pardonnerais.

- Mais bien sur _dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres_.

Elle se retourna vers lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il s'était surpassé il avait fait agrandit une photo de leur mariage et fait rajouté une couronne de rose rouge et blanche qui dessinait un six dessus. Des bougies étaient allumées un peu partout dans la pièce.

- Tu es si romantique.

- Je le sais bien _dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes._

Elle ferma les yeux et appondit leur baiser. Elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapproché un peu plus de lui.

- Je commande le diner _demanda Logan tout contre ses lèvres._

- Non après ça sera mieux, si on mange on aura encore faim après tout ce sport.

- Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Logan la souleva dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre en suivant un chemin de rose rouge et blanche au sol. Il la déposa sur le sol et entrepris de la déshabiller. Elle le regarda faire un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle aimait sentir ses doigts sur sa peau, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir oublié ce jour, mais elle était prête à se faire pardonner.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, même-ci je t'ai dit de rester sage et tu seras pardonner ce n'est pas vrai. Il s'est passé trop de chose pour que tu penses à cela.

- Mais toi tu as pensé.

- Je n'avais que Lilly et toi en tête, votre sécurité. Toi tu as eu Wallace et les autres…

- Comment tu peux ?

- Pour moi vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. Dick est mon frère et mon meilleur ami, je serais triste s'il venait à mourir, mais je ne serais pas anéanti.

- Logan…

- On parlera plus tard _dit-il en la poussant vers le lit_.

Il se releva pour se dévêtir à son tour avant de s'allongé près de Veronica et de posa sa main un peu partout sur son ventre. Veronica ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation.

- Logan…

- Tu sais Veronica, je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal. Si quelque chose devait t'arriver je ne suis pas sûr que je vive… Mais Lilly aura besoin de moi alors je devrais survivre.

- C'est pareil pour moi Logan… Je t'aime, je te le dis pas souvent et ne te le montre pas souvent, mais je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi.

Il se releva de manière à se mettre au-dessus d'elle. Il l'ouvrit les jambes doucement avant de se positionné entre eux et de plongé son regard dans le sien.

- Je ferais tout pour te protégé Veronica même-ci je dois me mettre entre toi et une balle.

- Non Logan ne dit pas cela répliqua-t-elle les yeux rempli de larme.

Il déposa un baiser sur chacun de ses yeux avant de se glissé lentement en elle. Veronica s'agrippa à elle de toutes ses forces.

- Joyeux anniversaire de mariage mon amour.

- Joyeux anniversaire de mariage Logan.

Le reste de leur nuit fus rempli d'amour et de passion. Logan combla Veronica de tous les manières possible, ils se séparèrent que tôt le matin. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Veronica et se leva pour prendre une douche et commanda un petit déjeuné pour eux.

Il était assis sur la terrasse entrain de penser à celui qui mettait sa vie sous dessous, qui pouvait bien être derrière tout cela ? Il sentit une main sur son épaule, il sursauta légèrement avant de soupirer.

- Du café ?

- Non je vais plutôt prendre un lait.

- Mais je croyais que tu n'aimes pas le lait _souleva Logan_.

- Une subite envie, mais bon tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as sursauté tout à l'heure ?

- J'étais plongé dans mes pensées et je pensais que tu dormirais plus longtemps.

- En me tournant j'ai sentis ton côté froid alors je me suis levé et prit une douche avant devenir te rejoindre.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue de son époux avant de se laissé tomber sur la chaise à côté de lui. Elle le regarda avec sa mine préoccupée et ce dit que c'était le moment pour les explications.

- Logan…

- Oui _dit-il en soupirant_, je vais tout te raconter. J'ai retrouvé le petit Max c'était Liam qui l'avait kidnappé. Je l'ai tué parce qu'il n'était qu'un pion et pour te faire justice parce qu'il voulait se vengé de toi pour avoir tué Danny.

- Logan.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laissé en vie Veronica. Je sais que j'ai bravé plein de loi en une soirée, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Je ne te juge pas. Je crois que j'aurais fait la même chose, non pas je crois j'en suis sûr.

- J'ai fait brûler le bar et effacé toute trace des Fitzpatrick de la surface de la terre.

- Logan…

Elle se leva et s'assit sur ses genoux en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle le poussait à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais faites pour la protégée.

- Merci d'être là.

- Je suis heureux d'être là.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Poupette je t'aime.

Six ans de mariage, des années d'histoire commune, mais ni les années, ni les continents, ni des vies détruites, ni du sang et ni des larmes ne seront les séparés.

- On passe la journée ici ou en rentre ?

- C'est comme tu veux.

- J'ai envie de calme, j'ai envie de m'évadé encore quelques heures avant de replongé dans toute cette histoire.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de la serra dans ses bras. Cette journée ce passa dans un calme complet avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux pour le diner. Veronica resta muette pendant un long moment en tenant simplement Lilly-Rose dans ses bras.

Logan du la porter pour la mettre dans leur lit, ce moment à eux avait été bénéfique, mais cela avait levé plus de question encore. Des semaines passèrent sans aucune nouvelle, ni de mail, ni d'agression.

Trois mois plus tard, Wallace avait retiré son plâtre, il tenait Jackie à distance de Veronica, celle-ci faisait son possible pour ne pas voir la tension qui régnait chez elle. Max et Jackie tenaient le club des anti-Veronica, pendant que Wallace, Mac, Dick et Melinda la soutenait ou restait un spectateur muet.

Un matin elle se réveilla une violente crampe au ventre, elle courut aux toilettes sans faire de bruit. Elle gardait toujours un test de grossesse dans ses affaires, elle le prit et le fit le cœur au bord des lèvres que fut sa surprise en voyant « enceinte » s'afficher sur l'écran du test, elle se mit à sangloté.

- Veronica ça va ? _demanda Logan._

- Oui, oui j'ai juste mal au ventre. Je sors bientôt.

- Ok. J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone comme je t'ai promis de te tenir informé…

Elle essuya ses larmes et se mouilla les yeux en mettant la boite et le test dans sa trousse de secours, ce n'était pas le moment pour en parler de sa grossesse à Logan, il risquait de la tenir éloigné de toute cette affaire et elle n'était pas prête pour cela.


	28. Chapitre 27

Veronica et Logan étaient assis dans le bureau de ce dernier. Il mit en marche son répondeur et fit Veronica écouté le message.

« _Veronica, Veronica, Veronica, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Logan ? _

_Vous m'avez retiré Liam du jeu, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai encore pas mal de personne pour continuer mon petit jeu, mais qui vais-je lancé cette fois-ci ? _

_Trois mois que je me posais la question et j'ai enfin la réponse, dans moins de 48h vous aurez de mes nouvelles._

_Un revenant_ »

Veronica leva la tête vers Logan et vit qu'il la regardait déjà. Il raccrocha son téléphone avec une mine grave.

- Vero…

- Non ! Ne dit surtout pas ce que tu as l'intention de dire.

- Et qu'avais-je l'intention de dire ? Depuis quand sais-tu ce que je pense ?

- Logan tu m'as promis !

- Je viens de te dire ce qui se passe c'est ce que j'avais promis, te tenir informé! Mais je ne t'ai jamais promis que je te laisse courir vers ce fou.

- Et je dois attendre que quelqu'un se fasse tuer pour que je bouge ?

- Tout le monde est ici non ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux faire de plus.

- Enquêté.

- Non ! _hurla Logan en se levant_. Je ne vais pas te laissé sillonné la ville ou même l'État pour le chercher ! Il n'attend que ça.

- Alors que dois-je faire _hurla-t-elle en retour_.

Elle le vit serré les poings. Elle ne pouvait rester les bras croisé en laissant cet homme pourrir leur vie. Non, elle devait agir et elle le fera avec ou sans son aide. Elle se leva et sentit un élancement dans son ventre et elle se rappela la douleur du matin, le test…

- Logan écoute moi.

- Non, Veronica ! Si tu ne veux pas le faire pour moi, fait le pour Lilly-Rose. Notre fille a besoin de sa mère autant de son père alors laisse-moi faire. Je suis prudent tu le sais parfaitement.

- Oui je le sais, mais je ne pourrais pas rester les bras croisé à me demander qui va être la prochaine cible.

- Mais bon sang Veronica ! Je t'ai promis de ramené Max chose faite ! Je t'ai largement prouvé que je peux m'occuper de cette affaire. C'est toi qui veux, tu ne le vois pas ?

- Oui je sais parfaitement que c'est moi qu'il veut et c'est pour cette raison que je veux le trouver avant qu'il ne me trouve ou tue l'un d'entre vous pour me faire souffrir.

Logan serra les poings au point que ses articulations blanchir. Il regarda Veronica droit dans les yeux avec tant de colère, qu'elle fit son possible pour ne pas baisser la tête.

- Je t'ai toujours soutenu. J'ai laissé passer pas mal de chose surtout l'année où Lilly-Rose devant venir au monde, mais là je ne suis pas prêt à négocier ! Je vais te l'ordonner et ci pour cela je dois faire quelque chose que je m'étais promis ne jamais faire tant pis.

- N'essaie même pas Logan ! Tu sais très bien que me privé de mon livre arbitre ne fera que nous détruire.

- Mais m'imposé tes décisions ne fait rien du tout à notre couple par contre ? Quand Veronica ? Quand pourrais-je me dire qu'on est un couple équilibré ? Je suis toujours obligé de me battre pour avoir mon mot à dire parce que tu ne veux pas me laisser la place qui met droit.

Elle le regarda, il avait raison. Elle n'a pas changé et ne risquait pas de changé pour une raison qu'elle ne saurait le dire. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre avant de se reprendre. Non, elle ne lui dira pas pour cette grossesse avant le dernier moment.

- Je suis désolé Logan.

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Je vais renvoyer tout le monde chez eux, là tu auras vraiment du souci à te faire à savoir qui va mourir bientôt parce que je m'en lave les mains !

- Logan !

- Je te l'ai dit. Je n'en ai rien à faire que Wallace ou Mac vivent ! C'est pour ton bonheur que je les tolère. Dick est mon ami de longue date, mon frère dans tous les sens du terme, je pleurais sa mort, mais je pourrais vivre avec ! Mais Lilly et Toi, je ne peux pas vivre sans vous. Je rentre à Washington cette fois-ci et avec Lilly quand tout sera prêt ici.

Il lui tourna le dos et commença à se dirigé vers la porte quand Veronica compris qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Logan Echolls, accepte tous les gens qu'elle aime, mais il ne pleurait pas leur mort comme il pleura sa mort.

- Logan attends.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je veux bien t'écouté à une condition.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Laisse-moi participé. Je veux bien faire ce que tu me demandes au même titre qu'un supérieur donne un ordre à un soldat. Mais je veux aussi avoir mon mot dire.

- S'il y a que ça pour te plaire.

- Alors tu acceptes.

- Oui mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Au moins faux pas de ta part, je te retire de l'affaire.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, pourra-t-elle rester en place ? Ne pas bravé l'interdit ?

- Alors _le défia-t-il_ ?

- D'accord.

- Je te connais Veronica, six ans mariage et plein d'année de vie commune pour savoir que c'est une promesse en l'air.

- Je ferais tout mon possible.

- C'est déjà pas mal.

Elle soupira quand elle le fit faire demi-tour en direction de son bureau. Elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas bleffé, elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Logan ?

- Oui ?

- Tu allais vraiment t'en aller ?

- Tu en doute ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et ce qu'elle vit la serra le cœur. Était-ce de sa faute si Logan avait perdu un peu de sa compassion ?

- Oui tu l'aurais fait.

- Alors tu sais maintenant que je ne mets jamais.

- Oui je le sais _dit-elle avec une petite voix_.

- Va manger, tu dois avoir des forces pour la suite.

- Ok, tu viens ?

- Oui, je dois envoyer un mail.

- À qui ?

- Vas-y Veronica.

- Ok.

Il attendit qu'elle soit sortie de la pièce avant d'ouvrir sa boite mail. Et sélectionna la nouvelle adresse de Bleue.

« _Alerte Rouge_ » fut les seuls mots qu'il marqua quelques minutes plus tard, une enveloppe s'afficha. « _Que se passe-t-il ?_ » fut la réponse. Il soupira et entrepris de résumé la situation, le message vocal, le fait que Veronica allait participer à l'affaire, il lui demanda d'enquêté, de mettre Black sur le coup aussi et de trouver qui est le prochain pion avant qu'il ne réagisse.

Veronica arriva dans la cuisine et trouva Mac et Jackie en grande discutions, elle fit un pas en arrière du fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Jackie, tu devrais apprendre à calmer ta colère.

- Oui bien sûr, je suis la mauvaise dans l'histoire.

- Je ne te blâme pas. Tu te dis que si Veronica n'était pas dans vos vies ça ne serait pas arrivé, mais tu as tort. Je te signale qu'on connait Veronica depuis des années, même-ci on s'était perdu de vue et c'est ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'elle est marié avec Logan et vit à Washington, pour la faire revenir à Neptune le ou les méchants se seront pris à nous.

- C'est ce que tu dis argumenta Jackie.

- Quand tu auras ouvert les yeux tu verras que j'ai raison.

Ce fut trop pour Veronica, elle rentra et toussa pour faire comprendre qu'elle était dans la pièce. Jackie se retourna en sursautant et Mac lui fit un sourire en coin.

- Je venais m'occupé du petit déjeuné _dit-elle pour alléger l'atmosphère_.

- Je m'en occupe dit Mac. Je pense que tu fais suffisamment la cuisine comme ça pour nous.

- C'est la moindre des choses.

- Mais oui _fit Jackie_, la moindre des choses…

- Jackie _dit une voix d'homme_.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Wallace. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- J'arrive _dit-elle en passant près de Veronica en lui lançant un regard noir_.

Veronica soupira en se laissant tomber sur un des tabourets.

- Ca va lui passer.

- Tu sais que ça fait trois mois que tu me dis ça.

- Je sais bien, mais je suis sûr que ça va lui passer.

- Je l'espère aussi, parce que ça m'épuise tout cela.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ?

- Non.

Mac la regarda et fit un sourire avant d'entreprendre de cassé des œufs. Veronica fronça le nez en sentant l'odeur avant de sortir comme une flèche de la cuisine en direction des toilettes la plus proche.

Après quelques minutes à vomir rien du tout, elle se laissa tomber le long du mur en maintenant sa tête entre ses genoux en sanglotant. Non, ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Cela à du arrivé le soir où Logan et elle ont fêté leur anniversaire de Mariage. Elle tira la chasse et retourna dans la cuisine en croissant le regard de Mac, elle sut qu'elle savait.

- Le sait-il ? _demanda-t-elle_.

- Non.

- Et tu ne vas pas le lui dire.

- Pas tout de suite. S'il te…

- Je ne dirais rien, mais je te conseille de ne pas le lui caché Veronica. Logan mérite mieux.

- Je sais, je sais.

Elle essuya les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues en soupirant. Les jours avenirs allaient devenir un calvaire, un vrai calvaire.


	29. Chapitre 28

Tout le monde était attablé, Logan venait arriver dans le salon et constata que Veronica manquait à l'appel, il regarda Mac, celle-ci leva les épaules, il eut un soupçon. Mac est l'une des seules personnes qui arrivait de temps à autre à arracher des réponses à Veronica.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers leur chambre, il entendit des bruits dans la salle de bain, il allait toquet quand il entendit les hoquets de Veronica. « _Est-elle malade ? demanda-t-il_ » Il toqua au moment où elle tira la chasse.

- Veronica ça va ?  
- Oui, j'arrive, va manger.  
- Je t'attends.  
- Je vais bien Logan.  
- Tu es sur ?  
- Oui.  
- Si ça continu tu devrais aller voir le médecin. Tu as du mangé quelque chose qui n'a pas du te faire du bien.

Si tu savais pensa-t-elle.

- Oui, je ferais ça si ça continu.  
- Je descends, je t'attends.  
- Ok.

Elle attendit d'être sûr qu'il est quitté la pièce pour se laissé tomber le long du mur, avec Lilly ses début avait été difficile, toute sa grossesse avait été difficile, les jours sont comté avant qu'elle commence à tomber dans les pommes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas avant de se tordre de douleur.

Elle essuya une larme, elle voulait le lui dire, voir ce sourire heureux après tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire. Elle se releva, passa un peu d'eau sur son visage avant de sortir. Elle se demandait comment, elle allait rester assise à les regardé manger quand elle fit demi-tour pour vomir.

Logan mangea l'esprit ailleurs, après avoir débarrassé son assiette, prit un moment pour câliné Lilly-Rose et remonta dans sa chambre, il trouva Veronica allongé sur le lit les yeux fermé. Il resta un moment debout au milieu de la pièce à la regardé avant d'aller déposé un baiser sur son front et descendit à son bureau.

La soirée se passa dans le même rythme, Veronica resta couché, refusant de parler à quiconque même à Mac qui sait ce qui se passait. Elle se posait encore les mêmes questions et n'arrivait pas à trouver les réponses justes disons elle refusait de prendre la voie de la facilité.

Les jours passèrent dans le même rythme cela faisait une semaine que Veronica avait découvert sa grossesse, elle se leva en douce un beau matin pour prendre une douche pour son rendez-vous chez le médecin. À sa sortie, elle le trouva encore endormi, elle se faufila au garage, désactiva le GPS avant de se dirigea vers l'hôpital.

Deux heures plus tard, elle était assise sur la plage à regarder les vagues, qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire ? Le médecin l'a recommandé le repos, mais pouvait-elle se le permettre ? Elle entendit son téléphone sonné pour la énième fois, mais elle n'avait pas la force de décroché et encore moins à lui parler, elle ne fait pas confiance à sa voix.

Logan raccrocha son téléphone avec un sentiment de frustration. _Où est-elle ? Que fait-elle ?_ Bien des questions sans réponse. Il était dans son bureau, la petite Lilly jouait dans un coin de la pièce, depuis quelque jours la petite ne le lâchait plus faut dire que Veronica ne faisait que très peu acte de présence. _Que cacha-t-elle ? Se demanda-t-il en récompensant son numéro de téléphone pour raccrocher quelques secondes plus tard._

Veronica ferma les yeux et repensa à son père, même-ci elle lui cachait des choses, mais elle avait toujours su compté sur lui… Logan aussi, mais avec Lilly, il était devenu plus que protecteur… Elle se leva en se disant qu'elle avisera, elle a encore un mois avant que son ventre ne se dessine.

Elle fit le chemin en rien de temps, à peine mit elle les pieds hors de la voiture qu'elle vit Logan la regardé d'un regard furibond.

- Je peux savoir où tu étais,  
- Je suis sortie prendre l'air. Je n'ai pas le droit ?  
- Sans me dire où tu vas ! Et le pire c'est que tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrais m'inquiété ?

- Veronica…  
- Je suis fatigué, je vais m'allongé.  
- Après avoir passé la matinée dehors, tu oses me dire que tu as fatigué ?!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que j'ai un amant ? Que j'aie pris mon pied et ça m'est fatigué ?  
- Ne me pousse pas à bout !  
- Sinon quoi ?  
- Papa _dit une petite voix derrière eux_.

Logan ferma les yeux pour se reprendre avant de se retourné vers leur fille. La petite serrait contre son cœur sa petite poupée avec un regard de tristesse mêlé de peur. Logan se dirigea vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça tout en regardant Veronica en secouant la tête. Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers la chambre de Lilly. La petite s'accrochait à son père même quand celui-ci l'allongea sur son lit.

- Lilly, papa ne va nul par.  
- Pourquoi toi triste ?  
- Je ne suis pas triste, juste inquiet.  
- Maman ?  
- Où, aller c'est l'heure de la sieste.  
- Papa reste avec Lilly ?  
- Oui autant qu'elle veut.

Elle le sourit avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Elle avait le même regard que sa mère, il la voyait en elle. Il soupira avant de s'allongé près de sa fille tout en la prenant dans ses bras. Il la berça et fini par s'endormir avec elle.

Veronica avait assisté à la scène depuis le couloir une main sur la bouche, elle regarda dans la chambre et le vit endormi, elle soupira. Quelques temps de répit ne leur fera pas plus mal. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine en quête de quelque chose à avalé, elle tomba sur Mac.

- Salut la revenante.  
- Salut.  
- Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui pourquoi ?  
- Ne fait pas l'innocente _s'impatienta sa meilleure amie_, je n'ai rien dit, mais je ne suis pas aveugle pour autant.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment.  
- Rien n'est jamais au bon moment avec toi.  
- Mac dit Veronica en soupirant, j'ai faim, laisse-moi au moins avalé quelque chose.  
- Avant que tu ailles tout rendre.

Veronica lui lança un regard noire avant de se préparé un sandwich. Elle prit place sur un tabouret en regarda son assiette son estomac criait famine en même temps il se révoltait du fait d'avaler.

- Tu vas encore lui caché longtemps ?  
- Mac je ne suis pas d'humeur.  
- Tu ne l'es pas depuis une semaine.  
- C'est mon première, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.  
- Tu as raison ! Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour mon ami.

Mac tourna les talons en la laissant perdu dans ses pensées. Comment les jours à venir allait se passé ? Elle ne saurait le dire, mais espérait avoir un signe quelconque.

Deux jours plus tard Logan était assis sur son fauteuil dans son bureau en lisant le dernier mail de Blue toujours rien, il commençait à avoir assez de cette situation. Il allait éteindre son pc quand il reçut un mail.

« _Vous pensez que je vous ai oublié ? Non pas du tout simplement j'observais, cherchant des failles, ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai enfin trouvé ma carte maitresse._

_Je suis de retour, et cette fois-ci pour de bon._

_Ne panique pas, dans moins de vingt-quatre heures tu auras de mes nouvelles._

_Le revenant._ »

Logan soupira, il retirait ce qu'il venait de pensé tout comptait, il préférait le silence. Il se laissa aller en arrière en fermant les yeux après avoir envoyé un dernier mail à Blue pour lui signaler qu'il venait d'avoir des nouvelles quand il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir.

- Logan ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu m'agresses ?  
- Tu ne fuis plus ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
- Moi non plus figure toi.  
- Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Tu viens juste pour savoir si j'ai reçu des nouvelles de ton admirateur secret ?  
- Je préfère ne pas répondre.  
- Tant mieux.  
- Mais je veux quand même savoir.  
- Oui j'ai reçu un mail et il a dit de patienter pendant 24h et c'est ce qu'on va faire parce qu'on chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.  
- Ok.

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle vit Logan se levé et se dirigea vers elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux en espérant qu'il n'exige pas des réponses, qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui donner.

- Ce que tu me cache je vais finir par le découvrir. Simplement j'espère pour toi que ce n'est rien de grave Veronica parce que je ne suis plus d'humeur magnanime.

Elle continua la regardé sans dire un mot.

- Ok j'ai ta réponse. Si j'ai des nouvelles je te le ferais savoir, tu peux disposer.  
- Lo…  
- Je pense simeplement que tu oublies que je suis ton mari _dit-il en la coupant_, que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe dans ta vie, mais comme tu te bornes à me claqué toute les portes au nez, je vais agir pareillement. Mais sache que Lilly aimerait passer du temps avec sa mère ce que tu ne fais plus depuis quelque jours.

Il ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de sortir. Elle sortit de la pièce ce disant que si elle n'arrangeait pas chose, le trou ne fera que de s'élargit et pour le refermer ça sera difficile.


	30. Chapitre 29

Après avoir quitté le bureau de Logan, Veronica monta rejoindre sa fille, elle l'avait manqué, mais les enfants voyaient ce que la plus part des adultes ne voyaient pas, et elle avait peur que sa petite fille chérie ne comprenne ce qui se passait. Mais elle ne pouvait la tenir éloigner d'elle encore bien longtemps.

Elle la trouva assise sur son lit en train de jouer avec sa poupée préféré, celle que son grand-père lui avait offert quelques mois avant sa mort, pensez à Keith la faisait toujours aussi mal, elle n'était pas sûr que les années arrangera cela.

– Lilly ?

La petite fille leva les yeux vers sa mère, ceux-ci se remplir de larme, sa fille avait le côté aimant de son père, ce qui sait qu'elle les aimait encore plus que sa propre vie.

– Pourquoi pleures-tu mon ange ?

– Maman fâché contre Lilly.

– Oh non qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

– Maman ne vient plus voir Lilly depuis longtemps.

Veronica retient un sanglot, elle faisait souffrir tout son entourage même sa magnifique petite fille. Elle prit place près de sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se mit à la bercé en fredonnant une berceuse.

– Maman aime Lilly très très fort d'accord ?

– Lilly aussi aime maman très très fort.

Veronica soupira en déposant un baiser sur les cheveux de sa petite fille. Elle se retrouvait devant un dilemme, l'homme qui en veut à leur vie venait de refaire surface et elle… Eh bien, enceinte pour la deuxième fois de l'homme de sa vie, mais se retient de lui faire part de peur qu'il ne l'enferme à double tour dans la villa pour la protégé…

Elle l'aimait, mais elle n'aimait pas ce côté protecteur, oui il l'avait sauvé la vie à mainte reprise, le reconnaitre était une autre paire de manche… Ce n'est pas de la fierté, mais juste une part d'elle-même qui refusait toute protection et se bornait à faire le contraire de ce qu'on attend d'elle ou qu'on lui demande.

Elle avait eu plein de souci de ce côté avec l'armée, même en étant tireur d'élite, elle devait attendre les ordres avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette, cela la ramena quatre ans plutôt, un an après son mariage avec Logan.

Flash-Back

On avait appel à leur unité pour une prise d'otage code rouge, c'est-à-dire « Terroriste », elle était la meilleure d'entre eux tous, donc elle était en première ligne, ce qui n'était pas facile étant l'unique femme parmi une dizaine d'homme, mais elle était habitué à leur côté sexiste, merci Neptune !

Elle était allongé sur le ventre sur le toit de l'immeuble qui faisait face de celui-ci où l'homme tenait en otage plus d'une cinquante personnes, il avait une bombe sur lui et menaçait de tout faire exploser pour une raison qui l'était inconnu, le gouvernement et leur secret… Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était de se tenir prêt à tirer si elle avait un angle de vue. Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'elle était allongée sur le ventre, si elle n'avait pas suivi un entrainement corsé, elle aurait eu la crampe depuis un moment, mais elle commençait à ne plus sentir ses coudes.

– Echolls ?

– Oui _répondit-elle à son supérieur_.

– Ne t'endors pas.

– On peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

– Il essaie encore de négocier.

– Et pourquoi nous appeler maintenant ?

– Ils n'ont pas le choix.

– Et moi je rôtis sous le soleil en attendant.

Elle entendit l'un de ses coéquipiers qui était placé sur l'autre immeuble rire sous cap.

– Brandon ferme la !

– Echolls craint que son mari ne croie qu'elle est partie en croisière voilà pourquoi elle ne veut pas bronzé.

– Et après tu te demandes pourquoi tu es encore célibataire a 35 ans _répliqua-t-elle vivement_.

– Je le suis parce que je préfère rester sans attache.

– Dit plutôt aucune ne veut de toi.

– On arrête les enfants on se concentre.

– Cela fait deux heures que je suis concentrer, notre héros du jour reste bien caché et je commence à perdre patience si on me disait ce qui se passait j'aiderais…

– On connait ton côté enquêtrice Echolls, mais tu as décidé de changer de voie donc reste concentrer sur la cible, _la coupa son chef_.

Elle soupira, il n'avait pas tords, mais la patience et elle n'était pas amis.. Une heure plus tard, elle eut un angle de tire.

– Je l'ai en visu.

– Moi aussi, _souleva Brandon_.

– Ne fait rien, _leur dit leur chef_.

– Je comprends plus rien grinça Veronica, après plus de trois heures on a un angle et on ne doit pas tirer ?

– Il est sortie de son trou pour prouver sa bonne foi.

– Merci de nous le dire _répliqua Brandon_.

Veronica sentait qu'il avait quelque chose de pas normal, que les infos ne passaient pas dans tous les services voulait dire que cet homme n'était qu'un bouc émissaire, son instinct le lui hurlait depuis le début, mais trop concentrer, elle ne l'avait pas écouté.

– Il y a quelque chose de ne pas normal _souleva-t-elle_.

– Echolls ce n'est pas le moment _répliqua son chef sèchement_.

Il venait de lui donner raison.

– Je refuse de tuer un homme qui est innocent.

– Reste à ton poste ou tu seras suspendu.

– Faite donc, je préfère dormir la conscience tranquille.

Elle rengaina son arme, elle a juré de servir son pays de protégé les innocents et elle n'allait pas ce compromettre pour quiconque, que les infos reste en dessous si ils veulent.

– Echolls.

– Matériel rengainé.

Elle débrancha ses écouteurs et se retira du toit de l'immeuble, si quelqu'un mourrait que ça soit l'innocent ou les otages, elle se sentira mal, mais moins si c'était elle qui avait appuyé sur la gâchette.

Fin Flash-Back

Ce jour-là elle a épargné un innocent, elle a eu un blâme pour avoir refusé d'obéir à un ordre directe, Logan l'a soutenu comme toujours, des vies ont été sauvés grâce à elle, parce que malgré cela, les autres l'ont soutenu et ils ont peu prendre l'homme en entier même-ci elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il l'a poussé à arriver là.

Il devait être désespéré comme elle aujourd'hui. Elle continua a bercé sa fille tout en retenant ses larmes. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir voilà des jours elle se posait la question, elle avait moins d'un mois pour trouver une solution, mais elle ne devait pas oublier de ce protéger, elle et leur enfant à naitre.

Pendant ce temps Logan s'était laisser tomber sur sa chaise et regardait les photos de Veronica et de leur fille défilé sur son écran, elle lui mentait, il le savait, il ne savait pas qu'elle cachait, mais cela devait être assez grave pour qu'elle refuse de lui en parler, mais qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ?

Il ne pouvait demander à Mac, Veronica lui en voudra d'avoir questionné son amie et pas elle, mais lui demander revient à parler à un mur. Il décida de lui laisser encore quelques jours avant de ne plus lui laisser le choix.

Les heures étaient comptés, leur ennemis allait bientôt frapper, qui sera la cible ? Sachant que tout le monde était chez lui ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus c'est l'incertitude.


	31. Chapitre 30

Veronica faisait en sorte de dormir avant Logan ou simplement avait recommencé à l'éviter que faire ? Ses nausées devenaient de plus en plus violentes, elle avait beau boire du jus de pamplemousse ou de gingembre, le matin c'était l'enfer sur terre. Elle était assise avec Mac dans le salon, les hommes étaient ensemble en train de jouer avec les enfants.

– Tu ne lui as pas encore dit ? demanda Mac.

– Non.

– Que vas-tu faire ? Combien de temps disposes-tu avant que ça ne se voie ?

– Encore quelques semaines, mais j'aurais besoin de toi demain pour me couvrir.

– Veronica…

– Mac je veux coincer celui qui a rendu ma – notre – vie un enfer est encore dans la nature, je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire.

– Penses-tu au moins à cet enfant ?

– Oui à chaque instant que crois-tu cela m'amuse de mentir à celui que j'ai juré fidélité ? Cet enfant je l'aime déjà alors je me bats pour lui ainsi que pour son père et sa sœur.

Mac regarda son amie et soupira, elle pouvait comprendre la soif de vengeance de celle-ci, mais elle n'aimait pas mentir surtout en regardant Logan, un homme qui a montré à mainte reprise qu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour sa famille.

– OK je veux bien t'aider encore cette fois-ci, mais fait moi plaisir dit lui vite la vérité.

– Quelle vérité et à qui doit-elle le dire ? demanda Logan dans leur dos.

Il était arrivé à la fin de la phrase de Mac, il sentait qu'il avait manqué quelque chose de crucial, mais son petit doigt lui disait qu'il aurait droit à un mensonge.

– Oh rien d'intéressant, souleva Veronica en coulant un regard en biais à Mac. On parlait du passer, elle me disait que je devais dire la vérité sur une histoire vieille de cent ans.

Logan l'aurait secoué pour la forme… Ne se rendait-elle pas compte qu'elle ne savait pas mentir ?

– OK je vais dans mon bureau les autres joues à la play, Wallace semble en forme, lui et Dick sont pire que nos enfants tous réunis.

Veronica lui sourit le cœur battant, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait entendu, mais le connaissant, il aurait réagi s'il savait. Logan lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de s'éloigner vers son bureau. Elle lâcha un long soupir de soulagement.

– Il t'en voudra quand il saura la vérité.

– Je sais, mais il me pardonnera.

– Ne force pas trop ta chance quand même.

Elle regarda son amie et pensa que la chance l'avait abandonné depuis des années.

Logan referma la porte de son bureau avec l'impression qu'on lui lacérait le cœur. Qu'est-ce que Veronica lui cachait, tous les matins, elle s'enfermait dans la salle de bain et faisait couler l'eau. Il pensait qu'elle pleurait, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges, elle était juste patraque, il se faisait mille scénarios, mais aucun ne collait.

Il alluma son ordinateur, cela faisait une semaine qu'il n'a pas eu de nouvelle de ce Revenant… Même ses hommes piétinaient et cela le rendait fou, il ne savait d'où donner la tête. Son téléphone sonna ce qui l'arracha à ses pensées noires.

– Echolls.

– On a une piste.

– Je pensais que j'allais devenir fou à force d'attendre, dis-moi tout Bleue.

– On a reçu une description d'un homme qui est arrivé à Neptune par des voies détournées.

– Oui et ?

– Il aurait pris l'avion à Boston, puis fait escale à Los Angeles puis il passa par le Mexique avant de rentrer par la mer à Neptune.

– C'est louche tout cela.

– Oui donc j'ai mis Black sur le coup, il a filé l'homme pendant 2 jours avant de perdre sa trace.

Logan grinça des dents, il le sentait c'était lui le prochain pion du Revenant.

– Il a une description quelconque ?

– Non, tous les jours l'homme changeait de couleur de cheveux, cachait ses yeux avec des lunettes de soleil ou carrément un casque de moto.

– OK, il nous reste plus qu'à attendre, on n'a pas le choix, gardez les yeux ouverts.

– On va le coincé chef.

– Je n'en doute pas.

Logan raccrocha et se demanda s'il devait dire à Veronica cela, et décida qu'avec le mystère qui l'entourait il allait garder cette information pour lui jusqu'à au prochain.

La soirée ce passa en douceur, Veronica laissa Mac préparé le diner prétendant maintenant de mettre en place un planning de qui fera le repas, cela éveilla encore plus les soupçons de Logan, mais il laissa passer.

Jackie était toujours morose, blâmait Veronica dans son for intérieur, mais restait silencieuse, Wallace allait de mieux en mieux ainsi que Dick. Au court du diner ne tenant plus il hurla :

– Je vais être papa.

Logan et Wallace éclatèrent de rire, Max lui fit sourire, il n'était pas jaloux ayant déjà 2 magnifiques enfants, il était content pour lui.

– C'est pour quand ton tour Dude ? demanda Dick à son meilleur ami de toujours.

Logan regarda Veronica, celle-ci aurait juré voir dans son regard la réponse à cette question.

– L'avenir nous le dira, répondit finalement Logan, mais en tout cas félicitations à vous.

– Je vais avoir une petite sœur ? demanda Melissa.

– Un petit frère souleva son père.

– Je préfère une fille, répliqua-t-elle.

– Moi, aussi, dit Lily-Rose. Une fille c'est mieux.

Veronica passa la main dans les cheveux de sa fille en souriant tout en se retenant de poser son autre main sur son ventre.

– On ne choisit pas un frère ou une sœur comme on choisit un cadeau les enfants, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle maitrisait malgré les flots d'émotion qui la saisissait. Cela n'a pas d'importance ce qu'il ou elle demandera c'est de l'amour.

– Bien dit V, sourira Dick en enlaçant Melinda. Garçon ou fille, je suis déjà le plus heureux des hommes.

Logan regarda Veronica puis Mac avant de se lever, il n'avait plus faim.

– Où vas-tu Dude ?

– Je reviens j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Veronica ne leva pas la tête ce qui renforça la frustration de Logan. Il partit en direction de leur chambre, ce soir il avait l'intention de la prendre à son propre jeu sauf que les heures passèrent et Veronica ne vient pas de coucher dans leur lit conjugal…

Le lendemain matin Logan se leva en sursaut avec un mauvais pressentiment qui venait de l'agrippé aux entrailles, il regarda son réveil midi, le fait d'avoir veillé ainsi que la colère l'avait fait s'endormir aux aurores.

Repoussant les draps, il se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée et ce mit en quête de Veronica, il fit la plupart des pièces sans la trouver alors il alla joindre la seule qui saura lui dire où se trouva sa femme.

– Mac ? Je cherche Veronica, tu sais où elle est ?

Celle-ci qui s'inquiétait de ne pas voir son amie revenir essaya à mille reprises de la joindre, mais sa ligne était coupée. Elle redoutait ce moment depuis un moment que faire ?

– Elle a dû sortir.

Logan regarda les lèvres de la jeune femme trembler.

– Pour aller où ?

– Je… je…

– Ne me ment pas ! Je sais que tu veux la protégée, mais là c'est sa vie qui en jeu.

Le sentiment d'empressement augmentait, il espérait que rien ne lui était arrivé.

Pendant ce temps, une 4X4 noire s'était encastrée dans un arbre, de la fumée sortait par le capot et une jeune femme blonde était inconsciente sur le volant.


End file.
